Everything Stays but its Still Changing
by Lady Fairy Moth
Summary: For every world that exist thousands of possibilities of little changes that can create a new one in its place. It's a scary thought that can keep me up at night. Since in my nightmares, I can see those possibilities. That for every dark story theirs a brighter ending to be made is what keeps me going. That as long you are determined and willing move forward you are sure to make it
1. A Beautiful Dream, a Nightmare of a Date

Author notes: Before anyone starts no it's not posted to the wrong category. The title fits the story. Also, this is a female Frisk story don't like it don't read. Also, this isn't self-insert this truly is a Frisk story. Disclaimer I don't own Undertale, nor any of the characters all I own is my laptop which I write this story with. The rating is there for a reason. If you're not old enough for this story don't read is a first and final warning. Also feel free to comment your thoughts and opinions on the story and point out any mistakes. While I can take forever to write things out, I don't always notice the errors until their posted or until someone points out. This is personal thoughts just italics. This is a dream bold and italics. Anything written in bold in load reset, in other words, the omnipresent voice. Now let's start this story.

 ** _The crowd's deafening laughter touched my heart. I could even tell the nosebleeds of the arena through the curtains; the guffaws were awe-inspiring standing backstage waiting for my cue. My opening act was Fantastic! He's got them rolling in the aisles._**

 ** _"You have truly been a wonderful audience. Now that I've sincerely tickled your funny bones. Let me have the honor of presenting our mega-star of the evening, winner of more awards than her home can hold. The singing siren who will steal your hearts and mine … Frisk!"_**

 ** _I knew my cue when I heard it. The light hits center stage. The fog machine rolls in, and I can hear the excitement of the crowd. When I looked for my announcer. He was nowhere to be seen, but then I heard the announcer whisper in my ear,"Knock' em dead babe." It sounded sincere but almost seductive like he was more than a confidant._** **_Before I knew it, I was on stage belting out a few covers from another artist to warm up the crowd for my music and backup dancers, who were unfortunately caught in a traffic jam. My music was the real reason they were here right now, but my mind was on the warm-up act._**

 ** _I couldn't see what he looked like or who it had been? He was almost like a shadow or a ghost as if he didn't exist at all. All I knew is the feeling of my knees weakens at the thought of him._**

 ** _It was like he already knew through the confidence of his voice that I was already his. He knew he had this effect on me. Like he knew exactly what to say to have me desperately wanting him._**

I shot up awake with my heart racing, grabbing my chest in shock of my dream.

"What was that!?'

I rush out of my bedroom to the bathroom, almost slipping on the rug outside my door. I splash cold water on my sweaty face and take a look in the mirror. I look worn out and drained, then again, what do I expect from an unexpected freefall towards death? It's as if I ran a marathon in under twenty minutes!

Replaying that dream in my mind where he whispered in my ear, I could feel his presence in my dream, but I couldn't see him anywhere. A voice like that can make me melt like butter in a heated frying pan. I could feel myself coming undone from his voice. I'm sexualizing a voice from my dream of a man I didn't see. I'm not twelve anymore dream guys are to be left there. This is not someone I could be capable of making to magically appear or come into being as a real-life person. With another cold splash to the face, I walk back to my room and notice the moon was high in the sky gleaming its beautiful beam of light; cascading across the lowly earth it orbits. Everything seems so peaceful tonight. I look at the alarm to see what ridiculous hour I'm awake at. It was only midnight. I try to snuggle back into bed but instead I'm tossing and turning trying to not think of the voice that plagued my last dream. Fitfully sleeping, I couldn't stop thinking about how only I would seem capable of having dreams so strange that a voice could cause me to turn into a puddle. Well regardless, I need to be well rested. I have a double date with Stephanie tonight and no fantasy dream men can change those plans.

It's early afternoon, and I'm already dressed for the date. What's happening most of the day has been uneventful. To pass the time I update my resume and references. I'm just waiting on Stephanie to finish up getting ready. The date is set for 6 pm, and it was already two. I got my cup of green tea and my laptop in hand to check local casting calls. Recently I've felt the need reflect on the rut I've been in since my latest failed audition. The only person to immediately cheer me up was Stephanie. Stephanie is probably the best roommate and friend anyone could ever have. Then again we have been playmates since we were in diapers. When you're friends for that long, it's almost impossible for us not to be in sync. Plus, how we became friends is already crazy enough.

Our parents placed us in a sandbox together to play while they watched on and took pictures and videotaped the scene. The pictures and videos said it all. We were all but six months old but the smiles said it all. When it came time take us home? We refused to be separated gripping each other like we were each other's life preserver. The crying was unbearable and because of it, we had our first of many sleepovers. That wasn't enough to pacify us forever as we kept crying when separated. It was then, our parents decided it might be easier to set up regular playdates as we got became as closer as sisters and from then on anything we had done was mostly done together. When I was four in preschool, I remember the teacher asking the class what we dreamed of for our future and I said I wanted to be a star and become famous. She laughed it off as teachers are known to do but, in my mind, I was hurt and I wanted to start crying. She thought my dream was dumb but Stephanie gave me a hug saying she believed in me. We told our parents what the teacher said and let's just say she apologized to me personally. Through it all, I could count on Stephanie. She was the one who encouraged me to follow my dreams in the first place. Through elementary, middle, high school and university we were together through it all. She had my back. Not even when we had started to change in college-we had picked different majors, even sororities; but our friendship never wavered. We were like sisters and stuck by each other through thick and thin. After college, we couldn't imagine moving out without living together. Best choice I ever made was asking her to be my roommate since we balanced each other out. I'm the great one at keeping order and cleanliness out of the two of us, and she's the better cook of us two.

Tonight was the night for _another_ tag along blind double date. Ugh, who knows how many blind dates I will I have to go on this year. The first of this weekend, we have another date tomorrow; what a way to spend my Friday night. This another in a long line of many over the last three years. If Stephanie wasn't my best friend I wouldn't have put up the blind dates since they aren't my cup of tea. I know she wants me to be happy but the dates themselves are so awkward. Much less promise my weekend to a blind date without meeting the guy. Or go without getting information of about the guy from Stephanie herself. But she wants me to be happy no matter what it takes. Usually because whoever I'm set up with is A: not my type of guy and B: incredibly sleazy and the bottom of the dating pool. I still remember the last blind date Stephanie set me up on. Next time when she mentions the guy is "quirky," I will outright say **_no_** instead of finding out what she means by "quirky." That's the last time I try to crawl out of a bathroom window in a dress. Apparently, she really likes the guy she's dating but his friend is trying to crash their relationship. So the best way to defuse it? Pawn him off on me to entertain him. Of course, I get stuck with the moron, but I need to put on my best face. No need to stress myself out wondering whether he'll be normal or another dud... The moron can't be that bad. Besides, even if he is there's probably a reason just as I have a reason for wanting to be an actress and I'm one of the best. Honestly, I don't want to fantasize about my dream guy again. I need a distraction from this.

Stephanie and I caught a cab. We would have taken a bus or streetcar if we didn't look so beautiful. With my long brown hair in a gorgeous updo and wearing a long red evening dress with a slit that went mid-thigh and Stephanie dressed in a modest blue dress evening gown. Classy with a hint of flirty. At best on public transport, we would stand out. At worst we'll be catcalled and harassed into hiding. At least in a cab, we know if the driver gets into creepy behavior territory we can take it to their boss. Plus, he's not the guy I'd like flirting with me... My thoughts drift back to the dream last night allowing myself to remember his voice again. I quickly catch myself before I start drooling in front Stephanie. I really don't want her worrying about me again.

One chat filled taxi drive later, we stop in front of a seemingly new and swanky looking restaurant. The exterior of the restaurant was gigantic as it took up about a city block reminding me of when I once visited New York and saw the Macy's building. Though unlike Macy's seeming to waste all the area it has, The Harmonious Enigma was the opposite in that regard. The restaurant had an awning wrapping around the building, and it's obvious that during the day and clear nights they had outdoor seating. The building was lined with red roses and golden chrysanthemums placed out in a row just outside of the gate. If I didn't know how new the restaurant was I would have assumed it was well-kept secret. There was a gigantic vine of ivy growing along the building giving the little touch of age which I enjoyed. With large Georgian style windows, a most beautiful glow emanated from the inside. The building was made of red bricks and had two floors to my surprise. I could see the valet was dressed in a purple uniform vest with a crisp white dress shirt and black formal pants. They smiled and waved as we passed them which we kindly returned. The restaurant opened to rave reviews a few months ago. Seeing how the only theme for the food is nothing fried, everything is up on the menu as long as it was in stock. It's pricey and very in vogue. Whoever Stephanie's new guy is, he was pulling out all the stops to impress us. He's already getting on my good side but I'll leave my judgments for dinner. We finally arrive inside and I didn't have enough time to stop my jaw dropping. The interior was just as beautiful as the exterior. The carpeting was a rich crimson and the walls were a deep mahogany and generously decorated with gorgeous paintings. From what I can tell they were the best works from a local artist. Some of the art pieces reminded me of work some people I met in college had created. The staff's men and women were all wearing a similar purple vest. The men wearing something close to a three-piece suits with a purple trim. The lady servers, the pianist, and the harpist were wearing varying shades of purple dresses. The harpist, in particular, was wearing a sari and that one server while working was wearing a kimono. The diners were dressed to the nines and most of the men in suits looked like they just came here from a Gala. The ladies here were to dressed to kill in beautiful gowns, not to the level of a wedding dress but, they were gorgeous nonetheless. I think the most underdressed patrons were this young teen couple and they were dressed semi-formal. I get the feeling the staff just thought they were too cute to reject. I swear I overheard their waitress go 'aww' when she passed their table and saw them talking over their meal.

From the corner of my eye, I see a man standing in front of Maître d, waving Stephanie over. Stephanie saunters over to her guy. Whoa, I can now see why she liked him. Let's see who Stephanie set me up with. If her guy is already here, then my date can't be too far behind. To the left of Stephanie's date, he was talking to someone else. Oh god, it's him! Is that the guy Stephanie set me up with?! I give him a once over, and I am not happy! He's wearing a tux shirt covered in stains and dress pants with a hole in the knee. What the hell Stephanie?! Another loser, this guy is a schlub what the hell?! I wouldn't even recommend him to work at a newsstand for Christ's sake!

Oh, that's just great! Now he's arguing with the Maître d. I can hear it from here that it's about his attire. Oh god, Steph you owe me a spa day.

"Aiden I would like for you to meet Frisk." Stephanie wasn't even looking at me as she spoke focusing almost all her attention on Aiden.

"Oh nice to meet you, Frisk. My friend is on his way, he's a bit of a funny fellow," Aiden says with an almost nervous tone and an accent I could hear. He's British, way to go Steph!

"Hello, you must be Chad," I say using my most polite and courteous and formal voice. Maybe I'm wrong to judge someone on their clothes maybe his personality more than makes up for it. It wouldn't be the first time looks can be deceiving in the guys I date. Or... I need to put that dream out of my mind that guy isn't real!

"Ah, you must be the lovely Frisk! Aiden and Stephanie have told me all about you, though they didn't tell me how pretty you are! I'm glad I dressed up for this date. " He kisses my hand.

Gross, I need to get my hand disinfected. Come on now Frisk, be nice no judgmental thoughts only positive thoughts. You're a better person than this! At least he can speak English that's a plus, right? I'm internally wincing, but I'm grinning in a way my old acting teacher would be proud of. A smile that looks happy that even goes to your eyes and you don't give away your anger not even in your body language.

"Well, Stephanie didn't tell me much about you. She wanted you to be a bit of a mystery so, tell me about yourself Chad," I say to as we are being seated at our table. Stay kind Frisk! Aiden and Stephanie were whispering deep in their conversation so, I have no choice but to talk to Chad.

"Well, I'm a bit of entrepreneur. I'm a bit of an investor in a little-known startup company; they have a solid business plan and an incredible idea."

"What's the idea?" I ask trying to sound curious. I was nailing it, but on the inside, I can already tell this is a bad idea. He was most likely exaggerating about the whole thing.

"A Food truck, in particular, a bakery business on wheels. What do you think?"

 _Sounds like a financial flop! Since most restaurants are a gamble and on wheels? Let's sign this business death certificate on this business now! And I have no doubt you made up the whole thing to impress me, but I'll go along with it. Just to avoid making a scene._

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! How did you come up with it?" I say sounding more thrilled for the idea and him. Though in my head I'm daydreaming I grew wings, and I'm flying out of the open window in front of me.

I let him ramble on saying things I know are not even close to real words but were gibberish and nonsense. By this point, the waiter came by to give us our menus and asked if we would like sparkling waters as we go over the menu. Before he walked away, he slipped a piece of paper with his number in my menu and on the other side wrote: "I'm sorry you're stuck with this loser." I tuck away the number into my purse. He was cute but really not my type. He was more up my friend tina's alley than mine. Chad was going on and on about himself for twenty minutes about being a bullfighter for a few months then a flight attendant for a few weeks. Even went as far as to tell me a tall tale that he was the co-owner of a successful restaurant for a few years. If I were a moron, I would still know he's lying. There's no way he could be that successful and not know how to dress for a first date.

"Did you know there's a second part to this date? Aidan planned on us going to a club after dinner, and I was wondering whether you were up for going...?" hoped Chad.

Frisk answered, "Maybe but we're not dressed for clubbing and neither are you."

 _Are you kidding me?! If I have to leave this date to change outfits, I'm not coming back! I can just stay at home to cozy up and watch Netflix in sweats instead._

"Don't worry we'll meet up at . . . " lowering his voice and a smirk slowly growing on his face. I started to feel a chill running up my spine.

"Chad you know that's not the next part." Aiden had this look on his face of 'he's just playing around don't take what he said seriously.' I glance at Steph's sympathetic face noticing she too understood that Chad was being dead serious. That did not bode well with me seeing how the rest of this night was heading. Continuing, "sorry ladies the next part of the date is going to the play a few blocks away. I think he forgot, right Chad?" Aiden gives Chad an almost disapproving look. Still, he ignores Aiden and continues to gaze at me like a predator stalking prey. _You wish buster- touch me, and I will call the cops. I'm not getting my finery or fist dirty because of you._

"Alright if we're done with dinner. Shall we ladies?"

Stephanie chirps, "Sure!" looking completely love struck. Aiden looked not too far off from her, but the grin he was fighting on his face to keep his composure spoke a thousand words.

"Then let's get going."

Inside I'm screaming trying to make something up for later like the stomach flu, the mumps, hell even an instantaneous fever. Anything to get out of close quarters with Chad.

Final note: Before anything my dear reader, you treat the first chapter like the precedent for the rest of the story. You set up characters motivation the bare basics of their personality, and how they react to a few situations, they're involved in. Or get an idea of what they're like from it. Base on a first chapter you can figure whether you want to read the story or not. I know I've done it plenty of times in the past when reading new fics. A lot of just incorrect wording or something that seems badly written or not worth the effort of reading? Or just something that can take me out of the story like inconsistencies in the writing in the first chapter alone. I know that pain, but I honestly hope that's not for something people think of my own fic but that's a possibility for any writer to get about their own work. Now if you end here and read no more I down blame you theirs a bunch of great fics out there thanks for giving this one a look to see if you like it. Those of you who stay, I love you guys and get ready for a wild ride filled with twisting corkscrew turns and swirling vortex loops.


	2. will this night ever end ?

Authors note Maybe to some people I'm taking my sweet time to get to the underground and to the true part of the story. I just want to flesh out Frisk. She's a complex character and deserves to be given a developed background. I want that to be conveyed as clearly as possible. I Want the Frisk I create to be someone who has her own life dreams and skills. She has a good group of friends that she can count on and a good life she's lived. She's kind of the opposite of most versions of Frisk that already exist. Hell, most Frisk I've Read about before in other stories, usually, Frisk has had the worst possible life ahead of them, lacks friends or has a dark life before they fell or are incredibly unhappy or bored with they lead or lead so far. Why not write a version of Frisk who is kind and sweet but kicks butt? Who had a happy life and skills not many people would assume she gained? People who would miss and mourn her. That's the kind of person I want to create. Also remember to comment or leave a kudos .

It wasn't a long walk, but it felt like forever with Chad eye humping me with every step we take. The sidewalk was still moist from the freak rainstorm earlier this afternoon. It made the sidewalk shimmer like stardust under the streetlights. This neighborhood has become so ritzy. As we walked, there are bike lanes on the roads, and we passed quite a few very posh boutiques and shops that were still open. I could see a few brownstone apartments expertly maintained. As we walked forward, there was music wafting from somewhere far off. Across the street, I can see a couple giggling while sharing a sundae at an ice cream shop. I noticed Steph and Aiden walking hand and hand looking incredibly like young sweethearts.

Aren't they beautiful and sweet? I'm going to tease the ever stuffing out of her when the night is over. She completely loves him, and that makes me smile. While I may not be happy, I'm glad at least she is.

I look up to see that we were finally at the Bright Blaise theater. Weird name but apparently the founder believed the mountain was actually a volcano and wanted that to be immortalized forever. As insane as the idea is, it's still beautifully built and maintained. The marquee wasn't set up, but I'm not shocked it was off-season and slow for patronage and considering there was no usher or valet outside they were also understaffed tonight. At least the one ticket girl is out here tonight. Looking at the archway, the beautiful carpeting, and the atmosphere, I had a desperate need of a breather from Chad and his creepy staring. I look at Stephanie and Aiden, but it seems like they were busy seeing into each other's souls.

I interrupt, "Wait! Stephanie, I need to use the ladies room. Can you come with me?"

"I'll be back in a second Aiden." Leaving on Aiden a longer kiss on his cheek.

Stephanie and I walk quietly to the ladies' bathroom.

"Okay, Frisk I get it! He's a complete jackass, and I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have pawned him off on you. Can we talk about this when we go home?"

"Sure Stephanie but here's the deal for this whole weekend. You owe me big, and you need to put this guy on Angie's show next week! He said that that was his best outfit, he doesn't know how to behave and he's borderline undateable!"

"Fine, deal but first we have to make this look good. We have to keep a steady mask for the rest of the night. Chad gets on my nerves just like he does you. I really like Aidan, and I don't want to screw up another date again. Chad ruined our stay-in date night a few weeks ago! You know how hard it is for me to find a guy I would want to have a night like that with?!" She turns to the mirror to fix her hair.

"What is the name of this play and what is this play about. What are we even seeing anyways, Stephanie?" I was honestly curious. While I had a few ideas what plays were out at the moment, nothing stood out as a must-see play of the evening.

"Frisk, it's an original play. It talks about the legend of the mountain."

Stephanie wasn't looking me in the eyes. Now I'm worried about her. She has bad news to tell me I'm sure of it.

"Like we haven't heard it a dozen times, "

I say jokingly trying to make sure she knows I won't be mad.

"Apparently, it has a new spin. The writer supposedly found something looking through books on the myth or whatever. He calls it 'The Truth of Mt Ebott'."

"Maybe this won't be so bad, Stephanie. I can act really engrossed in the play since it's an original production." The plan was already formulating in my head to schmooze some of the elite audience to try and be kind to Chad but still keep my distance.

"...Frisk, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news since I didn't know Aiden was thinking of here-before he brought us here-but your ex-boyfriend is the director of this play. "

"-You're kidding!" This can't be happening. What's next, I'm going to be swept into OZ, and I'm going to have to play my part as Dorothy?! This night is only getting worse by the hour!

"I wish I were, Frisk." Her face seems somber, like she didn't want to deal with anymore conflict and drama tonight. It's already been a bit of an emotional roller coaster tonight. At least for m, it is.

"I haven't talked to Jacob since we broke up and it's not like it ended it on good terms considering how and when I broke up with him! He wanted to marry me, and I wasn't even half as in love with him as he was with me, Steph!" Thinking back to him, I remember it vividly; it haunts my dreams because of how cruel I felt I was.

We were at the quad laying on the green grass, trying to just spend time with one another and he saw an opportunity. He was on his knees with a beautiful diamond ring in hand. There was a gigantic crowd of the other coeds. They dropped what they were doing just to watch this including an intense game of hacky sack and ultimate Frisbee. Everyone was watching with baited breath; the relief of finals being over long forgotten in their minds. The summer sun was gleaming over him creating a beautiful halo around us. He goes on a soliloquy about his love for me and how long he's loved me. Mentioning things he's never shared until that moment in front of at least 100 people. So I felt even more distraught when I shot him down. I tried to be gentle, but he wouldn't get the hint. I had to be blunt and harsh and tell him that this relationship was over in front of all those people. I wish he had at least gone to a more private setting. The audience was crushed, but Steph wasn't shocked even though she looked disappointed with me at that moment.

"I still don't know why you broke up with him. You could have learned to love him." Stephanie's words brought me to the present drama about to unfold tonight.

"You can't marry someone you will get tired of and feel like you can't really talk about your life with" Stephanie begins to honestly think about it "-What? Did you want me to marry someone I don't love just to try to be happy while on the inside I'm unhappily married to them?"

"No I wouldn't wish that on anyone but, he's the only guy you dated seriously. You were with him from senior year in high school all the way through college. That's a lot of time to date someone Frisk, and to feel nothing."

"I know that Steph. I wanted to break it off so many times during freshman year in college, after high school graduation, there were so many times, but I got comfortable. In a lot of things, He was some many of my firsts. This is going to be awkward."

"Hopefully, he's not here tonight."

"Knowing my luck he'll be here Stephanie, and honestly when that time comes when he sees me in the crowd; I'm going to try to book it for the concessions."

"All right all right all right If all else fails, I'll try to skip out with you but honestly, I really like Aiden, and I don't want to do that to him." She starts pouting at me.

"I know you like Aidan, Stephanie I can see it in your eyes. I haven't seen you look at anyone like that. I think the closest you come to this amount of happiness is when you look at food!"

"Stop kidding around Frisk we have to go out there." She made a stern face knowing from the earlier sigh that was about to run and hail a cab home.

"Yeah, we don't want them thinking we decided to skip out and run out of the bathroom window. Though I've considered it twice already, Stephanie. At the restaurant."

Stephanie huffs, "Just one more day for both of us and I promise, I'll get Chad on Angie's show before you know it." She takes in a shaky deep breath feeling like she's holding back tears, "I really am sorry that I got you roped into this. I'll explain when we go home, I promise." She was downcast and couldn't look at me.

"It's okay Steph stop those tears. Aiden needs to see you at your best!" My heart was in it, but I felt like I was about to go meet the grim reaper. But, I was determined to tough it out for Stephanie.

Out of the bathroom, we came out, I with my plastered on smile and Stephanie with a real one.

Smirking, "Hey, do you miss us?" Says Chad trying to smile naturally but honestly is coming off even more creepy.

"Yeah, nothing like freshening up after a succulent meal," Stephanie said though her words wavered.

Especially since if things get pretty awkward, we're getting the hell out of here. I don't care what she says.

"'The Legend of the Mountain' is the name of this play? Not a really imaginative title," I say to Aiden. I don't care if I'm ignoring Chad, I have to talk to someone of substance tonight other than Stephanie. At least Aidan is obviously the brains of this operation.

Still, while Chad made me want to tear my hair out doesn't mean I can't pretend I'm not enjoying Stephanie and Aiden's company. Who are making up for this terrible night so far. Though I feel like an unintentional third wheel since Chad is bordering 'creepy clinger who wasn't invited, but he's here anyway.' My nerves are frayed knowing Jacob might be in there isn't helping, but I got to do this.

 **Knowing that you will be going home after the play fills you with determination**.

We walked through the halls, and I can see the concession. While I wasn't hungry anymore, I know I'll be thirsty half way through the play.

"Hey, can we get some drinks before the play starts? I get the feeling that this play might be a long one?"

"Hmmm I see where you're going with this Frisk and I like it," Chad probably assuming I wanted to drink. Gross, not tonight doofus, not with you.

"Chad, all I want to drink is a soda." I raise an eyebrow making it clear I'm not budging on that. He gave me a smile, and in that moment I was hoping Aiden was ordering the snacks.

We start walking to the concession, and already there was a decent crowd. I recognize a few people there; some as other actors I usually work with on their night off like I was. Whether watching the performance for entertainment value or to see the competition for the spotlight on center stage, I felt all the dread from before well up inside me and all I wanted to do was run out of the audience because right there center stage was obviously the narrator, director, and writer, Jacob standing there smiling happily.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, let me take you back 5,000 years ago. We had settled this mountain range that was fret with monsters. Fearful though they were the monsters promised no harm. An uneasy peace was started, that is where this story begins. Now sit back ladies and gentleman for a story you will never forget."

With his opening narration, the play began and honestly I was pretty entranced with the play even though I've heard this legend so much in my life but the new angle was great and does give a better idea. A tragic love story between a young noblewoman who was promised to the prince to maintain peace and her soulmate a monster who stole her away on the eve of when she was to be married. Demanding action from the kingdom for the betrayal of a broken betrothal inciting war. It was a thrilling tale of bloodshed and heartache with casualties on each side. I was so entranced I didn't notice what Chad was doing to my left.

I felt his hand on my kneecap without looking away from the performance. I decide to tell Chad off controlling my voice to make sure my anger doesn't bleed through it.

"If you don't move your hand I will crush it," I whispered in his ear so only he could hear.

"Fine baby whatever you say," He says in a mock whisper.

"Don't call me baby," I say through grit teeth. I can barely hold back my rage. What! The! Fuck! Dude!

"Fine," he says winking at me with what I think is supposed to be a smoldering look. It makes me sick. Thank god intermission had come.

"Hey Steph, let's hit up the concession stand? The final act will start in 15 minutes. Might as well get some snacks right, Steph?"

"Sure, Frisk, I could go for some malts balls right now. I'll be right back Aiden." She smiles at Aiden while she starts walking up the aisle. We start walking towards the concession. Thankfully most of the patrons lined up to use the bathroom leaving the concessions barren.

"Frisk just hold a little longer the play is almost over."

"He's touching my knee he's crossing the line we just met tonight what does he take me for?!"

"I know I know I owe you big."

"You owe me so much Steph, he's not even trying to be decent in front of this crowd. For Pete's sake, the elite are here tonight!"

"I'm so sorry, truly!"

The only person in line finally finished with their excessive order of buying one of everything. The guy behind the counter looked beyond tired and harassed. I asked for a slice of pizza and the malt balls. Heck, maybe grossing Chad out might work at making him keep his hands off me. I gave him a $20 tip and told him it'll be okay. He gave me a gigantic smile just barely reaching his eyes, but he thanked me. Probably the nicest anyone has ever been to him in months, but that's issue working register anywhere I swear. The customer thinks it's ok to harass the cashier even when it's out of their control, whatever the complaint may be. It's the sad reality we live in.

Getting back to our seat wasn't much of an issue. Chad gave me a lusty look. I wish he'd at least try to conceal his animalistic behavior. I think I heard the women behind us scoff at us and talk about the classless youth of today. Under other circumstances, I would have given that woman a piece of my mind, considering Chad was trying to grope me again. I had no leg to stand on; in her eye, I was just some woman with an amorous date. For all she knew, I reciprocated the lout's feelings. I swear I can feel my rage building as keep trying to stop myself from making a scene and being spotted. Jacob was in the front row center of the audience enraptured with his masterpiece. I don't blame him I've heard this myth a thousand times, and he made it interesting. Something I wasn't expecting, he should be proud he made a myth I've heard a thousand times interesting. Though I hope he doesn't try to gauge the audience as he used to in college when he would put on his original plays. He noticed everyone no matter how inconspicuous. If he notices me, I'm hoping he doesn't make another scene I've been avoiding this confrontation for the last two years. While I haven't talked to him in three years. He's tried to contact me, and more than once begged me back on several occasions, publicly and privately, not getting the hint that it's over for me in every way. I'm not even going to try to be friends with him, or it will encourage more of this begging or worse, any more desperate attempts.

The play was ending on the dark note of the monsters' banishment and humanity winning the war. He gave a final narration reminding me of the speech the Lorax gave about love and acceptance being the answer. The cast showed up on stage as the clapping started and they started taking their bows. Jacob looked at the audience like he used to. I tried to hide in my seat , while Chad started making lewd commentary about me blowing him and a bunch of gross imagery.

"Let's just go. We don't have to stay for the ovation, right?" Steph was making excuses, and that was enough for us to start moving.

"Frisk! Frisk!" Jacob had not only spotted me, but he was also running towards my seat!

"We need to leave now." My voice stronger than I actually felt.

"Okay, okay, hold your horses sexy we'll get to my bed in due time."

"Ugh, I just want out of here." Whatever mental deficiency he has I hope it isn't contagious to the general population because he's lucky I didn't turn him into pulp after the stunts he pulled tonight.

"Please, Frisk wait!"

"Wait, does that guy want to talk to you, sexy? Maybe we should hear what the dork has to say."

"Frisk! It's been so long, but you're here for the debut of my Magnus opus that will place the town of Ebbot on the map. You have returned to me my love, take me back, Frisk! I've changed! I'm a different man, I promise! I missed you so much sweetheart, I'm so sorry just don't leave me-Frisk wait!"

During his monologue, I was looking for the clearest path around these people, noticing the rows behind me had to be cleared. All the onlookers were standing in the aisles watching the train wreck that is Jacob Marsh's anxious and desperate plea to get his ex-girlfriend back. I can't take it. I started jumping the seats and running towards the door. Not now, I'm not doing this again with him.

"Steph let's go I can call a cab, and we can get going," I yell over the crowd people muttering and murmuring about the event.

I'm running towards the front doors pulling my phone out to call the taxi company I normally use.

"Jacob, you need to stop. Frisk doesn't want to speak to you." Steph was pleading at Jacob, but he was too far gone. He had found me, and he wasn't stopping till he got me to take him back.

"Frisk, please! Wait I'm sorry, I loved you, Frisk. I still love you, and if you take me back, I promise it will change. I'll treat you like the queen you deserve to be, I'll be your slave! Anything just takes me back, Frisk!"

My face blanks as I try to become stone and to not let his heartache affect me. Though, I couldn't help but feel sorrow that he still loved me and it was unrequited. That's gotta sting. He kept going on and Steph, Aiden, Chad and the rest of the audience followed us out of the theater. People love a good train wreck against all common sense of minding your own business. The cab had finally arrived, and Jacob continued to sob and plead. Off to the corner, I see Aiden and Stephanie saying goodbye unnoticed.

"Steph, our ride is here!" I say stepping into the cab to leaving space for Steph.

"Frisk please!-"

"I told you, Jacob, I'm sorry this happened to you, but you need to move on," I say closing the cab door. Tell the driver the address.

"The evening shouldn't have ended this way," I say, sighing.

Steph reasons, "Well it did but, it wasn't your fault. I blame Chad's bad behavior for half of it at least."

"At least I get to relax with my best friend at home for the rest of the night, right?"

Grinning, "Yeah, you're right Frisk. Way to stay determined and positive."

"More like great fake optimism you mean," I say with a laugh.

We were both laughing. I guess we both knew tonight was not only a bust, but supremely embarrassing. I can't show my face anywhere near that part of town for who knows how long! That was last thought I had as I paid for the cab fare and automatically walking myself to the apartment with Steph. I open the doors and head to lie on the couch like I'm on autopilot. I had to speak up about what had been bothering me all night.

"Stephanie," I start, "care to explain why you didn't mention Chad is the worst guy you've ever set me up with?"

"First, you wouldn't go, but I couldn't pawn him off on our other friends. At least you can kick his ass if he tries something. Can you imagine Angie who's so kind-hearted putting up with Chad's advances? Or Jessica? Tina? None of them can deal with how slimy he is."

We talked into the night while watching TV about the play, dinner and how to explain to Angie that fixing this guy will give your show enough buzz to get nationwide status.

Final note why ends it here? Well, they settled the night and it ended on good terms at least for Frisk. Though I think Stephanie has residual guilt for what she did to frisk. Even if Frisk forgives her it's bothering her what she did. She didn't want to be a selfish ass to Frisk but she's falling for Aiden. I'm not going to lie my dear readers I will be flipping perspectives a lot from the first person to the third person to second person. Usually, the chapter will be dedicated to that point a view and perspective. I want this to be a fully developed world. To do that others insights and perspectives are needed to be able to be read. Maybe I took a hint from someone whose work I read and he decided to go to the left of plot and build an entire world. He focused on everything but the actual plot of the story and he's about 1000 of pages in and only a month has happened in that story. I wish I was that good at descriptive detail and world building. One day to be able to write exposition without it sounding tedious, but I do the best I can and practice makes perfect. Also, there will be no consistency on chapter length. Some chapters are big some are snack bites in size. Also if you bold words and no reference to whose talking? That's an intentional or unintentional save . Like what happens in the game .


	3. A Different New Perspective

Author's note: Obviously I'm not Toby fox nor do I own undertale. I honestly didn't know where to place this chapter. Since the perspective is very different but I came to the realization the only way to logically put this after the events and before the story goes deep and these characters are forgotten in the shuffle. Oh for those who will ask about it the timestamp is only for getting an idea how long things are taking. When they are happening and to give a timeline how long Frisk was in the underground. As a way to keep when the present is clear. If you ever watched or read a story where you can't figure when something's happening because they do a lot of flash-forwards and flashbacks with no sense of when or what's happening in the present you have my empathy and condolences thankfully this is something I know and suffered through in other fics. This is a problem a lot. I won't do any diary entry style story but the timestamp will be there for your convenience whether you need it or not is fine but from personal experience, I think it's a nice touch.

Friday evening April 12 202X

"Well, that went splendidly!" I say as I am locking the door to the apartment and Chad hits the couch laughing up a big storm. Great now I have to deal with more of his drunken behavior…  
"Are you happy Chad you almost ruined our double date. If it hadn't been for Frisk's ex-boyfriend making a scene at the theater, she might have had the forethought to cancel tomorrow. You know that Frisk was your last chance. No girl will or wants to date you. None of my friends will go on a second date with you. Do you understand what you've done? She's a good woman, kind thoughtful strong; if I were her, I would have left you after the first pass you made to her. She's a person Chad, not a piece of meat you can gawk at with no consequences she's a classy woman. She's not the cashier at Kmart that you take out to sizzler and she's glad you paid her any attention at all. All I asked you to do was to dress formally that's it. You couldn't even do that, and that's all I asked of you! When you sober up in the morning we're going to have a talk."  
"Yeah right, dude whatever." He was laughing uncontrollably.

Sigh, I can't believe I have to keep this charade, but after finally finding Stephanie and the issues Chad is causing I might have to plan on getting a new roommate. If I didn't need to keep my personal finances without reproach or without arousing suspicion on how someone so young has this much money much less how he got the money the less, I stand out the more, the easier this will be. I lay my head on the pillow trying to calm my racing mind I can plan in the morning.

The snow was falling lightly, there might be a snowstorm tonight but the day was nice for enjoying. Incredibly cold day but nothing I wasn't used to. While it stings me, I can stand it if it's for her. Who I see sitting by the on the bench looking at the ice rink. All bundled up in in a big fluffy scarf light blue with a matching coat and hat. Skates by her boots while she is singing a melody with no words. God if I didn't fall for her before I was falling now.  
"Stephanie? Would you like to skate with me? We have the rink to ourselves why not? " She giggles, "Okay." taking my hand with no fear or hesitation.  
I take her hand in mine and with my skates laced up. I took it nice and easy on the ice. I look at her eyes, and I know this is where I want to be. I do an impressive trick on the ice which made her smile up at me. I skated towards her I gather her in my arms dipped her and kissed her on the lips.

The sun was glimmering into my room. The dream I had of Stephanie was sweet; hopefully, I only see the glimpse of my dreams.

I wake up I stretch my back releasing tensions in my body bracing myself for the argument with Chad over his behavior last night. Cooking myself breakfast after what Chad pulled he's so lucky . . .

I made myself some pancakes with a side of hash browns and glass of orange juice. Chad came out of his room look worse for wear good the bastard deserves a hangover Aiden thought  
"Remember what happened last night Chad?"  
"No why should I 'Aiden'?" As always he put more emphasis on my name than needed.  
"Can you stop that and stay on topic? Last night do you remember how much of a dick you were to Frisk who tried to be nice to you."  
"You knew she wasn't my type of girl."Chad had a look of impertinence. That's just, great he's going to be difficult today.  
"Well, you scared away your type of girl, Chad! Couldn't you be nice for one night? I remember you were nicer before you were more cheerful what's going on with you?"  
"I feel hopeless Aiden; it's been so long when does the charade end? Why do we have to live like this still after all this time?"  
"You know why and we all do our part Chad. But another stunt like this you can live with Mark and work with him, and he can get you a job in construction. He won't be lenient over how you act. Like how I am over your behavior. His lifestyle is very lonely and very minimalist."  
"Whoa, Aiden I'm sorry, please." His face was dropping Aiden wasn't joking his face had stoney resolution, he's had enough of it truly.  
"Chad you're not leaving me much of a choice here. You're embarrassing us and bringing unwanted attention. What if one of your stupid actions lead to newsworthy attention. That will lead to them wanting to interview us, and they'd dig a Little Deeper, and everything we have all worked for would be for nothing."  
"Okay, I'll promise to be on my best behavior."  
"Please do Chad. Frisk is a good woman she was kind enough to not to run no matter how rude and perverted you were. She was patient to listen while you decided to ruin the evening on purpose in order to go home early."  
"Well, she's not my one Aiden! look at you found yours. "  
"I get that Chad; doesn't mean you don't have to be a prick about the situation. You're not a child anymore, and you can't keep doing this! Don't mention the incident with Frisk ex-boyfriend okay?"  
"Fine, fine I get it. I'll go start getting ready for today's date."  
"Dress your best were going hiking first."  
"Yippee." With that, I already knew he wasn't even going try to be civil today, but it was too late to call it off.  
Oh well, how bad could today get anyway? If all else fails, I'll divert attention off Chad. I should let mark have a heads up regardless about the change. About him getting a roommate he doesn't like surprises, especially when he's dealing with this kind of issue.

Final note: They have secrets whether good or bad it's not your time to know yet trust me. As always if you want to ask me questions about anything look for my Tumblr Lady_fairy_moth ask questions or a suggestion. If it's really good I'll put it in the chapter and give full credit in the note of that chapter. All comments are appreciated. Though honestly this chapter probably the one I like the least.


	4. Will This Weekend Ever End?

Author's note Well I hope you're ready to start blushing. Since I'm not pulling any punches. As always I'm not Toby Fox, I don't own Undertale. Honestly, one of my favorite chapters I've written so far.

I can feel the heat of the sun on my skin. The gentle lapping of the ocean meeting the shore met my ears. The beach blanket under my bikini bottom. This is paradise.  
"Do you enjoy the sunlight, beautiful?" A deep voice whispered to me. I hum in agreement too content to use words.  
"I never I thought I'd see the surface much less see it with you." He runs a finger up my thigh. I look down to see no hand touching me.

"Are you a ghost, is that why I can't see you?" I ask out loud. It maybe a dream, but twice this mysterious voice shows and twice I couldn't see him.  
"No, my angel I'm no ghost I just don't think you're ready to see me. "He says this in a way that has my heart beating faster than a drum solo.  
"Now let me rub sunscreen on your back. "He picks up the bottle and with invisible hands squirts it his hands.  
"lay on your stomach Frisk. "his was low I was starting to feel dizzy but still bold enough to speak up.  
"How come you get to know my name and I don't know yours?" I ask flirtatiously. Though I can feel my resolve crumbling about not drowning in the fantasy.  
"Because you will meet me soon enough babe, just be patient and relax. "He said this in my ear it almost sounded like a purr.  
I silently obey though my toes unconsciously curl into the blanket. I was under his spell he starts covering my legs in sunscreen though any time he touched my thigh whether purposely or accidentally I don't know. All I know is how I felt, a spark rush through me. When he started to focus on my back I felt him position his body over mine. he was seated on my butt for a better angle but now I'm very aware how aroused I am and how close he is and I can feel myself losing myself to lusty haze.  
"I promise not to dry hump you; unless you want me to. "He says with a confident voice. usually, hate this much overconfidence and bravado, but the voice made it work. or maybe it's because he is balancing it out with kindness and asking, not demanding that I give in to what he actually wants to do. He got to my shoulder blades rubbing my A\aches away and started peppering my neck in kisses between rubbing in and massaging my back. I sharply breathe though I can feel myself my breathing becoming faster. I'm lost in the fog of lust; I would give anything to make him keep going and to give me more.

I fall out of my bed I bruise my hand but pick myself off the floor. Okay, this time, I need a cold shower and a cold glass water. these dreams are getting ridiculous. I'm borderline soaked in my own sweat and feeling needy from this last dream! My heart is running a mile a minute and feels a yearning for the dream come back. for the mystery man to be my side and hold me in his arms. No, this is wrong these dreams aren't real; that man isn't real. These dreams need to stop! I wipe the drool off my face. next time I go to the pharmacy; I'm picking up some ZZzquil because these dreams are getting too real to be considered healthy. I need to find a real guy. I stop letting this fantasies take over my life. Now let me add like ten ice cubes to my glass of water; maybe some meditation in the morning will clear my mind.

There was a slight breeze coming through the opened window. The apartment was clean but airy. With a windowed balcony. A smattering of blue all over the furniture with soothing green to accent the walls. It had the feeling of a lived and loved home. Decorated personally with pictures of many people on the walls including the occupants of the apartment. It was a picturesque morning; the sun was shining brightly almost cheerfully in the sky. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the deep blue made anyone feel their heart a light to know such a beautiful day was only just beginning. There was a waft of freshly brewed coffee in the air and you could hear sizzling from the kitchen. You could hear the dulcet tones of the TV tuned into early morning news. On the bed laid Frisk half-awake still sleepy from her prior dream. She was flipping through her phone reading an article about the reopening of Mount Ebbot. It was closed down after that last person disappeared almost a year ago. It restarted the whispers and gossip about the mountain. Everyone in the tri-county knew the legend of Mount Ebbot. Those who climbed the mountain and make it to the Peak will disappear never to be seen again. It was something staunchly for the longest of time believed as six people had disappeared from the town who all decided to climb the mountain. But for over two hundred years no one had disappeared from the mountain. But the legend is so popular that the town turned it into an attraction with free Wi-Fi, souvenirs, and cable cars that can take you to the peak or you can take the marked trails and have a hike. I was only being looking at the article because near the base of the mountain there's a yoga studio I go to. The yoga studio that had to relocate because of the investigation on the last person who disappeared. The manhunt went on for months that poor man. He was a police officer who was checking on a report of a group of teenagers who were having supposedly having an orgy on the mountain. It might be an exaggeration If I had taken a shot at who would come up with such ridiculous explanation for a bunch of teens going to a mountain at night. It had to have been an elderly person who probably called it in. But still, he went to the mountain to investigate and never returned home. It breaks my heart for his family and friends. It kinda hits close to home to me because I did know him a bit. There aren't so many schools in this town. We were in different social circles; we were friendly for drama kid and football player . But we became close after he joined up my judo dojo and became my sparring partner. I miss Dylan , he could take a roundhouse kick like a pro . I hope he's not dead a guy like that doesn't deserve a fate like that for just doing his job.

KNOCK, knock the pounding on the door jolts me from my thoughts on the article.

"Come on Frisk you promised chad a second chance. Aiden won't go unless Chad has a date too! something about him getting mopey and jealous. when he's rejected on the first date." I can hear her yell through the door her voice has a tinge of sadness to it. I can't bail on her even If I really want to.  
"Fine Stephanie! I can feel myself internally screaming as the words come out of my mouth. You're my best friend but this is the last time I do this! Chad is weird and handsy. I know you like Aiden but next time get Angie and the group to go with you, next time. You know her standards; she'll date anyone if means she can get them on the show." Better to pass the douche nozzle to our mutually kind-hearted friend. Who loves guys she can fix and change. Angie loves a project and always come out with decent enough results. it's what happen when you chose a career where you are known by the title the life guru. Every guy she's changes become the hottie of the year or she ensures will be. Most of the tri-county watches her show to see who's the latest guy who needs fixing.  
"Yay! Thanks, Frisk I love you! I'll make this up to you I promise." She says through the door. Time to get ready for another hellish double date. Two hours of Stephanie primping and changing ten times deciding on flirty but a very classy outfit. Since it was almost summer weather. She was wearing navy capris with the rose design around the pockets. For a shirt, she was wearing a pink floral print blouse with a boat neck collar. With slight makeup and her strawberry blonde hair down in curls. She knew she'd blow Aiden's mind today.

We meet with Aiden and Chad at the parking lot of Bertrand park near the movie theater. Stephanie looks up and runs to Aiden and he picks her up and spins her like they do in cheesy romantic comedies. You're so lucky you're like a sister to me. I took a moment to really look at Aiden he was all Stephanie's but it's never a bad idea to check out your friend's guy just in case. so you don't end up dating a guy that looks just like him and then your friend accuses you of being jealous. He was a tall guy at 6'6 strong guy flowing jet black. The kind of hair women loves the run their fingers through. He was the kind of guy that women always swoon over in magazines or YouTube videos. he was a dream guy he had the personality, the looks, steady job, and attentive. I couldn't be mad at Stephanie for being already head over heels for him in her place I would be too. I'm so glad she's found, someone. Though I wish the same was happening to me, but dreams aren't reality.

I can see Chad in a little bit away a lecherous grin spreading on his face. I wonder If I have enough time to make myself seem sick and call up Angie? I see him walking towards me. Great, he's walking over here there's no time to make it convincing enough. For a moment I really look at Chad before I open my mouth he was the ending at about 5'10 maybe little overweight literally hunched as he stands up weak chin, almost balding blonde hair, his teeth were crooked, his nose was overly big and his eyes were kind of wide apart giving off a dopey look. he was just so dumpy looking and very shifty like at any moment, a police officer was going to stop by and ask him If he were selling drugs. He didn't even try to look his best. Does he even care about my impression of him? his clothes are borderline rags covered in stains and holes. She usually doesn't judge people on their clothes, heaven knows how badly dressed she could be but If it's a date at least try to look nice. Twice in a row he's dressed like this so this might be his entire wardrobe.  
"Hey, Chad thanks for meeting us all here." I try to put on the cheerful and happy face. Stephanie looked over and knew I was faking it. Sorry, she whispered to me.  
"Nothing like a hike for a second double date am I right?" He said like he had the most brilliant idea ever. Buffoon.  
"Yeah I guess but aren't we going to the movies?" Trying to ask kindly and politely as possible while inside I'm freaking out. Do you honestly want to see me destroy my nice outfit? You already on thin ice buddy! I paid good money for this outfit! While I maybe dressed nicely in my skinny jeans and this long-sleeved shirt. where the neckline was wrapped around my shoulders showing just a hint of cleavage. But I wasn't dressed that way for him on the last date. If there's one thing Stephanie was is very detail oriented after the mishandling of the last date. even though she knew she sticking me with a chubby loser. she knew to dig up all the information she can on him. What Stephanie found didn't make him sound any better than when she first con me into this. his two ex-girlfriends had to move away because of their break up and there is a girl who has a restraining order because she kept finding Chad in her bushes. He can't hold down a job to save his life. He only made rent from whatever he can collect unemployment. Top off the loser cake that he was already, He was also high school dropout. Let's just say I was prepared to have a boring night and avoiding his advances. As I was avoiding him, I picked up more numbers than I knew what to do with. Even If he tried to pull me into a dark dank corner years of training should kick in before he could even try talking me into it. Like he ever could be a threat to me!

Days like this I rather reminisce about my life than think about what's to come. thinking of the past all I want to do is thank my parents for letting me go after all my dreams. That include dancing and singing/music classes, modeling, acting, comedy training, creative and script writing and finally martial arts training. I wanted to be a star. at the moment I've had many of scripts and books printed and I've been on a few commercials and I've been a stuntwoman on a few movies and shows. In the end, I want my big break but I can wait for it. patience and determination are the key to everlasting stardom my mom once said.

After all, that training Chad should be no problem considering I am an expert capoeira, I know taekwondo, and I am a master of Judo. If Stephanie hadn't been my friend since I was four years old, I wouldn't put up with this bs.  
"Well, I kind of want us to bond before the movie since it's three hours away. we can take the trail to the top of mount Ebbot. He said trying to seem sweet but giving off an aura of nefarious intentions. I t was when I noticed Aiden had both a backpack and picnic basket with him as we were walking up the trail with Chad saying screw it he'll take the cable car to halfway up the mountain Aiden explained that Chad was having money issues and to not make him feel out of place. we're going to a matinee nearby and a hike and picnic make up for that time in between. I swear Aiden is a more patient person than me to put up with Chad so long. Still, the hike wasn't so bad especially when we went out to see our quaint sweet little town. on the horizon, I could see the coastline of the beach.  
"Okay, time to set up the picnic. "  
"I wonder where Chad is? he should have beat us up here since he took the cable car up here."  
"Stephanie I had forgotten about him being on his way here" I made tone joking for Aiden's sake. I gave her a dirty look she knew I was pretending to forget I'm on a date with the guy.  
Ten minutes of waiting and he meanders over. Looking cocky and so full of himself. I can't even understand why; he looks worse than when he went to the to the cable car. He looked like spilled a drink on himself. Oh god, get me out here!  
"Hey, guys any grub for me?" Chad says he's still walking with a confident swagger though it seemed clumsy wavering as he walked. he honestly couldn't pull off. Did he get wasted on the way here! If he is, Stephanie owes me a spa day. Him sober is too much, him wasted I only do this for you, Stephanie!  
"Yeah, there more than enough food, Chad have a seat next to Frisk. so we can get started on the picnic." Aiden helps him sober up to hand him a thermos of coffee some bread anything! Thank god this the last time I have to deal with him again.  
On the blanket, Chad sit way too close to me almost on top of me! Putting a hand on my thigh giving me another Lecherous smile.  
"Chad! Personal space! Don't touch me!" I harshly half whispered to him  
"Come on babe you know you can feel the electricity between us," he said speaking in a normal voice he had to look like he honestly believed that's what was going on slowly raising his hand higher up my thigh. I stand up I can take this another my time with this slug!  
"Ok that's it! all I feel for you; is disgust, and I want to leave!" I may be an actress, but I could put up with the charade so long and grope my body after I made it clear I don't like it. Disregarding my personal space that's my limit!  
"I'm so sorry Stephanie. I can't do this anymore! There is only so much I can put up with so much in silence, But I'm going home! Aiden, I'm so sorry for this picnic was awesome." I tried to storm off to the direction of the cable cars going down the mountain. Before I get to where I know the cable cars are, I can hear a figure trying to run up behind me. I compare the running to elephant footsteps because every step made an audible thud. I don't want to look back because I got a bad feeling on who it is behind me. they're getting closer and almost feel there right behind me. I turn back to see Chad! Who tried to grab me and push me against one of the cliff sides of the mountain.  
"What I'm not as good as the whining bitch of an ex?" He slurred his words god when is he sober?  
I punched him in the solar plexus. As I walked away, he pushed me the ground. I was about to stand up and rush to cable cars. I was not about to be charged with assault and battery by this moron who's harassing and groping me. Though something is happening around me. The ground started to crumble away to nothing and I fell into a hole that suddenly appeared on the mountain.

Final note Yeah I left it on a cliffhanger. No tears, since the next chapter is on its way, so hold on tight. This story is a bit of a bumpy ride.


	5. Welcome To The Underground

Author's note: While writing this I got my inspiration from three sources and all of them is music. One was the Undertale original lyrics songs from youtube; they've inspired me so much and make this easier to write, Linkin Park the song skin to bones it caught me out of nowhere I fell in love with it, and The Killers. As always I'm not Toby Fox and I do not own Undertale. I'm not going to waste any more of your time talking to all of you. All you want to know what happens next more than my rambles.

Chapter Text

Can I survive this free fall? I can hear the wind howling in my ears and every terrifying thought and memory rushed into my mind. I'll be lucky If I survived the next few moments. If I don't die from pure terror! The air is rushing at my face and dwindling sunlight around me. I feel my strength leaving me. I keep praying to any god that could hear my thoughts that I will survive somehow. With the darkness creeping on me my eyes blur and I can feel my tears as slide down my face, I can feel my heart weakening. Goodbye, world you were glorious and beautiful and I'll miss you.

The shock of incoming death and the belief it was going to be painful caused her to scream her lungs out half way down the fall. She hit the ground with a loud and echoing thud. Flowers that she landed on did nothing to cushion the fall, but maybe it made her impending death more morbid and saddening as their luminescent in the darkness. In her ears, she heard her bones snap like a chorus of twigs snapping at once. The pain is so intense she would have screamed a bloodcurdling scream if she could breathe. Every bone in her body felt broken and shattered. She knew in her heart that this was it.

The rays of sunlight hit her and her barely conscious form, she the human woman who had fallen down here. She was frozen in fear, pain, and shock.

I may not have died on impact, but I'll die from the injuries. She barely noticed the shocked gasp and the feet scurrying towards her, before she collapsed into unconsciousness.

My eyes open, the fog fades slowly from my mind. I can feel the awareness coming back to my consciousness. Whoa! Was I hit by a truck and did anyone catch the license plate of the asshole? Wait a second. She pinches her hip just in case. I'm still alive?! She was lying in an unfamiliar bed and her body felt wired, at the change in the environment. Her strength returned but she was trying to think about how she got here but couldn't really remember how. She accessed her state and she didn't feel any better about her situation. She wasn't in her clothes but wearing very loose pajama shirt and bottoms. She noticed she was hooked up to an I.V. Inside she felt her panic rise and had to tamp it down. Panicking won't change her situation. She decided to use what she remembered from her rudimentary yoga classes to be able to calm down and clear her mind. When she can't train, it seems her aggression would rise to make up for it. Right now my adrenaline was whirling in my blood. Being kidnapped and imprisoned with no idea where she was, was not something she expected to happen but running away is a bad idea. No need to give her kidnappers a reason to tie her up; If they knew what she could do. Sitting on the foreign bed. She crosses her legs Indian style and tries to calmly think about what has happened over the last twenty-four hours and how she could've gotten here. Analyzing every event and hoping I'm not worse off than I think I am. I need to get an idea of what I woke up in. In some stranger's bed with food on a tray waiting for me and hooked up to an I.V. in my arm. I know better than to eat the food until I find out who kidnapped me and decidedly saved me from certain death. I look at my jail cell; I won't be anything but suspicious until I hear out my supposed rescuer. The room was cluttered with kids' toys, clothes and knick-knacks, and mementos. A few pictures on the wall and on a dresser but I couldn't see them. Mostly because of the I.V. being right in front of it. I couldn't really see properly anything in the room. Whoever was in the pictures all I can see from this angle is just the frames. All I can do is wait while I let my captors come back to check on me. If they're friendly they'll let me go, I know that at least but If not, I will act the passive victim until I find an opening.

Hours seem to pass in silence my thoughts running wild. Where was I and who my captors are, of where I might be or what might have done to me while I was unconscious? I try to school my emotions and put those thoughts in the back of my mind. Remember to relax my face to seem as passive, as meek and mild-mannered as possible; who knows what this person is capable of. I hear foots step coming from the hall outside the door and I try to calm my racing mind to fit the mask. I can feel myself for whatever my kidnappers have in store for me.

The footsteps stop at the door. Gently opening the door, the person who steps through was not what I was expecting! It was walking goat! With hands and feet where hooves should be and had horns, ears and a tail that closed the door behind her. The eyes gave away she was lady alright but still never let your guard down until you truly know you are safe as my teachers have taught me.

"Where am I?" Play up the fear and naiveté, the smartest move you can make when you out of your element.

"Oh dear, you woke up alone my child. I'm sorry this must be very confusing. Welcome to the underground dear. You had a very nasty fall down here. You were critically injured when you fell here; I nursed you back to health. I'm sorry I didn't ask you for permission but If I didn't act quickly I knew you might perish. "

Now I feel like an asshole but If the movie misery taught me anything people can be both nice and insane.

"So when can I move around ma'am?" honestly my legs were starting to fall asleep from the lack of activity and walking might do me some good regardless how I feel about where I am.

"None of that ma'am business! Call me Toriel that is my name after all. I hope that as soon as you feel able to let me show you around. Your muscles might be a bit weak you were unconscious for almost two days its Sunday evening.

What! Stephanie must be worried sick about me by now.

"Okay, Maybe Miss Toriel can you help me get adjusted to this place and help me go home?"

"I'll be glad to give a through a trip to the ruins. Though you don't seem surprised, I'm not human, child. You don't seem shocked to see a monster."

"Monsters are a part of our fairytale, and there are still people who believe there are monsters under Mt. Ebbot, that's where I am aren't I?" I was pensive, but I had very little doubt about where I am. The myth swore that all that reach the peak were stolen by the monsters.

"Yes, now If you want that tour of the ruins, let's get a move on. If you're feeling up to it right now? My son, his fiancé and my husband have all gone to a training camp for the week. Since it's the weekend, I have nothing to do but clean the ruins. Usually, I work as the teacher in Snowdin during the week."

"Let's go!" I try to be cheery and excited, but I'm scared. Knowing the fact, I'm in a place seven people mysteriously fell into and disappeared in. I'm nervous about what my fate will be.

"But, first Toriel I am kind of feeling kind of funky, considering how long I was out cold for." And with that, I asked to use the shower before getting ready to go out on my first tour of the underground. I'm going to have re-wear my original outfit because I didn't feel okay asking Toriel about a change of clothes. I honestly wasn't sure if I could trust Toriel just yet; she might have nursed me back to health but she didn't give me an answer about me going home to the surface. I really am grateful for that; she didn't have to help me or save my life, if I had been on the surface I would've had died from those injuries the iv gives the amount of time I was on an unconscious, how did she cure me? I turn the shower of trying instead to focus instead on something else. I look at myself in the floor-length mirror in the bathroom. I look at my petite nose, rounded plump lips, my eyes that I tended to keep half closed because people tell me I have beautiful eyes but they're huge. Having purple eyes can do that. My hair was down straight my mid-back a deep chestnut brown. My beautiful natural olive tone skin, I really look and smile I have a very curvaceous figure. I was no model but I was a looker at least I was in my eyes. Picking up my discarded clothes of the floor I dry myself off with the towel she gave me. I looked around the room till I found the brush to fix my hair. Not really satisfied with the way my hair was tied it couldn't really be helped since I didn't really trust or felt like I knew Toriel personally enough to ask for haircare products. One last look at my rumpled clothing and I felt ready to leave the bathroom and finally head for the front door where Toriel was waiting with a smile.

When she took my hand, I felt my heart warm, and I felt my guard go down. If she wanted to hurt me, eat me, or do anything mean to me; she had almost two days to do just that uninterrupted. She has a kind nature and is letting me walk around and getting to know where I am.

"Come along sweetie," she said with gentle smile

"Alright miss Toriel." She gave me a quick tour of her home. The master bedroom she shared with her husband Asgore decorated in a way that her personality shines through with obvious touches and stuff belonging to her husband. Then next she showed me her sons' Asriel room that he shares with his fiancé, who was originally their adopted daughter Chara. The room seemed to be painted in neutral colors a computer that wouldn't look out of place in 1995 but now looks like a relic of the past now. There were a few posters on the wall of famous people of the underground but I can't really get a good look at them they have water damage and pictures of places in the underground they must love to go to. Honestly wondering about the nightclub among the group of pictures since it was the only place with its sign out front and lit up standing out against the very crowded city with wall to wall buildings The Drain Pipe. I wanted to look more deeply into the room but a guest bedroom, while they use often, is always good to have. Her home I could just feel loved here as we walked out I could see the dying willow tree and it broke my heart but there wasn't much I could do about that. We walked passed a few different monsters Toriel decided to explain that if engaged in a fight, you can truly talk you way out of it and make a friend she demonstrated with a monster she knew then let me practice with a dummy. She explained that the magic that keeps everything and everyone down here also affects your behavior being good is very rewarding and being evil is a never ending punishment. To me, I made it a priority to use my meditation If I have to be kind and a true pacifist to get out here that's what I got to do

"Oh, my I just realized I haven't done the food shopping for the house and with you awake there might not be enough for dinner! I'm sorry about this but you know the way back right? I've left you your cellphone in your pocket. I programmed it with my number If you truly become turned around in the ruins you can call me."

With she took off in the opposite direction, I didn't think she could move that fast. Great stuck in a place I just started looking around in. I bet my phone doesn't work anyway. Like she said my phone was in my pocket but what I didn't expect was that I had Wi-Fi service! Thank your tourist trap. It was there Wi-Fi so I could use their signal to alert Steph I'm still alive!

"Stephanie I'm not only alive but I will back home soon enough I will a way out of here."

"Stephanie I'm alive I'm trapped under the mountain I'm unhurt. Please tell the rescue party to stay away from the peak unless they want to fall in too. "

I hit send.

"Frisk I can't believe it you're alive! The cops think you're actually the kidnappers they want you to send a pic and to call to confirm it.

Send a current picture but since my phone hadn't been broken when I fell I took a picture I was dressed as I was yesterday though clothes are all wrinkled. And my hair was in a ponytail. I sent a picture Stephanie

"Now do believe it's me, Stephanie?" I was exasperated but not with her. I swear sometimes I wonder about police recruitment, I thought they were stricter about the requirements. That they promised the would be stricter about who they allowed to become police officers, but come on are they let any trigger-happy doofus on the force now. I know you lost one of your own last year but come on.

"Frisk it really is you!" Her voice sounds relieved though her voice sounded worse for wear. Like when she used to do all-nighters in college.

I can hear stomping in the background there was yelling and whooping and hear a bit of a struggle. The cops take the phone Stephanie

"Ow, that hurt!" I hear in the distance, and a new voice speaks roughly into the phone.

"Ma'am, where are you?" A gruff male voice rushed his words into the phone.

"Excuse me did you just hurt my friend?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but this urgent. "

"I'm under the mountain sir," I say through grit teeth. My anger at what was done to Stephanie felt like a volcano ready to erupt but a calming breath. These assholes cops are supposed to rescue me or at least provide me assistance If I find a way out on my own. I can kick their asses later.

"That's impossible ma'am," He said gruffly, I could feel his skepticism and like he wants to laugh my claim.

"Well, that's where I am. If you want, you can track this phone go right ahead because that's where I am! Now can you put my friend back on the phone you brute? "I could hear the grumbling the police officer passed the phone back; groaning about ungrateful children.

"Frisk what happened." Her nervousness seeped through the phone, I wanted to cry, but I knew I had to be strong for both of us (knowing her friend is worried for her and wants her home fills her with determination to get out of here!)

"Me! What did that cop do to you!"

"He just snatched the phone I didn't expect him to do that and fell." She sounds pretty ambivalent about the whole thing

"Still the moron shouldn't haven't take your phone like that. Take down his badge number Stephanie." Honestly, right now with how angry I feel, those cops are on my shit list at the moment is the least of their problems. They should be grateful I'm not there right now.

"Done. They have invaded our apartment Frisk. There's like ten cops here since yesterday, and they're starting to take food from the fridge, and one has taken to sleeping in your room! They're using our apartment as a base of operation to find you. "

In the background, I hear another officer who decided to speak up.

"I got a handle on her location, and you won't believe it! She really is under the mountain; it's some undiscovered cavern deep within the mountain. Let's get a crew out there to start digging see if we can get to her…" I don't know what was said next since my phone died. Nearly two days underground and low charge I'm surprised it lasted this long. Considering how Stephanie's being treated I'm now worried for her. Who knows what happened after I fell

I kept trying to retrace my steps, trying my hardest to remember the path Toriel showed me but I stopped and took a calming breath that's when I heard a voice from the shadows.

"Well, hello gorgeous. You know a beautiful woman like yourself really shouldn't walk alone in a place like this." The voice sounded tempting like he wanted me to run away with him but I knew that voice anywhere. Though before I've only heard it in my dreams and it rings in mind. Whether I'm asleep or wake this voice follows me. That voice was in my dreams, belongs to someone not only real but…

"Why should I listen to a voice who won't show his face," I called out bravely. While inside I feel like my world has done complete 180 degrees. Dreams are dreams! Nothing in a dream can be prophetic right? Things that happen in dreams never come true! I pinch myself but I'm awake and this is really happening!

"Because I tend to give some the best advice around. Like, I know you don't know these ruins well enough to find your way to your temporary home am I right? "His voice while sounding tender had an undercurrent of flirtatious intentions. Keep your guard up Sauvé dream voice or not keep it together.

"Okay I admit I'm hopelessly lost; can you please show me the way back?" at this point I'm not going to keep walking this endless maze of puzzles and pitfalls forever.

"As a show of goodwill and how boniful I think you are; I'm going show you the path back. Follow the fire." I hear a snap, and a blue fire trail starts going forward before me.

"Your welcome babe sees ya later." The voice whispered in my ear. I heard a small pop. I didn't even get to say goodbye or thank you.My knees feel so weak, and my hearts racing so fast. I honestly don't know how I'm still standing in the first place. That voice was in my dreams and now the voice is not only real but belongs to a real person. An outright monster who lives under the mountain, I need to be strong, stronger than I've ever been. To grasp my way to understanding whatever is going on here? Whether it's magic or whatever. I will figure it out.

With the fire trail guiding my path. I felt a little calmer. I followed it without question. Which if I weren't so exhausted I would be the second guessing but a suggestion of the right direction is great right about now. For Christ sake, that voice can possibly teleport me away with him without Toriel ever knowing I was gone or I was even missing. He seemed friendly if a bit of a flirt. Am I being the curious person that I was wondered If the fire truly burned? I may have learned as a child the basics about the fire but I was also told there was no such thing as monsters and magic aren't real. It might be time test some boundaries or I might just need to get well-deserved rest. Spend some more time recuperating. Screw it, I put my hand to touch the fire! Instead of burning me like it was doing the floor when I touched it felt warm tickling sensation. Seeing the magic fire doesn't mean it outright hurts If it's used for something nice. Yeah, I've worn myself out after almost dying. I think I heard the voice in my dreams. Fire doesn't burn, Toriel I know is real because she was there before I worn myself thin. I was walking for quite a while the puzzles were solved I wouldn't have remembered not with my sleep addled brain. Hmm, a crossroads options the trail says north but there's a path to the east. Might as well have a neon sign saying come over I'm just as important as the path. My curiosity won out hopefully this doesn't kill me. On the walls there was plaque

 **To commemorate the safe voyage and relocation of all monsters who dwelled within the ruins may the new locations be as beloved as these old ruins are as decreed by King**

Where the King's name should be on the sign was faded like someone touched it

A lot of reverence or maybe melted in anger. Let's keep moving forward. Through the featureless quasi-dungeon hall, I stop when I see a doorway with a makeshift door covered in warning signs with big bold title words where my eye could see clear as day said Chara and Asriel clubhouse no grownups allowed. Well, if Toriel was lying about having a family I can put that to the wayside since I just found her kids abandoned clubhouse. Should I go in and look around? I pushed my sleepy brain and body forward. I need to do this just a little more strength to keep my eyes wide open. I need to find something out more about these kids maybe some hidden stuff. Just because they stopped using the clubhouse doesn't mean they don't store private things here. They grew up as siblings, and his parents adopted her. I can't even imagine marrying a guy I saw as my brother for most of my life. Or I was raised right alongside of like we were siblings. To me, it's too close to incest for me not to be creeped out by it as a whole. Then again what do I know? I can't stick to a relationship longer than a few weeks, Other than Jacob. Which even that feels like it dragged way to long for it to be considered a healthy relationship. They all felt wrong like they are not worthy, no sparks, there was just nothing. It's just a numbness when it comes to romantic love, I would date guys who would asked me out and feel nothing not in a kiss nor in a hug. It's the reason I told Stephanie I might be demisexual because for most of my life I didn't get crushes or feel attraction to anyone. I had to be emotionally invested completely in anyone before I was even close to liking someone. We kind of ruled out asexuality because I can feel attraction it's just romantic love and that's a problem when you feel a deep sense of emptiness. That their something or someone that's missing but no one seems to the fit the bill, regardless of how much I tried. Though when I'm around the voice the emptiness seems to be gone. Though what I'm about to do has nothing to with the voice. I really need to get the voice out of my mind if I'm going to forward and check this out. but about what's going right here not my thoughts I seriously need to stop the deep thought before I fall sleep mid-thought. it would not be the first time this happen to me either. I'm barely coherent and keeping my thoughts completely jumbled.

Inside said clubhouse was decorated with many pillows and curtains and blankets. All in shades of purple looking almost like the inside of genie's bottle. But lay on the floor next to chest was a rather big backpack when I picked it up was light weight but when I look inside, there were quite a few heavy objects inside.

Regardless of anything else I needed to rest in that soft guest bed right now. The fire path had followed me this way like G.P.S rerouting itself get to you back on course. I look down and notice a folded note addressed to me.

 **Sweetheart,** I open the note what the hell it can't be that bad. Though so stranger its right here seems so strange. **Oh, you're so curious, sweetheart! Be grateful it was just a dead end and a clubhouse. Thought it was a lovely to meet you in the flesh. Though I wish I met you under different circumstances not everything here in the underground is that neat or safe. Sleepy or not curiosity always win out with you huh? Though maybe in those dreams you have I will make special appearance huh doll? Then again even in a dream, you seem pretty determined to know who I am. Who knows isn't that right, beautiful? What do our dreams holds Frisk?**

With a blush, I stop reading though the note as I see it dipping into an impassioned letter territory. What was once a note started to expand in my hand. Becoming a longer and longer before my very eyes like it ever growing, the longer I hold it. Almost as if he is somewhere out there he is writing this in real time considering theirs magic here shouldn't really surprise me. How does he know about my dreams! In that moment my heart starts to race again. The moment from earlier is bubbling up in my mind but my sleepiness is winning. Tomorrow, as I put the letter away in my backpack. I'll try to decipher what's honestly going on here tomorrow. For now, the siren singing of my bed is calling my name the sweetest lullaby I've ever heard and I couldn't fight even if I wanted to.

Final note: If I explained how much I love this story? There's not enough of the written words couldn't truly suffice it. I wrote two thousand words in the course of four hours without second guessing my process or how the character's behavior needs to be! This was something so organic that I hope becomes my normal instead of a surprising moment. If I told you that the way Frisk was acting is how people should act in strange environments with no idea of how they got there. Would you believe me that would be my reaction to finding myself in someone home without remembering how I got there with a medical equipment next to the bed? If you ever fall into a situation when you're essentially in someone's home but it's like a hospital set up watch out. Maybe it's because I watched the movie misery I learned this lesson about the "the good Samaritan" in the cringiest way possible...


	6. The Morning After

Author note: Let's get on with the story you don't want to hear me grumble about autocorrect and crappy spell check am I right? No one wants to hear about my complicated method of having a grammar and writing sync up.

I finally made it back to Toriel's house and the fire trail I was following just faded away like it never existed. I open the door, bordering on slamming it. Honestly, I'm too tired to really look around at getting a feel for her family from pictures or the décor. The guest bed was calling my name as I lay down on the incredibly soft and fluffy bed in which sleep overtakes me.

I look around, and there's not much I can see. Around me is fog, smoke, and haze. I could hear the music playing on an acoustic guitar with a jazzy trombone. They didn't seem like they should go or even play together, but at this moment, they sounded well together using only a jazzy and relaxing melody.

"How did you like our first meeting, Frisk?"

I could feel arms around me but couldn't see them. "It would've been great even lovely if you showed your face to me. Are you afraid?"

"Curious aren't you doll? I knew I wouldn't be around long or be able to stay. Why give you a taste if I know you will be disappointed when I can't stay right next to you?"

"I don't believe that's the truth but then again what do I know? Apparently, you're really here."

"If you don't believe me, you could just read the letter I left you."

"Let's not worry about that right now. Let's just relax. I kind of want to cuddle with you."

"Whatever you want kitten I'm all yours."

He repositioned me in his arms, and I could feel the outline of his body, but I still can't see him. I can feel his kisses on my face and nuzzling my neck. It made me feel so warm and gooey.

"I feel so at peace with you right now."

"Me too, babe. Right now, we're doing my favorite things, lazing around and being with you."

"Hey there sleepyhead, good morning!"

Obviously, this was Toriel speaking with her very distinct voice. She has the air of a morning person so it's not surprising she would be the one waking me up. Did she hear me walk in last night or did I talk in my sleep? I barely remember coming home. Most of last night felt like a dream. Nevermind. Until I've had my coffee, I will treat it as such...just a dream...

Even though I went to sleep bordering on a zombie-like attention as per habit, I put my phone on the end table next to the bed. Whether it's my house or not, that is my golden rule of keeping an unbroken and impossible to lose a phone. Apparently, Toriel put the phone on the charger where my sleeping mind forgot. Already I love this woman like she's my best friend.

"Good morning, Toriel," I say as I sit up to stretch.

"Good morning sweetie! I was really worried about you! I was worried you wouldn't know how to get back to the ruins, but I'm glad to see that you made it back okay and even slept through the night."

"Thank you for the concern. It was a bit of a twisting and winding route, but I made it. Though speaking of home, I would like to know how to get back to my home, Toriel. I need to get back to the surface! People are waiting on me, and my roommate is probably worried sick about me!" I honestly want to leave urgently.

"Let me go get you some breakfast, and maybe you'll be hungry enough to eat the dinner I left last night."

Now I know Toriel is avoiding the conversation. What could be so bad that I can't go through the rest of the path to the exit? Am I her prisoner now? Does she want to keep me as a pet? Whatever the reason is, I can't wait, and I'm going to try to get out of here.

I look around the dining room, and she brings over pancakes and a piece of pie to the table. It's never too early for dessert in the morning. She even brought out the homemade maple syrup and it turned out absolutely delicious. I don't talk much during my meal so it looks like she took the hint though, seeming sad and disappointed. I try to seem blasé but I know I am hurting her feelings about the whole thing. I feel guilty but she's not answering me about getting back to the surface. Her body language tells me she doesn't want to either.

I may have called Stephanie and let the cops have an idea of where I am but, this cavern was undiscovered for over two hundred years even when they were building the tourist trap that sits on top of the mountain. Do they think they can dig through this place? The entire cavern was left untouched, hidden, and must have a strong magical barrier for some reason. Something is making this place almost impossible to get out of here too. Well, the best way to get answers from someone who won't divulge is to be friendly and courteous as possible. The more someone likes and thinks you are kind, the more willing they're to share things unwittingly. It's a bit mean-spirited and not my way of doing things but what else can I do?  
"I don't know much about you. May I ask what is your name?" Said Toriel with a smile.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's Frisk Jones."

"Frisk is a beautiful and unique name."

"I would think so. I'm the only person I know with the name. My name was a combination of my mother Francesca and my dad Isaac."

"Do you love your family?"

I stare at her. "Yeah, they were great! They were supportive and ambitious. I learned a lot from both of them like, Spanish from my mom and my dad taught me about reading people for who they are. I love them."

While I don't know her well, I wouldn't want to wear out my welcome, and I want to get back to my life. I have auditions, tryouts, and for Pete's sake, I have rent to pay. Regardless of what's going on down here, it's where I belong, and the mystery man or anything won't derail me going home. She left me alone at the kitchen dining table after picking up her dirty plate signaling the end of the conversation.

The way that Toriel was acting I think, no I knew she was hiding something, had some strange reason for not telling me. She knows how to get me out of here, but whatever it is it's hurting her. Maybe I just need to explore the house now that I'm feeling better. After finishing my breakfast, I take my plate to the kitchen and leave it on the counter. I take a peek at Toriel, who was pointedly ignoring me, so I decide maybe I'm not going to keep pushing her and instead let her decide when to talk to me.

Even though Toriel never gave me a full-fledged in-depth tour, I at least had a feeling of where I was going since I saw most of her home last night through my worn out mind. The hall was painted yellow, kind of like the room I was in. As I walk to the end of the hall, I notice a door that's wide open. My curiosity piqued, I look inside and see that it's fully furnished. It must be Toriel and her husband's room since the bed was enormous! Big enough for the giant goat lady and her husband that's for sure. I see the room has a touch of them both regardless of not having met the husband yet. There was a medium sized bookshelf brimming with books. There's even a book on human history, yoga, medieval weaponry, gardening and oddly some joke books. There was a dresser with a vanity seat and assortment of makeup and beauty products with some labeled with a brand called MTT. There was MTT Horn Shiner, MTT Fur Enhancer, and MTT Teeth Whitening and Floss. I think ruefully to myself, no matter where you go beauty products will always be a thing.

"Frisk where are you? Can you come into the living room for a moment? I need to take some measurements." Oh god, what is she up to?!

So there I was standing on a stool while Toriel was taking measurements of me with a cloth tape measure. I feel uncomfortable, incredibly silly, and it didn't help that there was an awkward silence. Someone needs to break the ice so I might as well be the one to do it, right?

"Toriel when you left, I made a wrong turn, and I saw a plaque on the wall that said all the monsters here in the ruins were relocated. So, why were there monsters roaming around in the ruins last night?"

"Oh them? They are miners. Every day or so monsters in the capital come all the way out here to mine the resources. Some of the oldest parts of the Underground are structurally unsound to live in and have caved in often. Even with the support beams and magic holding the ceiling. Still, it has a wealth of minerals and resources we can use elsewhere for construction or building materials for everyday use. They are there doing us a service maintaining these tunnels, so a little noise late at night is not much of a problem. I only come out the house to check on the garden and humans who may fall, but since you arrived, I fortified the opening so no human can accidentally fall in here again."

What!? So one worry is gone, and another worry replaces it. How am I supposed to get out of here?

"Toriel I honestly need to know how to get out of here. My friends and family miss me and are looking for me. I was able to call them so they should have started a police hunt and they have an idea of where I am. Let's make it easier on them by showing me the way out of here."

Her face had a glint of sorrow "Oh excuse me; I have to take care of something if you excuse me I'll take care of that." She drops the clothing measure on the table and scurries off.

Oh no, you are not getting away Toriel! You're going tell me what is going on here!  
" Toriel wait we need to talk about this-Toriel!" I start running after her where she heads towards hall to that leads to a basement. Keeping up with her is harder than I thought but how did I expect to keep up with an 8-foot monster in the first place was anyone's guess.

Reaching the basement, she stops and turns her head. She gives me a stern look as if I was a child, "Frisk, go back upstairs. It's for your own good."

" Toriel I'm an adult I don't need a lecture or anyone to protect me." Not today Toriel. You're great, but I can't be here forever.  
I gave chase falling behind her as she started to walk faster and faster before we stopped at a giant ornate door that reached the high ceiling.

"Frisk you can't leave. I won't allow you to go out there."

" Toriel you can't do this. I need to go I can't live underground forever!"

She turns to face me. "If this is how you want to be Frisk, you're going have to fight me."

"Toriel please don't do this."

At that moment the room went dark. Everything went dark, and I realized she initiated a real FIGHT like she loosely told me about yesterday. I could see my soul right in front of me, a very deep and vibrant red soul in the shape of a heart. The [ACT] [FIGHT] [ITEMS] [SPARE] buttons are right in front me. Remembering the little speech about bad consequences for those who kill, I wasn't going to take a chance whether it's true or not. She wasn't telling me everything and thinks she knows best, but she does truly care about everyone. She has better things to do than to lie to a proverbial stranger.  
I press [ACT]. Here goes nothing, what do I got to lose?

"Toriel we don't have to do this. We can go upstairs and talk like adults about this there's no need to fight."

She continues to look at me sternly and starts throwing fireballs at my soul. I willed my soul to move and jump like I do when I'm sparring.

She finally stopped her volley. Now she also looked angry.

"Fine, you won't answer me. Please whatever it is, it can't be so bad that you can't tell me. Toriel we can go upstairs, and I can give your son the Wi-Fi password to the attraction on the mountain."

She avoids eye contact to try ignoring me and started to throw way too many fireballs at my soul. I couldn't dodge them all at once and immediately I see my HP drop from a full 100 down to 2. I'm down on my knees. I hit [SPARE].

" Toriel please." I can hear a roaring in my ears as I feel myself fading. I should feel scared, but I need to hang on.

Toriel's resolve was wavering. Still, she could barely look at me. She was throwing fireballs above my head.

I hit [SPARE] again. " Toriel please I don't want to fight I just want to talk about this there has to be another way."

I can get through to her I know I can, she has a good heart. She has to at least listen to me. Toriel looked into my eyes, but I felt my vision blur right before I hit the ground. She must have been holding me because I felt warm and softness all around me.  
Great. I fell into unconsciousness again; I need to stop doing that.

I am laying on a soft and squishy sofa, and my head was slightly spinning. I slowly take stock of my surroundings seeing a still steaming cup of tea and another cup that I wasn't paying much mind to it, with a huge slice of pie giving off a warm and comforting aroma that was making my mouth water. Toriel was sitting nearby in an arm chair with a book in hand attempting to read it but casts a worried glance at my body. I wake up, and her face lights up from being glad to see that I was okay. I was fine although as I turned, I winced at the pain my body decided to manifest. I was trying to sit up when she rushed to my side.

"Hello? Frisk? I see you're awake. I made you some butterscotch cinnamon pie. I wasn't sure if you would like it or if you're allergic...it's my way to apologize. I was so desperate to keep you here, I hurt you so badly I almost crippled you...that was wrong of me, and you're right, we're both adults, and we can talk this through without getting violent."

The look on Toriel's face was devastating. She exuded so much guilt and remorse for taking things to that extreme, and she had all the signs to suggest she was crying earlier. Her concern was still visible on her face as she tried to compose herself for my sake.

"Oh no, I'm not allergic to cinnamon or butterscotch." My mind was still spinning. I answered it automatically though not really able to respond to the rest of it.

"Well, in that case, take a bite. It will have you feeling better in no time." She passed the plate of Butterscotch cinnamon pie with whipped cream on top and a fork on its side. I would've been suspicious if I wasn't in excruciating pain to care.

I took a bite and the next thing I know, I couldn't stop tearing through that slice. I barely noticed there was a glass of milk placed next to me.

"Frisk?"

Mmmmm, my mouth was full of pie. If she ever decides on selling these, I will gladly be her spokeswoman. I'll even wear a pie suit and do a dance on TV if I can get more of this pie.

"Can I explain to you, why I don't want you to leave?"

"Sure sure."

"Well...it all starts back to the last person who fell before you. He was critically injured as you were, but I didn't heal him. I kept him stable enough to carry him to the Underground's capital hospital as per my agreement to have one of my homes in the ruins. My family and I are the only ones who get to see the sunlight from the opening in the mountain and the only ones with any access to the outside world. No one else in the underground has that privilege. The tradeoff is the mining but also taking all the humans whether injured or otherwise to the capital's hospital to be cared for and healed. Unfortunately, what I heard from the doctor's and nurse's discussions is that this is pointless and our king … KING SANS will just kill the human, regardless of the condition he was in. So you see, I didn't want to let you go to be murdered like I know the others that have fallen before you."

Final note I'm sorry for all these cliff hangers but it's impossible to stop. Especially when the story is so planned out. Also not every dream is or has to be sexually explicit or smutty sometimes their fluffy and cute but they all have a reason for existing. Also, someone thinks this is reader and Sans. This is Frisk and Sans. You can imagine yourself in Frisk shoes sure but don't describe this as much when you're talking about the story it grates on my nerves. Readers' centric stories do their damnedest to make the character as non-descript as possible and have the distinct fame of putting the whole blank space for your name. Frisk has a curvy body shape, purple eyes, long brown hair and olive tone skin. I'm making damn sure that this story's version of Frisk is the farthest thing from the reader. To ensure she has a personality all her own. Please if you enjoy my story recommend it if you want. Though keep in mind this story goes one other place first on ao3 then to . Well, other sentimental value it's because it introduced me to fandom in the first place. It's a sturdy website and has less chance of deleting my entire story in one shot because the servers have gone screwy. It's in the fine print when you sign up for the site that's a possibility of your whole story getting wiped out and you having to re-upload.


	7. The Grueling Training Camp Day 1

Authors note: Do you want to know what's the hardest thing about being a fanfiction writer? It's not stringing the words together or having a consistent upload schedule. It's the lack of interaction or the fact your works can and will be overlooked and having to deal with being overshadowed and overlooked. Though the good thing? It's that I'm not alone in this endeavor. Their other writers who feel the same way, who wish for the same thing. To be noticed remembered and acknowledged that's something all writers want. But like everything in life, it's luck of the draw. To be honest with you, I can't stop laughing right now. If you want to hear, what I marathon and binge in order to write? Music can only inspire so much and I decided only using the various method to inspire me. thatcan be found on my tumblr of the same screen name i use here.

Chapter 7 Training the Guard

10 pm Thursday evening April 11 202X Echoing falls Undyne's home

Another restless night where my dreams consisted of just angry yelling and going over the event of the last few weeks. There another barrage of angry letters at my front door. And a barrage of phone calls and voicemails yelling about my incompetence. And the deluge of emails from parents as King about their child's kidnapper, have they been apprehended, have their children been found, are they trying their hardest to find the kids? Which culminated in demanding the King allow this nonstop training session. We need to improve the guard to make them stronger as an overall purpose of the week they're getting lazy and it needs to be addressed getting stronger and better what this week will bring though I try to I hope I give my subordinates the speech and told they need to find what or who did this and get the kids back in one piece. Though finding rest with all these thoughts in my head and the fact the guards aren't doing the most to find the missing monster kids. But I'm not the best one of the best captain royal guard. If I didn't think I could get something done and finding the missing children is a good start and making the people see I am on their side. And they we are prepared and ready to do our best to find their missing children. Though I wish the guilt of not yet finding them wasn't eating away at my sleep.

The morning dawned my energy, my desire is going to be great. I try force optimism and hope infused into my soul, though I rather crawl back into the bedspread. Though even in my own my head it sounded false but I was trying. But with the number of new recruits and the guards that need this. I need to keep my focus and energy upon making damn sure they are the best, they can be. Make sure all of the guards are anything less than the strongest and can take on whatever they have to do to protect the King and the citizens. A hearty breakfast and cup of the strongest coffee brew in all the underground. Maybe it will perk me up enough to do this but getting to the training grounds all the way out in Oasis? That's going to be a long time with just my thoughts. Regardless the transport I get to go all the way out there.

To the average monsters, you didn't go to Oasis often more for it being out of the way then it being a horrible place to go to. It's considered to being its own thing as many fire monsters love the incredible heat in the desert biome. Thiers a good portion of skeletons called this place home. Including the aunt to the King and Prince, Lady Calibri who was one of the well-liked residents of the desert town. The barracks and training arena was created here for more the area being plentiful than any other reason. With the water redirected here for the skeleton to drink, they were able to create for the training area a way to create different biomes to train. The barracks themselves were nothing to sneeze at since they were outfitted and built after heated heights were expanded and explore thoroughly. With beds and mess hall and show facility it was the perfect place to have this training camp.

"Roll call, please everyone at attention and answer when your number is called. This is a mandatory attendance I hope for all of your sakes you're here. I don't want to have to put in an order for expulsion from the guard." She looked stern like she wasn't joking and absolutely serious. Which made many nervous and on their toes, Undyne was not one to mess with and she seems on edge.

"Guard one?" Undyne's voice sound worn down and tired but her face had a look of professional distance.

"Here." Guard one though you can tell even though he was in full armor he flinched at the tone of address.

"Guard two?"

"Here?" His voice was soft. He like, guard one was in full armor how he felt about who knows.

"Guard three?"

"Here." Her helmet was down and was under her arm and you can see her face she was frowning in her antenna wildly twitchy and moving randomly but her hair limp lifeless she was looking down.

"Guard four?"

"Present." She muttered, she was disappointed at the tonal shift in their Captain.

On and on it went the guards looked slight disgruntle at the very formal and proper address from Undyne. The atmosphere was thick. Formality with people your usually so friendly with and you treat like their family on any other every other day. And some of the other older parts of the guard knew that Undyne was never this formal in any other training camps not ever. She wasn't like this and since Asgore steps down as captain of the royal guard, the guard is very well coordinated handling threats like it's nothing. The guard in their own personal hasn't been this top to form since the war. All of this formality and underlying hostility was putting all of them on edge.

"Now I will have to whip you into shape though there has been any antagonism and homicidal activity in a while doesn't mean you have to lighten your guard duty or forget your purpose. There's still the issue of the missing children Berry Cherry Meadows, Evergreen Town and Snowdin. They still want their children found. And they expect the guard to apprehend what took them. To return their children back to them. Right now we are looking for a right group of chuckleheads. Worse than we have royal guards posted in each of these cities. In order to catch whatever, it is that's taking the kids we need to be stronger, faster and smarter than we have ever been. Right now, we need to show our new recruits why were the best defense within all the underground. Now give a hand to our newest and one of our youngest recruits' but most promising; monster kid!"

There was a roar of applause the so-called monster kid was an intimidating figure with a muscular build and his arms very prominent he was an incredibly tall and intimidating as Asgore in pure enormity but he was large being the same height as Prince Papyrus and three times his width. Most of the younger recruits remember him from their youth the lack of arms was noticeable but not unexpected lizard-like monsters always grow differently than every other monster as babies they have no legs no arms and children no arms. Which most can accommodate to and live with until adulthood but for the monster kid, he was a bit of a klutzy and was always tripping over his own feet.

"Captain, can you please call me by name please it's been forever since I've been called that it's just Lance now."

"Yeah some of us don't want to be a number please." The group of guards murmuring in grumbled agreement

"Does everyone else want to speak up and say their name as well?" She gave a long glance at all the crowd of assembled monsters.

"Yeah our names aren't royal guard one and two it's Brad and Rick." Brad used a very impassionate voice too I thin King it ignited the others to speak up.

"And I'm not royal guard 3 I'm Michelle." She looks indignant and angry about the formal address from her mentor

"And I'm not royal guard 4 I'm Tiffany." She yelled out but she seemed upset about it as everyone else.

"Anyone else has a complaint or something to need to say? We only got a week and better to have it out."

In that moment, many monsters piped up. All of them a mish-mash of mixed voice and could barely hear one complaint about the other Monsters speaking. It was just a chorus of monsters stating their names and as King Undyne what was wrong. At the moment, you have the only person who was called and ignored Undyne's tone and went, back to work, Asgore who was standing in the back. Deciding to straighten up the testing weapons not meant to do any damage but meant to train with. Considering he's got the new recruits to train first.

"Ma'am, Captain Undyne sorry for interrupting your speech I know you want to motivate us but I want to make sure you call by my name I hate being a number." Lance piped up embarrassed that he started a catalyst on his first day as a royal guardsman.

"It's alright Brad, Lance, everyone else, I know that no one wants to be a number that I know. That's a pain I remember too well from when I started my guard duty so long ago. And back then I was guard Thirty-two and felt faceless against everything I did defend the monsters from the creeping ooze or defending the capital from the mole golems. We have survived and I know you recruits and the rest of the guard are more than capable now. Though I need to split you into groups. It's nothing personal but we have a lot to cover this week now. If an emergency does start while the training camp is in session for all intended purposes the training camp is over. All of you are the hardest hitters and your towns need you. The recruits, on the other hand, will have stay because you're not battle tested enough to deal with an attack." There was a grumble in the crowd but they were understanding nothing worse than dying on your first day because you want to go rogue and do your own thing on an attack if it's too much for you.

"Today's focus will all about raising your endurance and speed your instructor and commanding officer Prince Papyrus. He is the expert he one of the fast monsters in the underground able to run to every town without fail in a single day without breaking a sweat. Tomorrow is specialty weapon training and keeping cool under pressure. On that you got me." She took a moment to look at the gathered crowd of the assembled guard they looked apprehensive nervousness like they knew I was a tough instructor but I was the best in the underground.

"It's a mishmash week we've had a lot of new information presented to us and even more new tactics. Other than the first two days there isn't much they outright rigidly scheduled. Some monsters say they will show up and lend their wisdom of past fight but I can keep my hopes up about it."

New magical attacks necessary for either apprehension and to fortify an area protection the King and the royal scientist have decided to teach you how to show how to perform. They, since they came up with the technique so I'll be sitting in with all of your no ones, is exempted from training. We are the first line of defense of the underground we protect them from the worst. We might even bring up the retired guardsmen see if they can teach you techniques you don't know. I know Grillby is willing to show techniques like firewall and magical landmines. While it seems unnecessary it's always good to have the technique just in case or if you need to stall out an attack and wait for reinforcement. Hugh can tell you about guerrilla warfare tactics, he was our expert during the war and I know he would love to see his daughter showing you the tactics to how to properly do it.

With that out of the way now then does anyone else have grievances to air out we don't have all week. Undyne looked at the crowd and the beaming crowd facing her told her they got to say what they wanted to and were ready to train.

"This training might be a little grueling to the innocent fresh meat; the trainees but you'll get used to it. You are the very best, the ones to protect every town in the underground. I hand selected all of you and you are the strongest and bravest and I'm proud to be your captain. All of you are tasked as not only the protectors of the King but of all monsters of the underground. Every town and its denizens matter from the fertile fields in Berry Cherry Meadows, the serene and beauty of Snowdin and the town of Misty Mire north of the echoing falls and this very town Oasis south of heated heights and all the other towns that I haven't listed to treat every town like it's the capital. Every town is just as important as the last." She felt like she needs to drive to home that you shouldn't be upset that you're not stationed as the King's personal guard not to complain about where you are placed.

"I know it doesn't seem that way but here's an example Temmie village is right between misty mire and murky marsh. You would think the three cities have no value seeing how out of the way they can be and the twisting road in echoing falls makes it hard to find any of these towns much less temmie village in particular but the temmies' make our armor and know how to make steel and has a college to teach other skills you can or would need to work anywhere in the underground. Misty mire provides clean water to all the underground and where most of the water monsters tend to live, am I right Adam and Sheerina." Adam was a seahorse looking monster with long webbed feet and sunny smile on his face saying a soft yeah, at his home being mentioned Sheerina was a tall fish monster but unlike Undyne look more reminiscent of a cross between an anglerfish and an angelfish with two dorsal light fins instead of one. She cheered in glee at the shout out in front of the others in the guard.

"Then you got Pleasant Acres near the capital who are the crafters and create a lot of the masonry throughout the underground and have the only high school in the underground where most of you have studied." Doge whooped and even a new recruit Damian pumped his fist in enthusiasm.

"Don't forget every town is vital to the underground survival and if the place I assign you doesn't work you have to let me know, I would rather keep the guard in places they are at their peak not at their weakest. I know I can't be in heated heights in my standard body armor. Prince Papyrus can't go to Temmie village because he gets distracted by their way of speech and their charm."

"THEY'RE INCREDIBLY CUTE UNDYNE, I CAN'T HELP BUT BRING TEMMIE FLAKES, IF I AM THE ONE GUARDING THEM." Papyrus piped up from the front of the crowd he was standing next Asgore slightly haughty attitude at being called out but he took it in good humor.

The guard chuckled good naturally at the slight jab at their second in command, most have a soft spot for Temmies their sweet but strange monsters. At the same time, most won't chat with them for the overall confusion speaking with them can cause. But a tender-hearted monster like the Prince we could all see it.

"This is why I brought doctor Alphys on board to help the guard, she recently created all terrain armor specially made and customizable for the individual monster for a particular weakness. I know Michelle and Trax and those like them who can't be in at the beginning of the underground because the cold would kill them. Would appreciate innovation with them in mind."

The aforementioned Trax was a dragonfly-like monster whose wings do work but at the moment he was on his feet but regardless just mentioning the cold made him twitch at the idea of going to the cold of Snowdin.

And a few others that mostly bug, plant, reptilian, spider monsters were clapping at their basic needs are finally being met. Since they can't handle being farther then echoing falls, while others like the few fire monsters in the guard didn't cheer wondering if anything could be truly done to protect them and creating armor they could truly use and protect themselves from harm.

"Let's get the lead out new recruits you're with Asgore for basic training and weapon selection. Asgore is really good at know where your strength with a glance."

"As for the rest of you? Papyrus you got the floor. Let's make the maggots truly worthy of their status of the best of the best defenders and warriors in all the underground."

"THANK YOU UNDYNE!" Papyrus stood up on the platform as always his voice boomed for all to hear the few in the guard aspired to be like him. Second in command in the guard second in line for the throne. Those were the title to sneeze at a lot in the underground took notice of Papyrus for a similar reason as they would their very single King no ring means maybe you can become royalty too.

"FELLOW GUARDSMEN LET BE THE FIRST TO APOLOGIZE BECAUSE ONCE WERE DONE THROUGH ALL THESE EXERCISES, YOU WILL BE THE FAST AND STRONGEST YOU'VE EVER BEEN. IT'S A SHAME THAT YOU WILL BE TOO WORN AND TORN UP TO NOTICE THE DIFFERENCE."

"I'VE SET UP HAVE A DOZEN MAZES TRAPS LABYRINTHS AND PUZZLES ALL DEADLIER THEN THE LAST AND ALL A TEST OF SPEED AND INTELLIGENCE. TESTING AND REPLICATING THE WAY YOU DEAL WITH ENVIRONMENTS IN UNDERGROUND. HOW YOU CAN DEAL WITH THREATS."

"NOW, ARE YOU READY BECAUSE I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HOW ALL OF YOU DO GO NOW YOU CAN SEE WERE THE PATH IS. NYHE HE HE."

They didn't have to tell the guardsmen twice what they need to do. For most of them, this wasn't their first day and Papyrus training methods while out there and very different can and has worked in the field more than once. They all started in the same place since he always leaves a start and finish for his puzzles but those are the only hint he gives. He wants a smarter guard you got to give little but influence a lot." Something he's said to those who have been trained by him directly. They know that there will be blocks you need to be fast and always check for booby trap enough to stop you or slow you down but not to kill but injury? Sure, there's a reason Nurse Mercy and Doctor Drew was on standby in the barracks just in case wouldn't be the first time in training camp some got hurt enough to need medical attention quickly. This wasn't an easy task Papyrus was second in command for a reason he wasn't easy and the labyrinth puzzle has half a dozen layers including digging swim running and mind puzzle in order to finish much less getting out before sundown. Those who don't make it always have to train extra hard with the prince at best as a soft punishment, at worst you get taken under his wing and become his apprentice. while he's great as a friend and ally he's absolutely brutal as a mentor. As many female monsters looking for more from the young prince can attest to. when he's training the guard, he not genial or kind; he's entirely and completely about making you the best royal guardsmen you can be. His emotions and personal feelings about you are completely out of his realm of thought on this. He takes training his duty to the underground completely seriously. The only time anyone seen him relax at all is he's in the drainpipe or with those he's close to, and those are far and few between. But right now the task was to get through the puzzle with minimal injuries or without embarrassing ourselves. Always keep your eyes open for traps switches and pitfalls and another new idea he comes up with. The first one to go in was Dogamy he jumped the corner and running out of the line of sight. With Doge following his lead going in the opposite direction of Dogamy and getting stuck in pink glue gunk. Everyone else was looking for the switch to turn off the traps at the begins there never was way, to turn off all the traps. Papyrus is all about quick wit on the battlefield so for him, he won't allow an easy way out. I would be surprised if the puzzles in there are ten times harder than this because he thinks we need to use our minds more in a fight. Some like Trax thought they could fly over the labyrinth taking to the sky above all of them taking his lead but they could hear them grunt and squeals and screams of surprise at something dragging them down

"NO CHEATING YOU WILL NOT GET OUT OF THIS! DO THE COURSE AS THE PARTS DICTATES? NO ONE IS FLYING OVER THE PUZZLE! TRAX BY NOW YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO THINK IT WOULD BE THAT EASY." Papyrus was chuckling he knew they were not seriously hurt. the trap in question was only mean drag them down and make their wings if they had them incredibly sticky and unable to fly. not every monster needed wings them to fly the vampires are living proof of that.

With that said, Doggo put his focus into making it through this course in one piece and uninjured. Even though most of his comrades in the dog squad had run ahead I stopped and every so often to pay attention to my surroundings to feel a shift at my feet I jumped to avoid a pitfall. He liked for switch he felt there were traps coming and it made his fur raise finding a button near his paws he pressed it thankful for his own cautiousness about the puzzle having to work under papyrus once before taught to be quick smart and trust his own instincts about traps or when to look for something slightly changed or even a riddle to solve on what to do for a particular trap. Wouldn't be the first time he would make it hard than average if he felt we were all slacking off. Considering I joining the guard following the family proud tradition to protect others my family has been in being a part of it for longer than we can remember. Making me this a lot more serious than my fellow guard. I didn't even style and spike my hair and dyed the fur on my head green like I wanted too. I know better, the monsters of Snowdin would never take me seriously if I did. I leave my punk style for my off days and personal life. I take this job seriously I hope that I get promoted. that I get to train the trainees instead of Asgore and he can focus solely on protecting the king. he was and is his personal guard and knight because he was a heavy hitter and he was good at protecting the king there have two direct attacks on the king and Asgore was the one who neutralized them. But a lot of his time is taken up in train recruits which can get tedious have five guards having to give up post because Asgore is worth many of them he's one of the few that got off the war in one piece and lived to tell the tale. But I need to focus worrying about promotions and personal life won't help me out here. I look at the sandstone wall were high but the chamber I walled on now was icy instead of sandy and there was a table with a note.

 ** _Please take heed in order to reach the end please take me if you don't face your peril the first is the easiest test what can be drawn on the ice be understood differently on its side and normally if you figure to say it allow the path will widen and open up incorrect answer I hope your prepared for a slight dip._**

Knowing the prince think about logically not many things drawn on ice but it must be eight turned on its side it's the symbol of infinity. I yelled out eight and the ice cleared and more riddles appeared.I knew it would and that didn't mean I wasn't determined to finish this one way or another. No one said training was ever easy; especially if the princes is the one who set everything up.

While Doggo and few others were able to get through the puzzles and traps unscathed. Others weren't so fortunate, and Papyrus wasn't going easy on them either. Drilling into them to be quick with their feet as well as their mind that if you don't think your feet how you suppose to be able to protect the underground?

And the day went on like this with some monsters improving while others looked they would end up as part of the prince's personal tutelage well they knew the risk of being shoddy during these reassessment training camps.

Final Note: I decided to take the advice of a friend which is split chapter 7 into more chapters. So the next four chapters will be other days. also making the total of chapters of the story is let's see if i can make it work here if not? Welp oh well .


	8. The Grueling Training Camp Day 2

author's note how do feel about the changeup makes the story easier to understand? i worked rather hard to edit all of this in the last minutes so please any questions ask me directly on here or my Tumblr of the screen name.

Finally, the grueling day is finally over. Was the only thing Asriel thought of before going to bed with Chara snuggling at his side.

I thought I would have pulled a muscle from over exerting myself with the Prince's puzzles nothing I have done before but still wearing on my muscles none the less. Where Chara thoughts as she walked with Asriel, Red, and Roxy towards the mess hall. One of the good thing about a lot of the great chefs of the underground lived here well the ones that hadn't been offered a job by Mettaton restaurant, or works for Grillby himself most here are technically on loan from the palace and the capital city nothing but the best for those who day in and day out put their lives on the line to protect the underground. Or so the King says though according to dad he used to make more jokes when he made speeches back then said it created hope, but he's been stern since Alphys became the royal scientist though even I can't remember who had the job before her. Though I do remember who helped in keeping it operational to this day. That would the skeletons who placed the heating and cooling into the core itself. They're the only monsters' other than a ghost who survive jumping into molten lava and subzero conditions with barely a notice. The only thing that can hurt a skeleton is physical damage something I learned from sparring with Papyrus and my magical attacks didn't work, but my rapier did. But my thoughts were everywhere including dinner I was in the mood for rich chocolate pudding right now! It's not like the big feet didn't get a massive haul of cocoa beans and other tropical fruit and plants. My thoughts were on Asriel who was giving me another goofy look I really should've said no when he proposed but I love him and I'm in love with him. But I swear everyone itching for the wedding and with wedding come with children. Which will expose me and us. Considering I don't want to go back up there, I'm not letting anything, or anyone forces us back up to the surface humans suck. Monsters love you wholly they don't even need a name to care about. With humans, you must earn every iota of trust, kindness, love, and protection! Who needs them not like they ever done right by me, humans killed my family. Though who cares about them Asgore and Toriel are my mom and dad now and have been taking care of me since I was five years old and they're the best parent I've ever known. Heck Asgore was sitting with Dogamy right now. He is regaling the guard with the good news; the reason why Dogaressa isn't here. Dogaressa and Dogamy are having puppies even I was a little shocked. Monster kids by the guard are a blessing but usually someone chooses either retirement or to lower their responsibility. So, they can spend more time with their families, but then again it explains Dogaressa being so hugging happy the last month or so with everyone that crosses her path. Out of the married couple, Dogaressa is very stoic and standoffish aggressive when pushed; while Dogamy is the friendliest dog monsters in all the underground. Then you Sheerina talking about her little sister getting an audition for drain and Mettaton hotel that her agent has been an amazing help for her career. Adam who was sitting at the table was getting told of these antics and that he needs to talk to him that his winking and flirting are unwanted and its creeping everyone out. "I'll talk to him he should know by now that not how you talk to people." He had a look of slight embarrassment on his face even I know Aaron flirtation is a very shivering of disgust-inducing to the average monster much less two people if he's stubborn about letting you pass

"Please do it was really uncomfortable getting here with Damian when he wouldn't let us pass by without our numbers." Michelle had an annoyed look on her face, but Damien looked shy well from anyone could tell at least seem a bit embarrassed by it. You couldn't really see his since he was wearing his helmet, but his posture and mannerism gave him away though none could see his face. But he's a fresh recruit no shocks there, but he was a very imposing figure he's almost as big as knight-knight in his suit armor, but no one had seen him without it. Though it sucks, they got stuck by Aarons persistent flirting until you take his advances in some way for him or if you prove your taken he won't let you get away from he's not a take no for an answer type of monster the way he looks now is really swollen his arrogance to new heights. Though if I had taken a guess those two had to get cozy and look romantic to get away. But if I had to guess it might have sparked something more but what do I know? I've only ever dated two monsters I'm engaged to the other.

"Okay recruits and old hands today weapons specialty and magical training. Will I overwork you like Papyrus? No, but best believe I won't take it easy on you. If you don't think you can tough it out, I can always make you run laps with dear Papyrus! I know he's up and roaring to run laps around this little Oasis. Though I doubt many of you want to go through that again? Am I right?"

Many of the guards shuddered they felt the burn yesterday they were faster he was right didn't mean they wanted to do that exercises again running, jumping, swimming and digging through all those puzzles made us a bit on the fearful of the Prince he was quite the drill, Sargent, you didn't trifle with his persona when he's training you.

"I want to see all of you training with your secondary weapons first I need you to be more proficient in the two you have by the general of admittance into the guard close combat and ranged weapons."

There they go again! I get it there in love, but Dogaressa and Dogamy can keep their composure after all these years. Even when they were placed together the first time, when they fell in love and when they married. What is they're excused?! Asriel dropped his broadsword on his foot this is a problem.

"Okay lover boy!"

"You mean me, captain?" Gary the bigfoot spoke up. He had been quiet but mostly because of the attention he usually gets. He was a very handsome monster regardless of all the hair. Something the ladies and male monsters appreciate.

"Not you Gary, you're doing great your form is excellent keep it! Asriel!"

"Yes, captain?"

"Stop making goo-goo eyes at Chara!" Regardless of the fact I would prefer Asriel was to be focused on the training, I find this incredibly funny I've known them both most of their lives, so I've seen him mooning over Chara since they first adopted her like a love-sick dog monster Asriel followed constantly bringing presents for Chara mostly chocolate from fortuitous forest knowing it was her favorite thing considering I was the babysitter for most of their childhood whenever Asgore and Toriel wanted a night out on the town. Considering I was his apprentice and he was the captain at the time it was the least I could do for him for training me even though I was too young to start in the first place. But right now, is not the right time to reminisce it about making it clear this is not acceptable in the training much less on the battlefield.

"What I'm not..." There he goes again for Lucinda's sake! Chara hasn't paid him attention since he got here! She is taking this training at face value and total seriousness. Have some dignity Asriel!

"That's it you need to move now you're drooling!"

"Come on captain! I promise I will stop.'' but he looked over again, and a goofy smile was starting on his face.

"Yeah right come on to the other side of the arena Chara is working with Roxy you can go work with Michelle your archery skills need some work and she needs some help with her swordplay with Katanas, ' and I'd advise you not look at Chara again Michelle is very klutzy with her katana right now. She's is not used to their weight just yet, and I would hate for you to get hurt over your little girlfriend.

"She's my fiancée." He looked in her general direction a slightly mournful look on his face as he was dragged away Undyne under normal circumstances he would tease him and make fun of his love-sick behavior but right now she needs to be serious, and he needs to take this behavior seriously ill tease him tonight right in front of Chara. She needs to see his behavior for herself.

"I know but would you rather be married intact or get married to her while breathing through a tube in your throat because you didn't notice a threat behind you. In the end, remember you are apart from the best of the best act like it." The look Undyne gave Asriel made his throat dry, and it felt like she was trying to cut me down to size with one of her magic spears of justice. Imagining himself falling because of his lack of focus on the task at hand kind of woke him out him of his love-filled dazed. He put on his game face and got himself very focused. He kind of felt he ashamed at his actions it's not like I haven't known Chara for practically my whole life, you don't see Chara treating me any different than usual, but she was pretty task focused how I should be right now. I'm protecting the underground I really should act like it.

I walked over at sedate pace, especially in this heat. monsters with fur know not to overdo it. And Undyne doesn't look like she wants to pull out the sunroof in the arena anytime soon. Plus, I had a feeling I knew where Michelle would be I've sparred with her before, and preferred weapons were throwing stars infused with her on magic. But their secondary which even I knew she was decidedly rusty with was her katana to where I knew Michelle would be, next to the training doubles. More durable then dummies with the less wasteful mess. I could see Michelle was holding her grip on the katana limply in her hands. While anyone with eyes knew her strength, she was lithe on her feet and asset. When you were in combat side by side, she may be a pray mantis monster but they knew how fierce she can be when you needed her to be. She was more of an archer than a sword wielder, and it showed on her face. She looked uncomfortable with it and incredibly awkward. She so desperately wants to reach for her stars, but she needed melee training and no better than a sword since used one in a pinch before to somewhat decently affect without training but right now her insecurity is showing and its needs to be taken seriously. Stars are great, but it's a very defensive strategy that's great but horrible when something gets close to you. Just jabbing them won't do much damage. I put all my focus on helping her out and her me. We kind built at least an understanding of sorts that we can be friendly if were teamed up to at least talk to each other.

final note hopefully you enjoy this verison of the way this is now .


	9. The Grueling Training Camp Day 3

The third day as upon them and most of the guard were getting used to the routine . some of them were more worn out than others but it was the lack of maintenance. Most only saw action when something big happens and less induvial attacks happened to any particular town. So the lack of them keep themselves ready to serve was no shock to the older but better fit of the guard knew their captain well enough to not take a relaxed attitude about their duty to the underground. Undyne was probably tired of seeing some of the guard coasts on their laurels and not take the fact they're protecting the underground seriously enough for her taste. She doesn't abide or condone laziness in the guard. You can retire if you not up to snuff if you don't feel like you've been weakened or you too old or want to play it safe now that you got a family. For her _don't waste or endanger live, please retire_ that's her motto she doesn't want monster who are not fit enough or ready and alert all time down here even the tiniest Froggit or the toughest boss monster can be overwhelmed by what the barriers security measures.

Hugh was a very burly monster he was like Asgore a big monster, furry and fuzzy to many and he was intimidating. But those who have talked to him know one thing the werewolf was amicable. Considering his friendship with Asgore? It's not a shock who convinced him to help out.

"to be honest it's Not like Roxy can't demonstrate and be her father aide in a visual and teaching sense." was what asgore told me to seal the favor . He was wearing his nicest pants and the plaid shirt Margie picked out for me to wear and the dark sunglasses more for the new recruit's sake who might ask too many questions if he doesn't wear them at all they would care about is what is wrong with me the whole thing even though that overreact at what's underneath the glasses. It can't be helped and I know our three kids always get mournful when the glasses come off.

"Now, guards, Asgore asked me personally to teach about guerilla warfare but I'm not an agile as I once was. Much less being my eyes strong enough to see if you are performing the tactics correctly , but my daughter who I taught most of the tactics will demonstrate or show you on the board how these maneuvers are done or how to beat an adversary or protect a town how to take down a barrage of enemies. Then I want to see if you're actually getting the tactics I will ask Asgore and Roxy to over sea and help you with your form and give you feedback."

Roxy was looking sheepish at the praise but she knew this might happen it's not like she didn't roll out Undyne's whiteboard regardless. She was proud of her dad he usually at the market more often than not and him teaching what he knows to someone other than me and my brother Fen his tactics were something I'm grateful for.

Let's just say a lot of them were fast learners. A lot of the monster took this kind of training like ducks to water . It's using terrain to your advantage and knowing how to fight in a place your not used to . Damian was the surprising one though he was quick for a big guy in full armor .

I checked my cellphone while I've been here I've been taking guards numbers left and right. It's always good to know everyone number in the case of the backup being needed. But I notice I had a voice mail from mom.

"Asriel gather Chara and Asgore and find a place for you to get privacy and talk alone as soon as you can." Mom sound worried though kind stern the importance of doing her instructions made sure I followed what she asked of me.

"Who was that, Asriel?"

"It's mom she wants to talk to all of us alone including dad can you go get him?"

"Yeah what's the rush."

"Apparently is urgent."

"Chara you go, dad, I'll set up our room to keep eavesdroppers out of them."

Seeing how they were in the common area, Getting Asgore away from the trainees was hard but more because the trainees want to hear more stories. While they weren't children anymore all full-fledged adults Asgore read to most of them as children. The royal guards also have a duty to the monster children of the underground to make them feel safe and protected and to endear towards education something the king was one of the reason the underground flourished so much when you make learning fun and show how what you learn can be used it changes everything in a new light I remember that from a speech he gave when I was a lot younger. I still grabbed his furry arm and told him mom want to talk to all of us.

"Chara please tell you didn't get jealous of the trainees?"

"What no dad!" Chara looked embarrassed her normal pink cheeks had become fire engine red color. _Oh of course dad would be thinking I was being a spoiled brat about his attentions, but aren't I way too old for this dad? Give me a break I'm not ten anymore._

"No one could take away how I feel about you and Asriel." _He had a genial smile on his face. Lucinda and Felix above! I love dad but he's being such a goofball right now. This is a serious moment._

"Dad, mom sent a voicemail on Asriel be serious, mom has something urgent tell all of us and to make sure we are not overheard. Now come on!"

The walk to the room wasn't eventful but a walk in silence wondering what has gotten into mom she rarely worries and has the tendency on to call sparingly she finds the phone a bit too complicated for her and prefers to only use it to watch videos. But she, in particular, knew not to calling during training camps there for making us stronger we had the misfortune of being overworked and very tired.

"Okay, I checked the room no one is in the hall or going to overhear us.

"Call mom already then." Chara had this look of irritation she kind of looks antsy, better to do this quickly I don't want to deal with Chara's wrath tonight especially after last training session.

Asriel pulls out his phone picking out his mom number. Calling her but keep it at length knowing how his mom gets when I make her wait on a phone or miss a call.

"Thank Felix and Lucinda above! I need to speak with all of you is Chara and Asgore with you as well?"

"Yeah there here mom, how are you?"

"Fine, I'm fine. I need to talk to all you. Something important has happened! Another human has fallen into the underground."

"Dammit!"

"Chara language!"

"Sorry, mom." I looked at her and noticed she was actually chagrinned

"Honey, what do you want us to do?" Dad had a stern face we had gone over this before a few times in case another human happened to fall but not enough to have an actual plan of action.

"We'll need to lead her out of the underground. We all heard the doctor. We don't need another death in our head. Plus, if she's exposed it won't be any good for Chara either."

"Has anyone seen her?" Chara asked now she was a concern before she seemed completely aloof until she realized that protecting her will protect herself. One thing about Chara she demanded my parents to let her stay with them when she fell into the underground. when she fell down here we just ended the war. With Chara, we were all worried about safety when the entirety of the underground might have killed her if they ever saw her. We took a giant leap of faith knowing how short a human life can be here. But for some reason, she froze when she became a young adult after a certain point. they didn't ask questions about what was going on. since there was no way to answer their question without causing exposure to a human living among monsters.

"Not really the miners were to focus getting everything ready to send their dug up materials to the capital on the teleporter. They had triple the amount what they usually get so they were so happy."

"Good." I said honestly those miners are terrible gossips they're the reason people found out I was dating Chara in the first place. though there are few things that stay completely secret I thought that could least stay secret for ten minutes after I asked out, to begin with.

"Well I'm going to get her measurements and tailor an old cloak of you Chara but what need to is get her necklace to try to cover her scent I could smell her from a distance I away and I don't even have powerful smell and the dog squad will have no issue so Asriel be a dear and take her to Cherry Berry Meadows when she sets out on the forest."

"Can you make sure her cloak is different than mine I'm already confused with red enough."

"I know I know I really was considering buying you a different color maybe black or purple but you're too attached to the one you already own."

"Sorry mom buys another one if you need to." Chara seemed sheepish like she was being rude to her mom and it was unwarranted.

"I really need all you to be good guides and protect her we need to get her to the barrier without anyone ever realizing she was ever here. I don't think I could live with myself if she died because I didn't protect her from Sans."

We talked a little more about how we were going to about this .and then we told her good bye and goodnight and dad left. Chara and me just went to bed this was our room after all and after a long day I wanted was to cuddle and snuggle my fiancée.


	10. The Grueling Training Camp Day 4

On the fourth day, it was well under way all recruits you and old were up early to see the legendary war hero. Most of them never had personally met Grillby much less talked to him whether it be the inability to go to Snowdin so be health reason. Or nerves at talking to such a well decorate and admired veteran he made the human flinch and prey to their guard for salvation, when he appeared on the battlefield. Even aspiring guards are very wary of approaching the veteran at his bar looking for tips on combat. Grillby showed up in the flare he had a relaxed pace wearing his signature look of very classy gentlemen in a suit. Though Him walking anywhere had the little problem when in Snowdin he created a slight mist when walking in the snow. He was one of the strongest flame monsters around surviving never ending winter town without falling or his flame dying down. He was the hero of many a young monster the inspiration that you're only limited if you choose to be. He had that tendency to kind of just automatically bring all of the attention on himself regardless of him being a war veteran. He had a pep in his step and a smile on his face. Though at the same time he felt turmoil. He was a ball of an emotional mess but it's to be expected but for right now he is an instructor, it's better to leave my troubles out the out here on the path to the training arena in the oasis. He owed to Sans and undyne to teach the guards the things he could do and stop bemoaning what he couldn't do at the moment.

He would be the kind of monster that would take a lot of attention in regardless of the room he is in. He was a tall flame elemental, dressed formally as is his personal preference dressed in black slacks and a black vest that was slightly opened. With a smile on his face why he was a smiling? Who knew but they the guards waiting on bated breath but they could tell he was in a good mood. Most had gone to the bar in recent year to find him out of sorts the older in the guard knew why that was and knew better than to talk about it or even bring it up. But the younger crowd had no clue being born after the war no one wanted to burden them with the knowledge of what happened to the war veterans. Why explain to them what was wrong with them when it would be fixed once they reached the surface? There's also that would make the younger generation more fearful of the humans then you should have any right to be.

Most had never directly talked to Grillby before. At least the female monsters intimidated by the handsome monster good looks. The males out of hero worship from the account that they did know about the war, Grillby was one of their strongest fighters. Who quit fighting and protecting the Kingdom when the war ended. The teachers in school and their parents never explained why he stopped fight just saying it was too gruesome to talk about and his private business. Most who knew Grillby knew he also had on hand a machine Dr. Alphys created especially for him to be able to speak as seldom as it is it's come in handy ever so often.

"Now I was asked by Sans by and Undyne to teach you few techniques you will need if you going to be guarding towns, right? Firewall and landmines after what's happened to me these are some of the few magical attacks I can do without over exerting myself and or my fire." Grillby voice had a slight

"Sir? What happened to you? Why aren't you a part of the guard with your strength and what you've done you should be protecting the King! He is your friend, isn't he?" For the younger crowd curiosity outweighs common sense respect for our commander. Asgore thought with a shake of the head, But the Werecats Jade who piped up had a point. And the murmuring around the young monster started and the look on Grillby face told me he did not want to talk about this but knew these kids were going to keep going like a greater dog in a game of fetch. He gave a huff and new resistance was futile and telling them the story might give them more perspective.

"Do you honestly want to hear this story? I can't be held accountable if all or any of you have your world view changed after I finish explaining. Though I want you to understand that things are vastly different now than they are then. Everyone remembers the war if they lived through it. Monsters fell that's not a shock to any of you. It happens to many of our family and friends but the humans had wizards on their side. And decide to go one step further instead of outright killing a strong monster they decide to cripple monster when they killed one of us it made us fight harder. The only went after those knew would cripple the hope in all the monsters fighting with the wizards power they could split a monster from the source of their most powerful magic for me my source of my magical was my voice. As most you know to have a vital part of you ripped away like this, is not only painful it will remain that way until it's returned. It can be incredibly disorienting regardless how long you live that way because the source of the magic is just as sentient as you are. Imagine having a part of you right here talking to a friend and another in Snowdin talking to a friend there. Both need your extreme concentration and focus and it can be consuming and very confusing. For me and many of the other veterans, the source of our magical was sealed away by the wizards for a time and with army crippled. We retreated underground only to be magically sealed no monster could come in or get out. So, it was unfortunate my voice was trapped above ground and when I finally freed myself of their prison and forced them to release us. They were soon realizing the humans didn't care much for wizards either. Magic was magic in their eyes and they wanted it gone. I threaten to roast them if they didn't disguise the rest of the monster prisoners and give us the key to our escape in exchange we will use our magic to get safe passage out of Ebbot and live their long lives elsewhere." Grillby voice held a monotone to its quality it might have a been a machine but it seems able to convey his unhappiness at having to talk about this.

"So, you telling us that your voice is above ground! What's it like up them? What are you doing up there right now, what have you could do? Do the humans notice? Do they remember us? Why are you so happy?" On and on the questions, went and everyone even the most respectable and composed of the guards wanted to know more about this. Most didn't even know the whole story with Grillby and they weren't going to waste the opportunity to get answers about the above ground world.

"Okay in the order asked yes, the above ground is nice its always changing and its lot more developed then when we were trapped, now sleeping its very early morning right now, disguised as human I've made a fair bit of money and I bought land outside of town for the monsters of the underground to live in once we are free, the deed is under my real name. The human doesn't notice because the enchantment works differently than a standard enchantment. I appear to humans like I'm growing older when that happens I go into seclusion when I look like I have fallen and then I say I'm the older man's long lost son. They don't remember us they see the war as a myth. Now they even celebrate monsters once a night as a holiday. As to why I'm happy well its bit private and personal. Plus, we need to get back on the task I'm here to teach you two spells you going to need."

They were confused but knew they got more information than they bargained for. The guards put their focus and attention on Grillby lesson though Undyne, Sans , and Alphys were hanging back watching the spell work Sans already knew these spells as well as Undyne.

"Sans?" Undyne looked him directly turning both eyes from the guards the learning the spells instead to look at the King s who was very relaxed giving cursory glances all the training groups.

"Do you know why Grillby is so happy?" Undyne asked Sans outright, she's known Grillby a long time but his best friend? She was not; that title belonged to Sans. So, he more than anyone would know why formal, quiet, but overall sad Grillby would be smiling and willing to share something so personal.

"Undyne it's his private business!" Alphys piped up she looked up from her notes about the measurement and the list of required materials

"Alphys, Sans knows Grillby better than anyone. He's got to tell me at least maybe whatever Grillby doing. Slade, Jerry's older brother might take the hint and be more positive."

"Doubt it apparently, the part of Slade that's above ground is being a douche, he's in trouble with the humans over what he did."

"What he's done?" Slade was almost no different than his little brother Jerry. Though unlike his brother he works as tech engineer primarily helping to create ghost suitable bodies.

"He was harassing a human woman. I asked Grillby not bail him out this time. He was jealous, Grillby has found his soulmate; while he can't find his."

"Do we know the lucky human's name?" Alphys put down her clipboard she was giving him her full attention

"Come on Sans tell us." Undyne had her razor teeth smile at full force which if Sans didn't know her better was antagonistically other than her just the way she smiles at times.

"You know I can keep secret Sans. " Alphys gave a hopeful look and that did it, Sans , resolve crumbled. Maybe it will make my friend's more willing interact more with each other and less isolated and isolated island of friendship.

"Stephanie that's the name Grillby told me. Now don't spread it around especially you Alphys. I've seen your Undernet account at three in the morning you know." Sans gave a decidedly pointed look at the dinosaur monster who nodded. Knowing that if she did spread this fact it would cause a bit of an uproar among the monsters. Not the person was human by this point humans were just regarded as an almost far off thought. They were angry at their imprisonment sure and what caused the war but it's not like the humans above had anything to do with it. No, it has to be kept a secret for one simple reason Grillby himself was off the market. Making a lot of monsters start a slight riot over the news. The only person who causes a bigger riot over not being single anymore would be Mettaton with the way he is I doubt he could settle down even with a soulmate.

They just watched everyone learn this spell while it had a simple hand gesture it's that the emotion you have to put into it has very specific to protect the innocent but specify what the threat in question like its intent. Sans had a smile on his face since he knows fire magic and he can conjure it just as easily as bones or his Gaster blasters. But Papyrus was as adept with fire magic, so it was nice to see him learning it. He doesn't use his magic as much as he's supposed to regardless of being second in command. Though his thoughts are very far away very spacey and dreamy smile. And Alphys and Undyne noticed him while watching the guard was day dreaming just let his sockets glaze over. That's not typical of Sans as he is on his own when he was with us he let his guard down this much, not in front of the guard. The amount of protocol and training both in typical and in battle he was given wouldn't allow him to be anything less than the beacon of freedom and good will to the population of the underground. Most of the time you could even tell what he was thinking or his emotional state he never gave you an inch to use against him the epitome of emotional control. Not to say he can't show a soft side or any passion. It's the reason the underground thoroughly believes they will be able to leave and live on the surface once again. It was weird see him lower his guard so randomly in front of the royal guard training session it was unlike him. At this point both of them were wondering if he was sick or something.

"Sans, are you with us?"

"Yeah, nerd what are you think about so hard? At least act like you care about your brother learning fire magic."

"What? Oh yeah, I'm trying to think of how to go about explaining the spell me and Alphys came up with and the measures that were taking to catch who stole the kids. It may be tomorrow but I still have to prepare how I'm going to say and address them about it. Considering I have no idea how they will feel about monsters being hired to watch all of the underground on security cameras basically as a security guard. They're going to lighten your load of things to do. Doesn't mean everyone will be thrilled at first for the change you know? Not everyone will be rational about the whole thing like you've been Undyne. For some of them will feel like their being replaced."

 _Who will act as the warning call for the guard so they don't have dedicated so much time to patrolling and getting hurt and more towards dealing with the problems directly? And doing their duty towards the kid and escorting them to school. Its better the watch tower we have been using the thing is ricketier than the original bridge in Snowdin or heated heights. It's not like I can tell them what actually has me so spacey and almost outwardly giddy. I really don't want Undyne to take action and capture much less accidentally murder frisk. By letting her know the final human has fallen into the underground. It's not like I can stop them from finding out the camera were operational and were watching every inch of the underground. While it would be easy to have frisk captured. At the same time, I can't exactly guarantee her safety even in my own palace. To some monsters, the war is ever present in their minds. A lot of them were their or lost family to it I included. Some moved on some have not like a lot of the staff. Even if I mandate they can't hurt her doesn't mean they won't try other means to hurt her. It the reason only I and Alphys knows where the humans are and for their own safety they have been placed in a magical coma no need for them to get anxious or worse alert the underground to their presence among them. I remember the close call with the first human fell one of the guards killed them before I was even alerted it was Asgore that saved them from a cruel and swift death that day._

"Don't worry I let them know there not being replaced but their job is being lightened they still have to be on the lookout for suspicious activity and eye out for problems issues that _arise."_

"Thanks, Undyne I was hoping you'd say that considering I picked who's watch the camera feed and I honestly don't want the guard turning on me it will make the suits or armor harder to make if them at me for helping them out," Alphys said they started a conversation but I started tuning them out doesn't matter the reality or universe those will always find and want to be with each other but we always have to live with the tension of waiting for them to finally act on it. It would be cute if this wasn't a universal constant in any reset and especially this one since Alphys isn't a nervous wreck Undyne was attracted to her since they first met but that was a long time ago. Right now I rather think about what to do about Frisk and how to explain to her what was going on without her running head first out of the barrier.


	11. The Grueling Training Camp Day 5

The morning light cascades over the training arena. There seems to be a slight breeze but it might be my imagination play tricks on me. The longing to be aboveground to be on the surface can do that and make yearns to feel natural sunlight and the air move around you. The desire to see constant changing and the sense of freedom the cavern can truly offer a monster its underlying need to be free with every monster. Even those who were born in the underground are desperate to be free to see the outside world for themselves. My thoughts were scattered but I had a smile on my face and I pep in my step. My nephews were back in town. I know there on official business but I raise those two they're like sons to me since I never had any of my own. I really missed them and I had good news to tell them. I picked up the pace of my walking the last time I saw them it was my birthday that's was a few months back. I look at the archway of the training arena but there they were my two strong boys. Papyrus was warming up for the day doing exercises his typical exercise outfit sweatbands and all. Sans, as he is wont to do when there was no one but those he trusted, was lazing about though in full royal garb royal cape slight draped over his form like he was going to nap on the bench he was laying on his crown next to his skull I would expect nothing less of Sans the only other monster was Papyrus who was ignoring his sloth behavior even he knows how hard Sans work letting him be at ease and lazy bones are for the best.

"AUNTIE!" Papyrus stopped what he was doing and ran towards picking me up hair swished at the motion but I love the hugs I get from them even if it's a little disconcerting being picked and being two feet off the ground. At 5'6 I'm not a tiny skeleton woman but tiny compares to Papyrus who 7 ft. And Sans 6 ft. They made anyone feel tiny but I love them.

"AUNT CALIBRI! Glad you can visit us sorry we have been by your house I got here yesterday and Papyrus has been too busy here." Sans said all this while not moving from his position on the bench. Ever the lazy bones but honestly who can blame him?

"SANS STOP BEING RUDE GET UP FROM THE BENCH AND GIVE AUNTIE A HUG IT'S BEEN AGES."

"I would bro love to but you do you know what happens to the lazy skeleton?"

"Sans no!"

"Sans yes. he was bone idle."

"UGH, BROTHER DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS FRONT OF AUNTIE? DO YOU WANT HER TO LEAVE?"

He put me down gently and gave me a smile that made me feel so well loved. I wasn't leaving his puns to remind me of his mother making jokes. It was comforting in a way.

"Pyrus you and I both know I like Sans being a funny and punny bag of bones, otherwise how I could I have raised you both with his constant barrage of puns?"

"Now let's go over here your brother has a room where he's lying down and I got news for you two." Papyrus walked with me at sedate pace but he looked as excited as I felt to tell them the good news I had to tell them.

"Well, you know how you left to oversee the construction of the under network the train system to connect the underground? That runs through most of the underground but doesn't collide with the private system from the ruins at the beginning to the capital directly? The construction is finally done and operational they only thing needs to build is the stations but the train tracks are all operations I'm sorry it took so long but we had a few unexpected cave-in during construction nothing serious nobody fell down but it slowed us down a lot. I was wondering if the guard is willing to be the first riders. But now that this was over I can move back to the castle permanently!"

"THAT'S GREAT AUNTIE!"

Yeah, we missed you the castle felt emptier without you. Sans finally move to hug his aunt.

Would you like to stay until we dismiss the guard? After mine and Alphys presentation of the new spells we created and the measures that I'm sure Alphys informed you of, and I have no doubt she installed cameras down there as well?

I nodded he was right I was not about to have something bad happen to those taking the train I couldn't live with the guilt of it.

From a distinct, I noticed the newly constructed clinic at a distance it reminds me of something.

"Auntie, how is doctor drew and nurse mercy acclimating to their transfer from the capital?"

"Nurse mercy loves it she's been training a few people to work emergency response and been helping out with the high school in their healthcare course. She's enjoying the challenge. Doctor Drew has been whining and complaining since he has arrived cursing your name and lamenting and trying and failing to start a baseless rumor that your killing every human who has fallen down here." She had this look of annoyance when talking to the doctor.

"I might need to have a talk with the good doctor he's still angry I didn't allow him on the team that does medical research for the royal scientist I have the final say and he didn't have the patience to follow and listen. Look how he's taking the transfer out the capital lying and trying to start issues."

When the guard started to file in Alphys behind them she did ask bitsy to help her out with the measuring for their new armor so no surprise she was only now showing up with a clipboard full of notes. Bitsy not far behind her mind you. She must have cleared her day for this I don't doubt she will later ask Sans about updating his wardrobe for more casual or more party style clothing. What else do expect from Muffet sister? Though in that moment, you can see Sans royal persona take full force and the shift was always disconcerting to watch the smile was gone from his face and his face was stern. He was naturally charismatic but for him, it was more a flaw than a good thing he put people at ease which has made a given monster slack off and not take their role in the underground seriously. He realized very quickly in public he needs to be stern and authoritarian. Anything less has caused to many problems. I wish it didn't have to be this way and he could be himself for everyone to see but I've already seen what an outwardly benevolent ruler can do and what happens. I just watched him teach the royal guard spells one for apprehension to capture an errant human they find though no one seen a human in quite a while one came in a while ago it's so rare for them to take the fall down here and not be so drastically injured. And another to protect a building but if combine can protect an entire town from harmful action and intent. They were demonstrations using training dummies and model homes to show the correct affect. While it warmed my heart to see my nephew teaching others. I wish he could relax and be more himself. Hopefully moving back to the castle I can talk to him and try to convince him being so stern is obviously taking its toll on him.

From a distance, away from someone was watching from the shadows hidden in the wooden shed. A good distance away making sure they weren't noticed or seen by anyone. They mentally took notes and knew what it must do. It had diligently watch carefully to be undetected and unnoticed though it watched everything unfold these last few days with keen interest and ready to wreak havoc and mayhem for their own amusement.

Final note: I have a deep love of alliteration and rhyming. When it comes to giving something a name that will stick in your mind. I really love the idea that that with Sans as the King he would be more imaginative overall, more active. Since as a person I'm exactly like Sans I probably understand Sans in a way most people kind of can't. He's nihilistic, depressed and his last shred of hope is Papyrus. To me, I realized why as a citizen, as just a sentry with no way influence much less stops the world from ending it would cause anyone to give up I would most of you would too. Since Asgore doesn't know or even understand what going at least to the level we are talking about imagining his state of mind? Like magical Groundhog Day but no matter what you do, you don't have the influence to make changes in the world. You can warn others even rise to power after Asgore is killed but it doesn't mean anything because the world by that point is too broken to want to actively listen. If he's already established as the King from the very beginning. Well, let's just say to be a true leader you don't need only charisma but the intelligence to plan beyond tomorrow. A leader has to have a plan and vision. Eh, I think business school is rubbing off on me that's something I've been learning. Still, the idea of what happened to the monster's veterans came from two sources thing from Adams family anyone but am I the only one that remembers thing? The sentient hand? That hand that had and has independent movement and a personality with snaps being the closest thing to sound it creates? And my belief on why there is no sign of the wizard in the actual game it never made sense to me that wizards made the barrier but for some reason, there are no wizards in the actual game. Or any sign of why they're not actually around now, they fled for their lives when they realized that the towns people's need for bloodshed wouldn't be sated until all magic was eradicated from the planet. Also, this chapter is going to be the last chapter until December I'm in the middle of official depression low after I finish writing this I'm going to sleep. I was so positive and happy I had hope for this future fuck this election.


	12. Getting to Know Toriel

Author's note: Sorry how long it took life has completely gotten in the way. Man, how well planned is this story? You'll have to see just know this story is trying to be as typo-free as possible. So please if you notice any mistakes, please let me know, it's beyond greatly appreciated. This chapter has been split up for the benefit of not overwhelming everyone.

"Wait a second! Hold on a minute! Hold the phone a second there Toriel! What! Are, you telling me, why would he?! That your king is killing humans? Why? For what reason?! What does he gain from killing us?" My mind felt like I was in the middle of a bad nightmare, one that I can't wake up from. I was babbling out loud, bordering on incoherent rambling, my thoughts were incomprehensible even to me, and I can feel all the fear rising to the surface and taking me over.

"Much less kill the ones who fall down here?" I could feel myself fight back the urge to sob uncontrollably. My nerves feel on edge and frayed. I take a sip of tea, and it had a floral taste strange but sweet taste to it. I could feel myself becoming hysterical if I kept talking a thousand thoughts half forming and disappearing in the blink of an eye, buzzing around my head. The what and how am I supposed to make it out of here is the burning question, am I trapped here forever now!?

"My dear Frisk, I honestly can't tell you, why he's doing this. All I can do is give the information I do know; if I have to guess it's based on the past, he has with humanity, but I have no concrete proof of that being case."

"All I know is now a crazy monster king is gunning to kill me. With his own hands or whatever the king has! It's not like I know what kind of monster he is! What can I do now?! How is this fair?!" I felt myself collapsing my fears raised to a fevered pitch.

"It's not Frisk, but for that, I'm so sorry, the source doctor drew has no reason to lie to anyone much less me. He knows my position and what my family does were the only one who guards the ruins. Nobody else or any other family can live here; other than us," she made a sigh sitting down so she could speak to me at eye level, I was sitting at her dining table staring at the teapot and pie on the table.

"You almost died when you fell, and the man prior was even more badly hurt than you were. He had to be rushed to the capital for treatment against my better judgment. He like all the others was never seen again ... But their property the things on their person always seem to end up with the general public. It always seemed off and wrong, but I ignored it. Maybe the humans didn't want the items anymore, but now I know that was the case.

"Why not help the other people before me? Hasn't there been six others? Why am I getting different treatment?" They say never to look a gift horse in the mouth, but I remember the history lesson about the Trojan horse. Caution keeps you alive more than being blissfully ignorant.

"Because before I assumed the king found a peaceful way to get humans to the surface. He reassured the royal guards and has been adamant about the sentries of only capturing people only. He's told the populace there was a way to break the barrier, but it will take time. But I heard the doctor drew talking at the hospital; he is killing them for their souls. I won't let you die by Sans hands not if I can stop it. But for that work you have to trust me."

"Can you trust this doctor?" Seems like a long shot to listen to the rumor while not hearing it directly from him.

"I've known him a long time, and he's the epitome of a professional particular stalwart doctor, I doubt he would he outright lie to me or anyone," Toriel took a general sigh her face looked weary and very upset.

"Though we need help from my family. But they're at the training camp with the rest of the guard, and I feel it's too dangerous to leave you on your own, to go out of the ruins on your own. To make matters more stressful and complicated, there is a sentry's station just outside my door. If any of the guards see you, they will take you the castle upon the first whiff of since your human. Plus, you have no idea what way to go to get passed the barrier. While my family can protect you, and keep an eye out for you; they can't go with you every step of the way with you. If they do, it will bring more attention to you. We don't want you to risk yourself unnecessarily." I was listening carefully, but the thoughts were buzzing around, my head. I felt at a few points that I want to speak up, but my nerves were rising.

"I need to be able to leave here undetected," I was trying to be brave, trying to detach myself from my fear of imminent death. With a rush of hope, Frisk felt the determination to escape the underground.

"That's my thoughts exactly, so, you not only need a disguise which will take a while to create because I have to tailor it to your body type. I'm going to make some phone calls to my family make sure they know what they have to do. I also need to get you some money to get to the barrier and supplies to survive through the other parts of out the underground. It won't be easy to help you, but you can't stay down here. I have to work double time this week. Meaning I will be leaving before you wake most mornings. We need to get you out of here before the king even realizes you were down here in the first place."

"Why do you need to go that early in the morning?" While I'm not a child, this is still not my home and being left alone all day was nerve-wracking. Honestly, Toriel hasn't explained her house rules, and I don't want to step on any toes.

"well, Snowdin is a bit of away from here. It serves as the central meeting place for all the monsters at this part of the underground. It's the perfect place to put the elementary school there are quite a few monsters now a lot more than there used to be. It's usually the duty of the royal guard walk these kids to the school, and there is a bit too many for it to be just one teacher to lead the kids to school." But it's my day off so let's get you a monster disguise. You'd like and not throw off or knock off. We will deal with planning together after I find something of my daughters for you to hide in. She's also a human like you!"

"Wait a second?! What, how, what!" I felt my mind short circuit, and I could think of the words to say or ask. She just said this is the same daughter that was in the royal guard! So how can she be human and be undetected amongst the monsters for so long?

"My daughter Chara fell when she was very young no older than five human years as she recalls. She came to us crying and uninjured from the fall. Asriel found her and brought her to us. Carried her bridle style to our home one of the cutest things I've ever seen," she smiles wistfully remembering it the moment vividly.

"It was just after the war ended and our banishment truly began. The ruins had already started to be empty and primary settlements had been starting outside of our walls, and Asgore was tasked with guarding the entrance of the underground. He had taken his lunch break at the time. In the end, we kept her because we grew too attached to her to let her go back to the surface. The tensions were so high at the time about humans; we were worried that she would be killed before we could even talk to the king."

If the legends are true, she's probably not too far off humans massacred monsters. So why would they show mercy? Right after a cruel and fierce war, there is no way they could look past their rage to see an innocent child. My thoughts were so focused on imagining a young Chara but how is she still alive? She has been down for almost five thousand years! She should have been dead ages upon ages ago. Toriel was looking at my face with a wistful smile letting me absorb this full story revelation of there being another human in the underground.

"So, she stayed, and we gave her a monster designed backstory. At the time, we said she was a lost monster, who lost her family in the war. There were enough orphans that one could be lost during the move to the settlements outside of the ruin. We claimed she was one of the monster humans like face. Then she was in disguise so long it felt too strange to admit the truth; we had a human child living with us. Chara loved living with us, and we didn't have the heart to give her back either. We should've told the king years ago, but now I'm glad we didn't. That way disguising her or you for that matter wouldn't be an easy thing to do. I will do the same though for you I have to give you a backstory that will have to be bit different. You are a young woman, and we need a story to reflect that. While at the same time making sure no one takes too much notice of who you are. In the underground, most monsters know each other in one and another. They're so many of us now but the way we are; we can't help but get to know one another."

"How are you going to hide me?" I was sincerely curious, and I was little more relaxed if another human, hell another woman has down been here the whole time undetected; maybe I have a chance of getting out of here alive after all.

"Well, the way we hide my daughter is with her hooded robe. Theirs few monsters who are known for wearing them regularly, their very self-conscious of their bodies and wear them at all times, only revealing what they look like too very close family, even my closest friends won't show me their hair after thousands of years of knowing them. So, it's the perfect disguise for a human to take." Toriel walks out of the room going to a hall closet to pulls out the fabric spool, a stepping stool, a floor length mirror, a pin cushion, a sewing machine, and a measuring tape. How did she carry all of that without breaking anything? She set it out in the center of the room the teapot and pie.

"Now remember your Frisk DoomFlowers you're from the murky mire and you were homeschooled by your parents now that you're an adult. You are exploring the rest of the underground. Anyone who knows the DoomFlowers knows they rarely leave Murky Mire, much less their home, but they somehow manage the distribution system at least the one for Murky Mire and Cherry Berry Meadows I know them well enough, they were the ones who gave me Chara's originals hooded robe. They didn't know her secret obviously, but we were taking in a child just like them. I believe their thought process was we might as well equip them correctly." Toriel had a far off look, but her smile was brilliant which made me hopeful.

"Toriel, for what you're doing for me? Thank you, you don't have to help me hide much less protect me to getting to the surface."

"Frisk! The first thing you need to learn monster much less me, in general, is that I would never let come to harm to a monster or human not if I can stop it. Now get up on the stool, I need to get a few of Chara's hooded robes. I believe it might be a bit on the small side. You are bit taller side, then she is." I finally look myself in the mirror to see what I'm going to be wearing in my trek through the underground. It's was an aquamarine hooded robe with a purple striped hood while the entire thing was the vibrant aquamarine blue. It was nearly long enough, my ankles were visible, and it was way too form-fitting when from Toriel description of the type monster I'm disguised as the cloak should leave me formless.

"See this why I bought extra fabric," Toriel said with a smile.

She took out the tape measure and got to work with making the robe wider and longer. On her the five different robes of varying colors. She, from what I could see was pulling the fabric from a table I hadn't noticed before. Try to match the color of the robe I'm wearing. Hoping she has something that matched what she needed, but then I noticed something she was doing something with her hands and my curiosity got the best of me.

"Why are your hands glowing?" The hands had a fiery indigo and lavender tint that made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Well like Chara's robe, I need to enchant yours as to throw off suspicion, the only thing I can't really do, is mask your scent magically. Humans have a very distinct smell that most monsters can recognize. Trying to hide it with magic will make you stand out more like Chara on her first day of school in the underground, I tried just that and ended up having questions from students and parents."

"What kind of enchantments are you placing on the robe?"

"Temperature regulation would the first though be warned it takes a minute or two adjust to a new environment. Magical protection if you end up in a fight with a monster the magic won't hurt you as much allow you to heal and raise your defense and speed once per turn." She said her voice tinged with worry.

"That sounds extensive and complicated." My head was finally truly wrapping around what I've fallen into. The rush was swirling around my heart both sadness joy excitement of adventure but the crippling of fear of dying before getting home.

"It's very straightforward and basic magic for me don't worry about I did it for Chara and I have no issue doing the same for you. Toriel smile seemed genuinely to me I felt myself relax and let my burdens go."

"I have a lot of questions Toriel about everything."

"That's why I want you to stay the week it's not something's could explain in one afternoon."

Toriel and I went on to have an almost companionable silence as she finished the robe, which she said need a traditionalist charm. So that I can be as formless and most of my body is covered with my face completely uncovered. But the features like hair were masked from view.

"There you go! You look the part."

"Really?" The robe was formless if I didn't know I was a woman, I wouldn't think I was or any gender for that matter.

"Really," Toriel said with a gentle smile that reaches her soft navy eyes that remind of the deep sea.

I smiled again. All I could feel was safe at the moment, and that made me feel better, like I'm at my own home, with my parents, I could the feel the warmth and kindness in Toriel voice. Consoling me and trying to help me adjust to all of this rush of information.

"Okay let's start with what you need to know. The bare basics of the underground is a vast and complicated place it can be like a labyrinth, that you or anyone can easily get lost in if you are not careful. The underground is ever expanding in size as more monster children are born, more homes and towns need to be built to make room for them. Beyond the door of my home, is a forest path that splits off into three towns. There is the evergreen city, Snowdin, and berry cherry meadows. If you go straight with no turning, you will hit Snowdin. When you're in the forest, you will see a castle ruin and start walking west; you will hit the meadows if you get near Snowdin and see an ice slide you will end up in Evergreen town. For your safety go straight, there are many royal guards this particular path as many issues and incidents."

"Don't worry I'll go over a map with you. I'll make sure you know everything you need to know so you can see for yourself."

"Now the house rules to go over while you stay at my home I'm correct in thinking humans have a similar custom in their home yes?"

"Yeah, we still have house rules on the surfaces they change with time, but each home has its own rules."

"Well, my rules are quite simple my home is your home. Try not to track filth into the house and please pitch in if you want to. There are entertainment and connection to the outside for you to see while you're down here. That reminds me to follow me upstairs it's going to be a while before my family is done with training for the day and we might well watch something to pass the time.

I follow silently thinking about everything I've been told. Grateful I decided to listen to stories if I had just run out of here like I originally planned to. If this is the only place in the underground with the connection, I doubt would be able to contact Stephanie about this little development. Maybe she can look through the old lore and see if she can find me a way out of here. I have to believe if the myth is real so are the wizards that trapped them here.

The living room was a lot comfier than I expected it would be with squashy sofa and armchairs and TV. It was a big box set that I used to see a lot when I was a little kid. It wasn't on, but the living room was covered in pictures on the wall. The room was vivid array colors showing the tapestry of her life with her of her husband, her son, and child in a robe with prominent pink cheek, glowing red eye and one the was a solid green. All I could see was the rounded face, but the entire body was formless as my robes had made me seem. Her hand was wrapped around a goat boy who could only be Toriel, son, Asriel hugging Chara back. Family pictures are covering the walls showing Chara and Asriel growing older together. Pictures of Asriel is growing blonde hair like his dad, but I could see him and Chara going through phases noting the Mohawk with blue dyed tips and the nose piercing and goth makeup on Chara. I could feel Toriel's love for her family in this room probably makes her family absence more noticeable. Being there a lot clearer I may not know her well, but I should remember her kids are leaving the nest I should take her mind off it. Let her live a little while I'm here and not have her noticing that they're not here.

"As I was saying, this is the only place in all of the underground connected to the world above. Past my doors, the connection to the above ground is near impossible by ordinary means that is. Dr. Alphys is working on it, but at the moment she's working with no way to be able to withstand the cold outside. Snowdin isn't the best place for the royal scientist." Toriel was chortling not making fun Toriel doesn't seem to have an evil or malicious bone in her body. So it has to be a fund for a reason.

"Wait what kind of monster the good doctor is?" Now I'm curious about the monsters they can't vary that much right?

"She's a lizard-like monster, a dinosaur if you know what those are. While monsters aren't exactly like the animals, we sometimes out forms look like an animal. I've eaten goat even though it's the form my physical body is. How many goats on the surface have sharp teeth to eat with?" She grinned her canines were prominent and glinting. She turned on the TV as she was flipping through the channels I noticed the regular channels I would usually watch on my own like the occasional news channel the occasional bad reality TV show or ghost hunting show than to see different monster created channels and syndicated TV shows that they only have access too.

"None," I was awestruck but not shocked they had to be a reason they call themselves monsters. She didn't introduce herself as a goat person she called herself a monster.

"Monsters, you see aren't at all like animals, but we have the unfortunate issue of some of us at least having the features. There are lizard monsters who need the sun or warmth and the fur-covered monsters who can't handle the heat."

"That makes sense you all vary, but that makes it difficult to move towns huh?"

Yeah, that's why we didn't leave the ruins. We were offered a house in the capital. It's still there, and we use it when I visit friends, but we declined actually living there. While we loved the capital but Asgore, and I can't stay there. It is just too warm for us personally. It's good to visit not to live at least not for us at least.

The show was done, and that moment I could hear a ding in the distance; Toriel jumped up and went downstairs honestly, I was still disoriented of the information too much in one day. I need let myself slow down and understand what's happening here. If the guards realize I'm human, they won't stop till I'm gift wrapped and hand delivered to their king where only will both and dispose of me. And the only person who would know would be Toriel and their family.

"Well, that was one of my colleagues at the door they want to hold curriculum overview meeting after classes end. Our superintendent is coming as is all the teachers from the high school and the middle school, so I need to make you ready to be seen by tomorrow. Hiding you would be suspicious, so you need to put on one of the robes early."

"Wait they're coming here?!" That's going to be a lot of monsters

"Don't worry Frisk you'll be fine most of them are old friends, but I would advise you not to take Matilda's joking about eating you to heart. Spider monsters have a morbid sense of humor."

"Wait, she's a spider monster? That's awesome!" Okay, she wasn't joking about monsters being varied what others will I meet before I get to surface again?

"Wait you're not afraid?" Toriel face was slightly shocked must be a lot of monsters are nervous about the spiders like the surface. Something never changes.

"Me? No, I never feared spiders and bugs or anything like that."

"That's one less worry I feared you would be terrified of my colleagues, not all of are nice looking as I am."

"I can handle it. That I can assure if you want I can put out some snacks out if you like?"

"Yes, thank you, I imagine I will take apart from teaching my classes to be a gracious hostess if you can be helpful I would dearly appreciate it."

We started watching the movie on screen apparently this was another Mettaton movie since he was the on the open credits and starring him. Toriel looked excited, so I might as well watch along. I noticed it was genre mash-up of old-school beach movie and sci-fi, horror, thriller movie. The acting was on point, but the premise was a bit out there. It starts with a beach party which looks great like something right out of the fifties or sixties beach dance movies. Though in a surprise aliens show up to abduct the monsters, and Mettaton heel turns the lead spaceship out of the atmosphere. When they come back, they have dance battle for the fate of monster kind. It was incredible, but it was definitely a b movie plot. The plot was all over the place, but it was fun to watch like a roller coaster. I couldn't predict the direction of the film. Which made it more enjoyable to watch. With the D.J who looked very similar to Mettaton seem to stand out amongst the background actors for out of nowhere moments of levity and laugh out loud scene. Maybe they were brothers or something. He had an elegant hairstyle like the kind of guy I would usually date. He was pretty impressive, and apparently, he did the musical score for the movie.

"What did you think of the film Frisk?"

"It was out there that's not at all what I expected, but it was good."

"It's not as good as the mermaid ninja Mettaton movie in my opinion, but it was good enough to keep my attention. I believe my family is finally done with they're training for the day and should be going to dinner at the moment. Let me give them ten minutes to finish eating."

"Toriel can I ask something?" Another movie was starting it starring Mettaton and Glyde who picture of who this monster who looks like a winged snake to an extent for a monster without any legs he stood pompously and bold look in his eyes.

"Ask away Frisk there's not much I won't tell you, dear,"

"Why did most of your family join this royal guard, to begin with?

"To be honest with you I think all of them felt the urge to protect the underground. When they created the barrier to trap us here, the wizards had placed secondary enchantment within the spell."

"What was the enchantment?" It can't be that bad that they need an army regularly …

"Well, imagine randomly without warning you were attacked, or vines could shoot out of the ground and snap you like a twig or statues appearing from nowhere and would drop you from a considerable height. The enchantments the Wizards placed was to ensure we couldn't coexist here if ever so often we would be killed at the beginning if it wasn't for our guard, we wouldn't have made it. It's why they're always recruiting; they need more people manning the towns in case of attacks."

That sounds horrible you may not be at war above, but you still feel the effect of the war actions, how can you stand it, living fear of an attack every day?

"Well, thankfully that's why the guard i. While I have enough training to maybe hold one attack off for few minutes, delay others to get safety; the guards are better trained and equipped to end then and there. I may be a boss monster, but I'm not a warrior with the stamina to end to an attack where it begins. My son and my husband are boss monsters, and that's their advantage and strength. I feel my safest when they are patrolling the underground."

We said our good nights after Toriel finally made the call to her family and explained the plan she had in mind to help me get back to the surface undetected.

Final note: I'm sorry for the long wait between chapters. My life got incredibly stressful, and I'm pushing through it. There is more to come the next chapter should be up this Saturday so keep your eyes peeled for that.


	13. Baking and Monday Meetings

Author's note: Who doesn't love a writer who keeps their word about updates? Anywho this chapter continues the week this whole chapter is just Monday. The next chapter is tomorrow so be prepared for that.

 **I was seated in a chair there was a mix of humans and monsters all clapping and whistling, and people were chortling and chuckling. I look around I was comedy bar, and I was seated alone, and there was someone on the stage the figure was shadowy, and I couldn't tell who they are it was a figure of smoke that was swirling and circling rising and falling but contained.**

 **I recognized the voice instantly**

 **"Did you hear about the guy who got hit in the head with a can of soda? He was lucky it was a soft drink," Even I chuckled at the puns the story scenarios he went on about.**

 **He made a bunch of jokes puns, I felt the crowd fade away. I felt him walk up to me, he took me in his arms? I guess the best to say they and he dipped me nuzzling my neck and tells me. I know this is a dream but knowing you here? Makes me more hopeful than I have been in a long time.**

 **"You are everything I could ever hope for you are the reason I smile at my dreams. When we meet, I hope I can live up to your expectations." He whispered in my ear.**

 **"No matter what you look like you have already stolen my heart."**

A tune started a soft piano playing he took me in hand, and we danced I felt beautiful even more than I'd ever felt. Especially when he began to hum along

Morning arose I looked at the alarm clock and noted it was 9 am. The dream I just had present on my mind but I try not to let take over my thoughts. Any other day I would be awake and already gone through three auditions and finally have breakfast at the nearby donut shop but since I can't do anything but wait might as well explore Toriel's home she did say make myself at home right?

The house felt emptier without her I missed her presence I may have just met her, but she was a welcoming, and I could tell it was heartfelt but she's also going to play host to a bunch of monsters very soon and right now? I realized that I well pitch in like she asked of me. If all the teachers are going to be here, I can't just pretend that they will ignore my presence and let me hide out in the guest room like some hermit. I need to remember the backstory she gave me rehearse and play through

I was playing a part being able to improvise a new role.

Still, I need to make snacks and drinks for Miss Toriel teachers powwow I don't know what else to call it.

What else do you call a bunch of teachers meeting to talk about teaching methods and what they can do to have cohesion

I started looking through Toriel baking cookbooks away to get anyone to like you send out the baked goods. Their was bunch about snails based recipes that made me question Toriel's taste in food. But then I saw she had regular baking cookbooks their was bunch of things here that I can give to her guests now I have way too much to choose from but I also have a lot of time and that means I need to be Suzy the baking queen. The worst part is I have no idea what anyone will like and won't like so let's see if I can just bumble my way into a smashing get together.

Now to get the ingredients I open Toriel fridge it was fully stocked with a bunch of the things I would need wonder where in the underground are they getting fresh eggs from? I pull out the ingredients the eggs milk the flour the baking pans and the trays and the recipe book that I propped up when I noticed a personal recipe card pop out from between pages for something called butterscotch and cinnamon pie which gave me a pang I decide to ignore it and decided to add that to the list of baked good on the menu. I knew that this was going to be a bit excessive but I've dragged to a P.T.A. more than once and I learned one thing. teachers are best appeased with more food rather than less. and anything left uneaten is a snack for me or Toriel. I made a few different drink options. including punch and some tea on standby. I turned on the TV so I could bake with something to keep my mind off the heat constantly using an oven can give a room. and im going to be baking for hours to feed the amount monsters who might be showing up.

I was just finishing up in the background the TV had flipped to a surface new channel and the manhunt to get me out of the mountain was going into day three and they had gotten dynamite. What is this a cartoon! If I was really stuck like they think, I would have die from being crushed by thousand pounds of rocks crushing me. This is there attempt to see if they can dig any deeper? God forbid anyone ever gets stuck in mountain our cops are complete morons! And they were detonating it in a few seconds. I waited for the boom but I heard a light pop and saw their shocked faces. I flip the channel it's like Toriel said as I looked TV and saw no impact on the ground. The barrier is made of strong stuff made to keep you in. I flipped the channel to monster channel who were in the middle of ad break. There was cute but funky little intro.

"At r colleeg, we haz all teh amenities ov capital university wifout any ov does hooj city pricez we offr degrees in

Draam studies

Musical performanec

Mafematics

Teachin 4 different aeg groups

English

Busines

Nursing

an Languaeg studies yez we can teach u tem 2

Temmie college we are a breath of fresh air and tuition prices that can't be beat! At 500 g a semester you'll earn a degree in no time. "

Well that was cute commercial. I barely looked at what Temmies looked like but it sounded like interesting college to attend to say the least.

"Jansen you can't do this to the team! You can't run from your past! You must confront it to end them and the reign of doom."

"But I'm not a police officer I'm just a rookie volunteer and I wasn't even supposed to working here today. You do it Butterworth it's your police force act like it!"

"But you're the only one who can ."

OOOO another Mettaton movie? Hopefully, it's another cheese fest!

"Fellow teachers," Toriel called out. welcome once again to my humble abode I have a house guest please be kind everyone please get yourselves settle in my living room make yourself at home."

It was cacophony of people and they were all focused on me.

I dig deep to remember the façade the backstory I was already given.

"Hello everyone I'm frisk DoomFlowers nice to meet all of you." I'm looking down giving the appearance of a child of hermits might react to meeting a group of people at once.

"I hope you don't mind Miss Tori, but I made some baked goods and refreshments for your guests as a thank you for letting me stay here for the time being."

The crowd of teachers that toriel brought with her varied some I recognized from my own childhood fairy tales and some I didn't. Their was what clearly a banshee, a Cyclops, what I could only describe as a rock monster as more poured I could hardly describe them how would they all fit in the living room?! Their was honey bee monster wings down who seemed excited to be here. The woman of the hour who Toriel was worried about me meeting. The spider woman who could only be Matilda. Her six eyes were pointedly looking at me. her hair was elegantly coiffed in way that seemed reminiscent sixties her black hair just past her shoulder.

"Uhh I wasn't sure what anyone would like so I made a giant spread of everything some sugarless some with sugar. I also made a punch and I can put on a kettle of tea if that's anyone's preference." a woman a monster who wearing a cloak just like me speedy hover over to me and grabbed my hands.

"Sweetie you have done more than enough! you made a delicious spread come sit down with us. it's rare to see a DoomFlowers up and out of that cozy home of yours." The woman voice was husky and kind. I could see the woman's eyes and they looked nothing like mine they were both purple and green with Diagonal line running across them. that plus the fangs gave me an inkling of what she was but I need to make a mental note to ask Toriel if I'm right. her face otherwise looked incredibly human. She stopped hovering to walk me over to the living most of the teachers where seated some had materialized their own chairs their was aopen spot on the couch and they made room for me and her to sit.

"Alright is everyone here?" the banshee I notice earlier was taking the stage to speak.

"I don't think anyone is missing I know I'm hungry so I didn't make a snack out of my colleagues. "

Everyone started laughing apparently Matilde was one to heckle at least playfully.

Yes, thanks for the levity the king asked me personally to apologize on his behalf at the moment theirs a crisis at the jungle that he has to resolve. apparently the barriers protection is messing with the cocoa production meaning we might have an issue with getting chocolate foreseeable future. Everyone was murmuring and concerned about that tidbit. Well that means the chocolate muffins and red velvet cupcakes might go over well then. Thank god the king isn't here in person! If he had shown up that would be my ticket to run for the hills plan or not.

Being his assistant he asked me personally to relay this to all of you. he wants to introduce more extracurricular classes like home economics and the like. it his opinion that the children need more options of study. he even suggested something in the sciences that we are all lacking in the encouraging of science division.

Most of them playfully booed

"Well we can put in the word with Alphys if she willing to lend us one of her better underlings. " The cyclops who had a decidedly masculine voice suggested .

"I know my daughter might be interested in teaching a baking course as long she's paid enough for her supplies. Maybe my son might be interested in teaching basics of business at the middle school? But we should consider finding people who want to do this in a permanent position." Matilde piped up looking at the group trying to gauge what everyone thought of the suggestion .

"Yeah, I honestly don't want to have someone like Slade teaching and not caring about the kids genuinely." Someone spoke up I couldn't really tell who.

"Well we can ask around, that's why we are having this meeting." They went on like that spitballing idea the banshee was listening and taking notes on the whole then meeting devolved it what else talking amongst themselves with everyone liking the baked goods and Toriel seemed to smile when she saw her pie taking a bite and complementing me telling me that its was good. Anastasia the woman who took my hand told me about her kindergarten class being great though long walk to Snowdin get tiring but that's why she was grateful the subway is near complete that way. She only has to take all of her class to the train and not trek through the snow. Most were chattering about that some I could hear were talking about circumstances of me staying with Toriel. Her explaining that was looking around the underground that by the end of the end you will see me making my own way Matilde looked at me asking a few in-depth questions which I was quick enough to pick up her plan before she said she was going ask her son to visit me sometime this week. The meeting started to whine down everyone started say their goodbye their was barely anything left the punch was barely even dregs left. If that's not success when you cook, I don't know what else is.

"I'm so exhausted Toriel."

"I sure you are! thank you for making such spread for that was beyond what I expected out of you my child. I'm sorry my colleagues bombarded you with so many questions. I'm glad you were able to keep up and not get nervous about meeting so many monsters at once. "

"Honestly Toriel? they were so nice, I felt perfectly fine talking to them."

"I'm ready to go bed already good night miss Toriel."

"Goodnight Frisk."

Final note: Any critiques or suggestions or error you noticed is welcomed. Believe it or not, I love here other people getting excited about a story just like I do when I find a good fic.


	14. Tuesday are For Surprises

Author Note: As always I own nothing, and I wonder how everyone is enjoying the story so far? This chapter was something I've been waiting on, and it's got pleased as punch. I'm bouncing on my feet in anticipation. That's how much I like this chapter.

 **I was singing a soft melody the words coming to me I started with light but mournful aria. I could feel a chill run down my spine another dream. But I felt unlike many of the time before like their was something else her more the mystery monster. I ignore it and try to pay it no mind.**

 **Now that I'm down below**

 **My hope can only grow**

 **As I see more glimmer with every new day rise**

 **Though the world seems so bleak**

 **But I know that just can't be**

 **With the kindness, they have shown**

 **I know that they deserve all their glee**

 **I know that they need to be free**

 **As we all should be**

 **But does that mean**

 **I could never leave?**

 **So many queries**

 **But no answers that I see**

 **All I can do is follow and hope**

 **An answer comes along**

 **"You know I hope that's actually just your true singing voice and not just you trying to impress me. I would like ya even if your singing sounded like an electric can opener."**

 **"I can honestly sing; I just wish I wasn't another voice in the chorus. I wish that I was the star of the show."**

 **You need to find the solace in just being a voice. Sometimes when you do, it's when you find your happiness others will notice it too.**

 **I knew it was the mysterious person from my dream. The monster whose wasn't in all of my dreams lately. I was shocked he was in my dreams once again he had been a visitor, and at first, it was unnerving, but I like his company even if I couldn't see what he looked like. Though I wish I knew how he was getting into my dreams in the first place, we chatted about how becoming famous was tough going and the only thing about that seemed to pay the bills were what I wrote. I felt so at ease so at peace so comfortable.**

 **"You going have to wake up sometime Frisk."**

 **"You know but let me enjoy your presence while you can."**

 **"You? You can do if you want to snuggle and make out for the rest of your dream I'd like it too."**

 **You all we did the dream was a paradise of affection and temptation you honestly felt my smile he started to tickle me and cuddle me.**

I was getting into the groove of things being alone. The dream is still running through my mind giving me a pep in my step. Though the disconcerting feeling of it being now two people was watching, and it worried me. When I go to bed, I need to ask him how he keeps doing that. While Toriel was away, I would peruse her home but never steal, never damage but information gathering? I couldn't help myself. And I would take advantage of the Wi-Fi; I sent messages of comfort to Stephanie and a bunch of friends. To my family sending them a picture showing that I'm perfectly safe and I'm in no danger my dad asked that I fell into a wonderland. I had to explain that no that was on my way to getting out. Looking online to see what the police rescue team are doing. According to Toriel, their attempts are pointless when I check the new feed they were going to try to get some high powered machinery since dynamite did nothing. Like she told me " it's meant to keep us in and broken within not from the outside. They could try for hundred years not even make a dent in breaking through". I tried not to dwell on the fact that police were in vain wasting time in a rescue effort, but at least I can try to talk the cops out of wasting their time, but I would be wasting my breath. One thing about cops that never changes is the stubbornness.

It was a lovely time all things considered Toriel has lots of books to read. I did read more than once including a book on underground and some things about monsters Toriel wouldn't think to tell me. Like a fondness for traps or puzzles. That I would hear the occasional creak and moan, but that started to realize this is an old home, and they have that tendency towards the noisy.

Against my wishes and Toriel insistence, I was wearing the robe she fitted for me around the house. She had finished the third one when she realized they would need a self-maintaining charm. She said last night that her daughter and son had many friends. Who would come and go at their leisure so being consistently disguised was in my best interest.

"Oh, no. I didn't think anyone would be here! I'll go then," Right behind me that jumped slightly as that saw a ghost pure white with big watery eyes fading out the room!

"wait don't leave! Are you a friend for Asriel or Chara?"

"Yes, Asriel mentioned I could use his Wi-Fi and his computer while he was off at the training camp."

"If you want to use it, I can find float back in my body and leave you be."

"No, you can stay your no bother! Use the computer I insist."

"I still need to bring my body can actually use the computer without it."

"That's not a problem that's fine I'll open the door for you, and we can share the connection that's that. Oh, and I didn't catch your name?"

"Napstablook and thank you. I'll meet you in the living room."

I walked down uncertain ghost with a body what?

I first thing I realize his body is robotic. Not like you'd see in an old movie those androids that looked too fake and hokey to fool anyone. Napstablook in his robot form was human-like in all the ways it counts! A design inspired straight from a Japanese cartoon. He seemed elegant look overall with a top hat to pull the look together. His color said one thing blue.

" I'm sorry if I frighten you! I wasn't sure if he left his computer on or not and I didn't want to go all the way up there and be unable to use his Wi-Fi."

"Why do you need his computer anyway?"

"It's not a big deal but I'm a deejay at a club, and I come here once a month here to get some surface tunes."

"Oh that's great " toriel was not exaggerating this really the only access point outside once I walk out that door of toriel home I'm a sitting duck

"Yeah it's fun I've never met you before today you seem too nice for me to forget your name, please? "

"My name is Frisk DoomFlowers."

"Oh, you're a part of the DoomFlowers family? That explains it! I need your opinion on these song choices at the moment you would have a fresh and untainted. "Napstablook was on a website called ghoulish tunes with a top ten Halloween or monster themed songs.

"See I know enough about the surface to know there are holidays about monsters and making us into the bad guys, but I need another's opinion on the songs to play the next few nights. I'll sprinkle in some chart-toppers from the humans, but I want to know personally, if you would like to hear these songs and give me a take on it.

The first song he played was Monster Mash I recognized instantly. But gave him advice that if he decided he was going to play that song, he should put up the dance moves and if the song came with a video he nodding like my suggestion

"Here's the second,"

I recognize the song instantly, but it was a music video in audio form.

" I think you have there is the extended cut of this song thriller is ten minutes long, so it's a song to a min I movie maybe find the song in a shorter format."

" I like the suggestions humans have many dances moves comes with the territory of freedom and space."

From there we started to chat about of bunch random things he was an easy person to talk to a good listener. I was staring, and I couldn't help it. The robotic ghost was fascinating. He was melancholy but interesting to talk too. He was friendly once his guard lowered, he even mentioned a crush on skeleton monster who frequent the club he works at and about his cousin acting. I was actually engaged while talking to him. I felt like I was talking to a friend I haven't talk to in ages that kind of comfortable.

"Wait that's how I recognized you! I saw you in Mettaton's movie. "

"That's my cousin for you, always remembers the little guy. Oh, I wasn't supposed to say that." The monster's eyes started to water.

"Wait why not? Please don't cry it's okay?" I put my arms around him the robotic shoulder where comfortable

"Well, Mettaton doesn't like telling people he used to be a ghost."

"Why?"

"He's ashamed of that, and that he is a ghost still and he can't shed it like an actor playing a part. Ghost can't emote the way any other monster, can be held or be with others the way other monsters can. We are all magic and our soul there is nothing physical to us. We are seldom seen heard from and often forgotten not even an afterthought. Ghost in a general sense aren't supposed to be famous we are meant to fade away, forgettable and forgotten like I am. "

"You're not forgettable! You're so sweet, you deserve friends and all of the happiness in the world," I said.

"That's sweet of you to say ." Napstablook was blushing and looking anywhere but at me.

We kept talking I hummed an aria absentmindedly, but Napstablook bopped along liking the melody I assumed, but he made no comment about it

We said our goodbyes, but I missed him already something about him felt familiar, but I know we never met. As he left he passed Toriel, who he apologized to for not being able staying.

We had a bit of lengthy discussion about what I talked about with the robotic ghost and how the day was she apologized for not letting me know he would be here. And that it's a good thing I was wearing the hood around the house.

We said our good nights and I went to rest in my guestroom.

Final note: I am so sorry for the shitty song lyrics. I'm kind of rusty with my songwriting. Poetry is something I constantly do, but I haven't made a song in years. The next chapter won't be up for two weeks sorry I know some of you like the change in pace but its a bit longer than this thus needs a longer time to edit.


	15. Matilde The Matchmaker

Author note: You know how sometimes you wish you could see more. Well, who expect Matilde to go through with it and send one of her sons over. It's a reprieve, but it does have to do with the ongoing plot. As always I own nothing but my plot. Oh, some good news! I was and involved with frans week on Tumblr. Because the seeming decline ( it always seem like the only time there's a rush of fanart and fanfics is when a challenge is made ) and I want to make the community feel more united, I created a blog with a few friends of mine for the just that purpose it's called Frans Haven. It has a bunch of things including shipper spotlight and au spotlight monthly challenges and a bunch more things to make the community feel more united and active. If interested well here's the title you know this site behaves  
franshaven on tumblr

Wednesday morning start a bit differently than I expected, Toriel left the rest of the robes tailored with a note for having a fun day. I went to look at the letter which was still sitting on my counter. I found strange that my dream where mystery monster free. He wrote that he wanted to give me a break from the dreams. I admit that I missed him in my dreams.

I doubt today with that in mind will be a fun day. Since the ghost Napstablook mentioned he had a gig today, he'd show up Thursday to keep me company after I explained I liked having him around. I took a shower brushed my teeth try to perk myself up before having something to drink or eat first. I knew today was going to be a dull one. Putting on the periwinkle robes, I felt fancy and beautiful. Going over it in my head and deciding I wanted to make something special for breakfast. I decided to work on my screenplay that came to while I was talking to Napstablook. A subversion on romantic comedy no stupid misunderstanding or making every character unlikeable.

By Wednesday day afternoon was fun, I spent the afternoon talking to Oliver Mathilda's son, the engineer who works for the royal scientist. Matilda, the matchmaker, couldn't blame her she did like me, and she warned me she would send her son over to keep me company. Oliver was sly and flirtatious and bookish and passionate about his work. He loves his family mention all his brothers and sisters who work as teachers like their mother and the outliers Muffet, Itsy, Bitsy, and himself. We made our own path.

"Why be different?"

"We just knew being teachers just wasn't for us. I always liked to build, Muffet always had a head for business, and she loved baking. Bitsy relished in fashion and Itsy or Ike like he wants to be the center of a perfect party and is part owner of the drain pipe. You could say we liked the freedom of choice. If I weren't an engineer, I wouldn't have built the spider protective suit or came up with something for the kidnapping dilemma."

"What's your solution?" You got to like a guy with a vision and desire to help in his way.

"Robotic protection on top of the sentry and guard detail. Fully automatic and able to defend without someone controlling it from the other side. It can alert the guards closest. One of our top engineers finally got around to building the communicators for the royal guards he's been saying that he would for over a century. The intended to use only for sentries and guards only cell phones down here? Can be unreliable even standard phones break up calls and the continuously stable thing is radio transmission. I want to test their use in the worse weather conditions."

"You really care about this."

"Of course, I used to fear to have to come this way as a high school student even though I had my kid siblings coming down here to learn from Miss Tori I this was a solution a long time coming.

We kept chatting, and it was interesting and lively not the same as talking to blooky yesterday, but blooky didn't have an agenda. I was snickering internally, Oliver is flirt of the highest order and a spider monster sure but he was handsome, and he knew it, and if I wasn't falling for a monster I've yet to meet? The letter upstairs near my bed still in the back of my mind. He would be my type I have a thing for smart men, and the confident ones always make smile. But the mystery man had my heart as insane as it might be.

We just talk for another hour till he explained his boss would start asking where he was and having a lunch date isn't much of excuse I looked at him he gave me a sheepish grin "Okay, fine, not a date." showing his pearly whites fangs and all.

He walked out the front the door probably taking a ride back with the miners.

I swept both the entrance and exit out of here. I was cleaning the living room when Toriel came with her she brought a back and supplies for when I leave her home.

"Hello Toriel, you remember how Matilde mentioned she would be sending one of her sons over to keep me company?"

"Yes?"

"He came over today during lunch, and he laid on the charm thicker than mud after a rainstorm. "

"Let me guess she sent over Oliver? She loves all children, but Oliver is the one she's been most insistent on finding a love interest for. The tinker and engineer of the family deserve someone to share his life with."

"Why me though?"

"You're new and haven't met him yet. also, you can bake, and you seem shy and sweet perfect for her flirty and smart son."

"Well he makes a great friend, he's handsome, but I'm not interested."

"That I can understand seems to me like you're already in love! Sometimes I swear you stare off into a sigh and smile randomly."

"Toriel you're very observant, but I'm not in love I don't think at least."

"You could have fooled me last time I saw someone so lovesick it was my son over Chara and even then when they started dating we put ground rules and few charms to keep them away from making us grandparents early."

I laughed, but I was contemplative was I falling in love with my mystery monster? What do I know about love? I see what I feel, and it does scare me.

She was preparing dinner a smile of mischief on her face tunelessly humming. I decide to help her with the prepping since she was cutting the vegetable.

"If you have feelings for someone? What's so wrong with letting things just be? Sometimes when it comes to love? You have let it ebb and flow at the pace comes for you. Love is scary if you allow yourself to fear it."

I was listening nodding she's happily married woman might as well listen to her wisdom.

"When I got involved with Asgore, it was scary. We had been friends for a very long time, but we let out romance come slowly. So by the time we knew we wanted to be with each other wanted instead of being in a constant state of questioning it. If you do fall in love or you are falling don't fight it the more you do, the worse."

Toriel was more than right if I am falling in love with this mystery monster? I need to accept it, allow to happen naturally. If I fight it, I'm going to have a mental civil war going on while I'm already stressed out my life. Especially after dinner, Toriel showed me the giant map of the underground, the towns were enormous and landmarks and the date it was made recently. Thier was subway stops connecting the underground. Well, at least they make it easier for people to see each other. We said our good nights, but I felt my racing with thoughts after I went to bed.

Final note the next chapter will be in out by next month. Sorry, I'm not always sure when something will come out, but I have an inkling especially when I know what has a bunch of projects going on at once. I know I'm working on a very quick project . its five chapters long but very dense and something I've wanted to write down for months so I had to get that finished before it caused me a writers block. I follow my muses guidance I don't get writers block constantly .


	16. Partnering Up

Author's note you know what I hate? You write so much that you can't remember where to place your work or what you titled the fic. It's insane, but I have ADHD, and maybe it wouldn't be the first time I had to rewrite the chapter. If I don't have it? Well, this the chapter will go up with this note if not? I'll make it as a personal blog post on my Tumblr. Oh yeah, guys check out my frans devoted and celebrate side blog frans haven. It was created with the primary purpose to help shippers get noticed and deal with the few antis left. Thankfully all those kids left for bendy and the ink machine. So stress I've rewritten this twice! But I won't give up. Though to be fair, in my head I'm listening to a song with a message about never giving up.

Thursday morning arrived without fanfare thought I was excited. Napstablook made it clear he was coming over today he said he still had business with Asriel computer. He still need to add music to the set list he has.  
The one he had is good enough to start a night, but he needs a closer. I maybe introverted as an entertainer nothing drives a party to dawn like a perfect party beat like something that can make you dance automatically.  
"Hello Frisk." even for him he had watery smile he looked genuinely happy he was in in robotic body was carrying something I've seen half a dozen times a karaoke machine and professional recording equipment.  
"What's with the stuff blooky?" Honestly, I was curious  
He looked sheepish as he set the equipment down.  
"I noticed that you had an incredibly beautiful singing voice last time I was here. I was hoping that you would be willing to collaborate, but if you don't want to it's fine! I get it you're a busy woman so forgive me if the suggestion was unwanted you know what I can go home instead sorry for bugging you. "  
"No, wait Napstablook! It's fine I'm actually and an aspiring artist! It's okay I'm willing to collaborate, but I didn't know you made your own originals works! Let me hear some. "  
He let go of the equipment he was about to pack his smile reached his eyes, and the unsheathed tears were nowhere to be seen. He was happiest I've seen since we talked about his crush last time we spoke.  
"Great here's a sample an instrumental track. "  
The beat was familiar I could tell you from where but it was unique.  
"I like that it's really unique and it's pretty it's a toe tapper sure but it's more of an opener than keeping the party going."  
Well, I thought so it's something I want to premiere on my cousin's tv show he has a new artist debut and he had told me if I ever want to do a debut of my own music. Making friends with you, I feel bold like I can finally do exactly what I love especially when I have some willing to help that has spectacular talent that can make the music work.

We just spent most of the day recording original tracks while Napstablook used his DJ system and some prerecorded music tracks while I sang the lyrics he gave me. Though I did mention, I had original songs of my own which I sang an aria acapella so blocky can figure the melody to go with him. Which blooky did without much fanfare, but we were working together beautifully we had about 50 original songs when Toriel came into the living room.  
"Oh hello, there dear I see you two kept busy nice to see you Napstablook! "  
"Mrs. Dreamurr! I'm sorry I was here so long I should go you already have a guest here, and I would be imposing my presence on you I'll just pack up and be on my way."  
Before either of us can dissuade him, he was taking the recording equipment.  
"Oh I'm lending my karaoke machine Asriel asked for in exchange for allowing me to use his computer and the internet access. I come back for it five days since I want to debut something at my job and I need the karaoke machine. "  
"Okay we'll keep it safe." toriel said a genial smile on her face.  
"It's free for anyone to use, Asriel made it clear it for anyone who wants to." He was already out the door before I could even tell him goodbye.

Toriel barely had time to put down her satchel when Napstablook jetted off.  
"Well, I see you had a lovely time with the little robot, I have had him over when he was still the little ghost, and he's a welcome guest. I love having him over. He is a good friend to my kids over the years. He's always in a rush. So he can take time and a lot of assurance to be as comfortable as you are at the moment. I'm surprised he didn't leave his body behind like he tends to do when he fades. When he thinks he's crowding a group or if he thinks Still,'s a nuisance something in need of never is he's a delight." She said that to me my face of shock at him running must've made it clear I need an answer.  
"He's a sweet ghost, but he assumes others don't like him or don't want him around even though it's the exact opposite," Toriel spoke and the more she spoke, the more exhausted she seemed.  
"Toriel are you okay?" I ask her noting her posture and the way she was holding herself.  
"Stressed out dear one of my students decided today was the day to test the limits." she made a sigh as she walks into the kitchen and started pulling ingredients out of the fridge including a frozen chicken and assorted vegetables and herbs.

"If he was kindergartener I wouldn't be worried, and I could handle it being out of control in a few minutes, but this is fifth-graders. they are smarter and know how to push buttons, so I spent most of the day trying to round them up trying to get them in line and just trying to get the lesson done too little to no success." she was shaking her head at the memory.  
"Wish that wasn't how your day looks like." I was sympathetic, but it was one of the fears I had if acting or trying to be an entertainer didn't pan out I'd have to turn to teaching. Imagining myself in her place was beyond stressful.  
"Don't worry dear this is just something that happens sometimes can't help it. They're kids just wish they hadn't taken a toll; it's going to make it harder to make next week's lesson plan tomorrow. I initially planned to do something light. They had been kind so far I feel like I want to punish them a little. I might have to increase my wine budget if that kid doesn't behave or his parents don't agree to get there kid back in line."  
"Is being a teacher always so stressful?"  
"Not really it's just because the weekend is coming up they're antsy to be home relaxing waiting until Sunday to do their homework."  
"Still," I start helping with preparation chopping garlic and chives into a bowl while toriel was gutting the chicken inners I hummed hoping to lighten the mood  
"You deserve to moment to have some fun. "  
"I suppose I do, but it's not easy to have a girls day, but I'll consider doing it soon, but it's making sure we're all free I'm not the only mom in need of a break." The chicken braized in the sauce I helped create. It happened like a bolt of lightning the karaoke machine!  
"Toriel I got an idea if you want to take your mind off things for a bit?"  
"Sure." She wasn't actually listening just settings the table placing the silverware I put the cobbler out, and the pitcher of pink lemonade we ate me trying to strike up conversation toriel chatted enough, but her usual upbeat attitude wasn't there her heart wasn't in it. I cleaned the plates and started setting up the karaoke machine seeing the set list of music. Toriel came in I think she remembers I had a surprise or she noticed me messing with the feedback as the noise reverberated in the walls. Since to make it work I needed to hook up the tv which only gave me trouble when I noticed the wire aren't color coded. A lot of trial and error on that end until it worked correctly on the start screen. She walked with an amused smile on her face.  
"What's all this?"  
"Well, I thought to lighten your mood we can try some karaoke sing along to some music might help you relax you can be as bad or as good you want no one is watching you."  
"Hmm sounds like it worth trying dear I'll sing a duet with you if you like."  
After that, she started to understand the point, and her smile began to reach her eyes again. She even deep belly laughed at the hilarious voices I would sing in. We went through twenty songs before we called it a night. Though Toriel sang a solo was a show stopper, she can sing well enough. We finally opened up like the barriers were down. I explained the dreams of anyone had an explanation I thought another monster would. We talked for hours about the issues I'd been going through she didn't have an answer but suggestions.  
"If it's a monster who down here, who keeps to the shadows there few far between of those I can recall who behave that way. Napstablook being the closet and he has feelings for someone else you say? Whoever the mystery monster be wary not every monster is as kind my family and me." She took her sip of her wine. and bite of a brownie she kept chilled in the fridge she was sharing with me.  
I was quietly listening and took her advice knowing she was right it's like with people, not every person can be good. Not every person's intentions are good. I had that as my last thought when I rest my head on the pillow.

Final note Okay any songs from here on out? Are from actual artists, not me trying to come up with lyrics. I'm great with coming up with lyrics but not when they come to me not just on the spot. I can make a story on the spot, but a song has a scheme and has many pieces that need to work melody, flow, tempo and needs to be heard. Established songs can do that. So if I mention something, a link will be provided. If you want I can list off the songs as they are happening the moment I'll tell them though to be fair I need all of you to be patient there will be month update on everything I write I have a lot of homework and stressful coursework. This year is about knuckling down and getting A's in my classes. It's just the way I am and I'm a bit of a perfectionist and failing is not something I could do. But it takes a toll on my creativity.


	17. Preparation are for Friday

Authors note: The end of the week is finally here! For those who are wondering about the underground that'll be the next chapter. For now a short blurb about what's to come. please as a favor and as kindness please remember to comment and subscribe. you want faster updates that's how you do its the best motivation in the world trust me.

Friday morning rose though I could tell I was up early. I can hear the flurry of activity that could only be Toriel getting ready to go to work. I wake up and check my phone that had died yesterday, and that can be a pain and half to charge. And noticed two voicemails. One from my family begging for an answer to what going on.

Well, Stephanie told them what had happened to me. Sent them a message that I will be okay and not worry about me. Explaining I was safe and would make it home to them.

Stephanie had more panic in her voicemail because she was given a lot of details. Including the fact I would be out of range for as long as took to get out unnoticed. Which made her nervous knowing soon we would be unable to talk or communicate at all. So any update about me are few and far between, and it was just her who was nervous I was too, but I tried not to let it show or try to worry her. I lefta voicemail to tell her to call me that I would talk to her at length in the afternoon.

I rise and yawn stretching I heard a pop and sighed at the crick in the neck going away. Going to brush my teeth and take a quick shower let my mind wander to my friends and how they are taking my supposed disappearance or possible death. While I could call them, I know that they would panic and is already a state of panic. If the messages I've gotten already hadn't made it clear... and they wouldn't be quiet about any of this or even really cool about everything going on. They would assume I'm doped or that I should stay put until the authorities get me out and see how they've all but proven useless. If the using bomb hadn't even made a dent in freeing me.

If Stephanie's update wasn't enough, she mentioned that they hadn't left the apartment. Only leaving in shifts and would talk over town about turning our apartment into their base of operations. Jacob has been sleeping on the sidewalk outside my house. Ever since the cops led him right to my home. When she first saw him sleeping on the concrete. She shooed him away. But he made clear he believed me still alive, and he awaited my return. It just has me stressed out. Now I need move when I get out of here. But what she was going through, was not something I'd wish on anyone especially since they already showed no regard for our boundaries. They hit her last time I called her.

I make breakfast checking to see what was in the fridge and noticing it was stocked low there was enough for us two to last the next day but not for the rest of her family to coming back. It made me feel like a burden I wish I could pay her back for all of her hospitality. It hurt me that I'm taking advantage of this sweet woman who opened her home to me.

Toriel was worried at least her mannerism, and the air about her screamed it. She was pacing and hadn't even looked at the breakfast laid out in front of her. When she came as she all the supplies she made clear that she would have for me.

"Toriel what's wrong what aren't you telling me?"

"Oh, you noticed? I'm sorry if my melancholy mood was noticeable or affecting you."

"I just care about you what's bothering you?"

"It's my family they have been ordered to go on their rounds now, and you will not be able to meet my family before you set out since they would be working.

"What." Now I get her nervousness it was affecting me too. The shock was plain on my face but being stressed out about this isn't going to help anyone.

"My husband is usually in the capital as that where they need him most, training the cadets and doing his rounds. Chara is guarding the core, and I feel my son was reassigned to another town. Though I believe he will be around, I can't truly rely on that so I'm worried but it throws a monkey wrench into the plans I had for you."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Right now try to contact my family at lunchtime and make sure one of them can shift rounds to be closer. then pick up everything from the general store for you."

"Uh huh."

My mind was whirling trying to figure out how I would do this on my own. I take a deep breath square my shoulder. You're stronger than this calm down.

"Trust me, Frisk, I will make sure you are accompanied even if I have to do it myself. "

She smiled taking a to her breakfast with gusto and took her briefcase and walked downstairs towards the gate.

"Alone once more," I say out loud to no one, but it made me feel better. I went to Asriel room deciding to check his computer. It's best to keep up with all the things that Stephanie doesn't know about. How the police are treating this and who they would complain too.

Like how the media is treating my disappearance. I may be up and coming actress I still audition for a lot of high-profile and prestigious roles. And I put my headshot in the hands of a bunch of bigwigs. Whether I meant to or not if I make it out alive I'm going to be an idol. There were remorseful statements from people I've never met before. Attention whores who don't actually know me but want to cheaply promote themselves since their agent hasn't. Some of my actual friends were misty-eyed and openly weeping. Some were inconsolable breaking down.

Jacob sigh. Why is it he can't be like the guys Stephanie dated in the past they go and stay gone **.** **Jacob** was a complete prick about this though, he made it all about him. While weeping heavily like a bereaved widower. Talking about his play and that I was there on opening night and that we were most likely about to get together again. Oh if only he knew the play was real! I've taken to ignoring his remarks when I got out I would set the record straight. Until then he can live with his delusions.

I wanted to take a shower, and I decided to look through Chara's room. Looking to see if she had any scents. If she could survive and hide among monster for so long. Also, I've already pushed my boundaries as it is and I'll let Toriel know that I'll find a way to pay her back.

I found what I was looking for in a liquid soap that was title fragrance of cocoa and strawberry. I shrugged and jumped into the shower. Let my mind wandering over everything making up my mind to making it clear to Toriel that police officer was my sparring buddy. And he's still not home while it's not a positive or helpful thing to mention. It makes my nerves spike. If he didn't make out of here, none of them did. The only thing alleviating my worries was the soap which smelled amazing chocolate, but the strawberries were the main attraction to the scent. And I felt amazing and cleaner than I had in awhile. Though I took a shower every day, I never seem to take a deep scrub or take a moment to really think about where I am. I'm in place my ancestor forgot they erected to keep "monsters" out and to hopefully die here. Instead of dying they seem to be thriving if I can take Toriel family as a typical example of what family is like. As I put on my clothes deciding it wasn't time to tie up my hair. If this how an average family behaves and what they have down here? Then they're better off than above ground.

 **In the background, a sneaky snoop had found himself on the couch in the living room. He was antsy but excited. Ooooh, she's here it time!**

I walked out of the shower fully dressed when I was tackled to the floor and was being licked by a very friendly dog.

"Well hello, little fella!" He barked in response and kept licking.

"How'd you get in here! " I was laughing his mood was contagious.

The dog is so cute and loveable as he ignored my words started to lick my nose. And I began to sit up. And the dog for such a small guy was excitable and happy to see me. And I had vaguely familiar memory, but it might be that I remember the breed. One thing I loved is dogs no matter the size. And if I made more I'd have one at my home.

"Welp it'll be a mystery how you got here, you white ball of fluff, but you got a tag on you."

I noticed it it was a plain collar with a tag that plainly said, Toby.

"Well, Toby you want to keep me company? Not like I can go out and take you to your owner."

He barked and trotted in the media room like this is not his first time here. Such a weird dog I love him!

When I found him he was in front of the tv remote in the mouth I took gently and sat on the couch. Toby jumped into my lap.

"Hmmm, how about some above surface news?"

He barked and settled in. I turned it on and Vivian Lannister the new reporter was standing in my living room.

"Yes coming in life from the apartment of Frisk Jones! I have her roommate here Stephanie Johansson."

Stephanie looked worse for where her eyes were splotchy, and she looks like she had been crying. She looked sadder than I've ever seen her. I wish I could put my arms around her and give her a hug.

"How do you feel about your friend's disappearance? Do you believe that she's actually dead that instead? What is your theory about what happened to Frisk."

"I believe she's alive. she's already contacted us once but where she is and what's going on now? there's the mystery according to her she's under the mountain."

"Are you telling me that Frisk Jones has already contacted you and has claimed that she is under the mountain? If she's under the mountain how did she get there? The mountain has no catacombs there is nothing but solid rock underneath."

"that Miss Lannister is the million dollar question, and the police and the rescue workers are trying to get her out of there."

Her face had a look discomfort. Stephanie was never good at hiding watch yourself and having those cops milling around even in the background of the news report was getting to her.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Johansson."

"Police Commissioner Smith a word! Is what Ms. Johansson claim true? Have you've been contacted By Frisk Jones?"

"Miss Johansson is correct a few days ago the victim Frisk Jones contacted miss Johannsson and verified her identity and her location. And considering we lost an officer around the mountain as well a year ago and if Frisk Jones survived than the body of the officer also lies there. She has now become a priority to get her out and finally lay our officer to rest."

Toby started growling I think he's picking up what I'm feeling right now my fist was tightening, and I can feel my nails digging into my palm. Not only was he being callous and unfeeling about both mine and the officer fate down here! Worse that the main reason they have taken over my apartment. I was the afterthought getting to my friend's bones? The actual goal. This wasn't even a job for them, and they know it. This is a situation for forest and rescue. Anyone else.

"How about we change the channel huh?"

He barked in agreement smart dog.

The next channel was some nostalgia music video channel.

And I knew I would need to change the channel because they were playing the masterpiece! And I knew I wouldn't be able to refrain from singing.

Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide,  
No escape from reality.

I was fighting the urge to sing along

Open your eyes,  
Look up to the skies and see,  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,  
Because I'm easy come, easy go,  
Little high, little low,  
Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me.

But I knew my resolve was crumbling and

Mama, just killed a man,  
Put a gun against his head,  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead.  
Mama, life had just begun,  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away.

The longer I fight, the more I want to give up and sing along.

Mama, ooh,  
Didn't mean to make you cry,  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,  
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.

I have to sing along!

Too late, my time has come,  
Sends shivers down my spine,  
Body's aching all the time.  
Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.

The nerves seemed to wash away, and Toby seemed to howl along to the song.

Mama, ooh (anyway the wind blows),  
I don't wanna die,  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.

I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?  
Thunderbolt and lightning,  
Very, very frightening me.  
(Galileo) Galileo.  
(Galileo) Galileo,  
Galileo Figaro  
Magnifico-o-o-o-o.

I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me.  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family,  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity.

Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?  
Bismillah! No, we will not let you go. (Let him go!)  
Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let him go!)  
Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let me go!)  
Will not let you go. (Let me go!)

At this point, I was going power ballad singing, and Toby was dancing in the way only dogs can.

Never let you go (Never, never, never, never let me go)  
Oh oh oh oh  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Oh, mama mia, mama mia (Mama mia, let me go.)  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me.

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die?  
Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here.

(Ooooh, ooh yeah, ooh yeah)

Nothing really matters,  
Anyone can see,  
Nothing really matters,  
Nothing really matters to me.

Any way the wind blows.

"Alright, Toby if we stay on this channel where gonna make way too much noise! "

Toby was panting, but not exactly, he was laughing! Well, the dog equivalent of laughing.

"I'm glad you're having fun, Toby."

My stomach started to grumble I looked at the clock and noticed it's noon. I see we landed on a movie channel from above ground the movie was wrapping up, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Well Toby I'm hungry and since you a guest I'll make something we both can eat huh ?"

Noticing the low stock the fridge is I take out the bacon and veggies. BLTs it is.

I fry the bacon first, then quickly I slice the tomatoes shred the lettuce bacon I put the bread up to toast.

I made sure to put enough for Toby. For all, I know the poor pup hasn't eaten all day bacon wasn't enough to be for a meal for a dog

"Done!"

I give a good amount of bacon to Toby. Who was salivating and barked approval and I ate my sandwich, while the movie started in front of me.

"Well isn't this serendipitous as Monsters Inc."

"Hey, you're a smart dog you tell me if any of the monsters look like someone you met." He barked. On the first look, he was barking like crazy.

"OK, I get it so all of them. "

Now I was mesmerized with the movie monsters really are varied. Imagining see some of them looking like this right next to me.

I have seen the movie a few times, so it was me laughing at jokes I missed as a kid. What is it with animators and hiding adult jokes? I snicker at the thought. Though I did rub Toby's belly so far, he's been such good dog. I'm kicking myself that I can't take him back to where he belongs. The movie was ending and the credits scrolling up, and the next one was the nightmare before Christmas Toby jumped and went to the screen and started licking Jack Skellington.

"No, no silly Toby! that skeleton isn't real."

He barked what I could only assume it still counts.

"Hey, Toby is their skeleton monsters? Howl if I'm right."

He howled, and it was stronger than his little body would make it seem.

He wanted to watch this one with me he settled in that was enough for me.

It wasn't the time for it, but the nightmare before Christmas is one of those movies that is great at any time of the year. There something about Sally plight and the fact her creator wanted her in a way that honestly the implications are dark. And Jack trying to find amusement after losing joy in what he does. The love Sally obviously actually has for Jack. Jack's blindness to the whole thing is always annoying, but I get it to an extent. He's so busy with making his own version of Christmas why would even notice Sally being head over heels in love with him. But Sally trying to kill her creator happening in the background is both dark and Hilarious. The movie was wrapping when Toby's ear went pointed, and his body went rigid, and then he licked my face, and he ran out of the living room I almost followed him but then I realized he knows someone is coming he's officially the smartest dog I've met.

The door opened Toriel had shown up covered up in bags if I hadn't noticed her trademark skirt and snow boots I would barely recognize her.

"Hello, Toriel do you need help with all of those bags?"

"Thank you, dear." She passed me a few of the bags.

I have here all the supplies you need to safely get across the underground. I got contact with my family and I they said one of them will trade their shift, but they assure me one of them will. I have some money here in case supplies runs out.

She seemed less panicky when let me let down my guard down. We spent the rest of the night just spending time together though I took a few minutes to talk to Stephanie personally to let her know that I was setting off to find an exit. She was tearful, but she understood the people trying to "rescue" me were useless at the moment. Regardless of what happens, I was taking my phone with me so when I did get out at wherever the exit is someone can take back to my home.

I went to bed trying to calm my thoughts and brace myself for what outside of these ruins hold.

Final note: Welp this double the length of the previous chapters! It's mostly because updates are going to be very slow. My statistics professor is actually the worse. First class and we have two weeks worth of homework due by next class. so you tell me if stress won't slows down the updates.


	18. Finally out of the Door

Author's note: Well this should be up soon enough! How do you like the story so far confused, excited I just want to hear your overall judgment? Please remember comment and subscribe for the updates. This is going to be relatively long compared to my last few chapters. Sorry if been too much for anyone. Welp this is it goodbye ruins were finally outside it. I'll miss some of the camaraderie between Frisk and Toriel. But what can you expect? Frisk needs to go. The world is out there for her to explore.

Chapter Text

I started packing my bag Toriel woke me up very early. She was of the mind that that earlier up the easier it is you can get to your first rest point. Have gone over it with a plan and the map several times Snowdin inn is the best place to rest up before echoing falls where there is no place to stay and rest up at. If you can get to Heated Heights the entire trek to the barrier should be less than half a day journey. All I need to breathe in and breathe out.

I put on the cloak it was a beautiful black and with the Magic imbued it started to tighten form around me to specifics I needed to be in this disguise. I was formless. I looked at the full-length mirror in front of me if I couldn't see my purple eyes in the mirror, I wouldn't recognize myself in the mirror. Even though according to Toriel I won't need a coat with the cloak on but maybe it's my own skeptical belief about magic, but I put a coat over my cloak it was odd to look at, but Toriel always comes home dusting the snow off her clothes and her head.

We sat down and ate breakfast. She told me who to watch out for and to keep an eye out for ice puzzles there are quite a few before getting to Snowdin that if there's one thing all monster have in common is a love of puzzle creation. She told me that she knew for a fact it was one of the kids that had been able to trade rounds with, but she couldn't honestly say which one switched since they had to rush to get to those rounds and barely time to say goodbye. We chatted a bit, and I mentioned that I would miss her. And that I wish I could repay you for what you've done for me.

"You took me in housed me and made sure I'd survive outside of your home."

"It's not a problem my dear. You've been a welcome guest, and you made what usually a very lonely time with my family. All of them working and made it a fun time and it forced me to realize I need take some time for myself. If all my colleagues hadn't shown up, I wouldn't have noticed how long it's been since I've seen the friends I have."

We had quiet reflection, but we said our goodbyes. Who knew how long it would be until I saw her again.

Out the door out of the ruins, I can do this. I'm stronger than those who fell before me. There's also what Toriel said to her family job would watch out for me against the decree and better judgment this being their job to hand me over to the King. Though I never meant to rely so heavily on her help, I want to do this on my own, but at the same time, it seems their King is not playing around if he personally kills the humans comes down here for their soul. If the doctor Toriel mentioned is assured he's killing humans it because they most likely give him the bodies. That thought made me want to go back the comforts of Toriel's home. Regardless I promised Stephanie I'd make it back and send a picture to everything and everyone I may see.

I start walking but at a leisurely pace secure in my own thoughts. I stop breathing the chilly wind genuinely bothering me, but it wasn't so bad at least I'm dressed warmly then I heard a slight crunch of snow a little away from me Okay, something, no someone is following me. I can pick up a set of feet walking behind me. If I stop to look back it will slow me down, but I could see someone in my peripheral, they were just out of eyesight. When I'm a few feet down the road, I'm going to knock down and ask him who they were then asking questions. I did promise Toriel to kill no one and I never will but protecting myself is common sense. I'm not about to get murdered by some random sentry guard that isn't her family who is bound to protect me because she made them.

I felt the wind blow my hair in front my face and I felt all my thoughts and worries were confirmed. I could feel someone's presence behind me. In half a second I roundhouse kicked the stranger across the face using her feet to keep them pinned to the ground. His chest under my foot.

"If this is how you are peacefully going through the underground as mom promised. Then mom is more optimistic and naive than I ever realized." The voice underneath grunt and huffed.

"Wait..." I honestly looked at the monster I have pinned under my boot. Medium sized horns, furry face, and leaner but thin body but a heck of a lot bigger than Toriel and apparently, a guy. Something about his face gives that away with wavy locks of blonde hair. Then it clicked like a brand-new light bulb.

"You're Asriel?! Why the hell did you decide to sneak up on me!" I picked him up off the snowy ground. Repressing the urge to drop him back in the snow.

"I thought it would be funny. To sneak up on you instead" the monster I can only assume is Asriel said it with a smirk.

"Well, if you had tried that on the surface, creeping behind someone you don't know well? That's a way you will get your ass kicked," I say it with a bit snarkier attitude than normal. He scared me when he could've just said hello.

"Well, considering monsters is actually made of love and compassion, it's not in our nature to hurt others unless it's self-defense." He said with smile rocking back and forth on his heel. He had a happy look like he was having the time of his life talking to me. Not like I just judo kicked him to the ground.

"You know on the surface when you meet someone for the first time? They give a friendly atmosphere say hello and introduce ourselves. While keeping in mind that you're trying to become friends or at least be civil with someone you just met!"

"Fine, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Regardless I'm sorry I scared you." He had a sincere smile though in my heart I just couldn't trust him. I trust Toriel so I will trust him for now. Maybe he'll change my mind, and I can sense his sincerity.

"Apology accepted for now," I say it, but I set grimace while I accepted he's going to be my guide now.

"Okay," Asriel said his cheerful demeanor didn't falter, which I didn't mind but I noted it. We started to chat with me. Where he makes it clear my scent was overpowering, like stronger than his fiancée and that they need to get rid of before the dog squad goes on patrol. Making it clear that they regularly notice a slight difference in scents. They will and can interrogate the scents owner. Especially if the scent drastically different or new they need to follow up on it. A member of the dog squad more than once showed up baby monsters birth which is usually harmless but with everything that's been happening? She had to be extremely cautious about running into them. Monsters scents constantly fluctuate some become stronger or sweeter some drastically change as they developed like with monster children and one as unique as the one he makes mine out to have an added effect at getting me captured and taken to the capital. He made it clear what the plan was.

I needed to go to Berry Cherry Meadows. He made it clear we needed to get rid of the human scent, that not even magic can make it disappear at least for long. And he needed to pick up the groceries from two nearby locations. If we split up, we can get this done much quicker. And I felt guilty Since I kicked his ass? The least, I could do was go to Berry Cherry Meadows asking the general manager about getting the order Toriel asked for.

Berry Cherry Meadows as Asriel described to me was the farming town and to follow the path south of Snowdin forest. He started running making it clear where he had to go to be a long trek. Then as the wind howls and the snow seemed to consider the snowfall I felt like I had become a popsicle. I wanted to rest regardless my feet ached. Then the area started to lessen the snowfall finally began to ease up as I start to walk closer. Then altogether stop snowing I look up and see a cloudy sky and sun! Were still under the mountain, right? I start feeling like I was closer it was getting warm is like spring weather I looked around saw the stark difference there are green grass and thick snow divided by an invisible line. The trees are alive and line the path the leaves were a vibrant green and full of fruits, and I can see farmland stretching for quite a bit. I realize considering the fields, what could only be werewolves doing farm work. Right now, inside my head, I wanted to run up to one of them and hug them. I might be the only person in the world who not only loves the idea of werewolves but never saw them as a threat. How could you be threatened by something that honestly? Are so cute looking? I was never terrified of the movie monsters in the first-place; vampires, werewolves, or the swamp thing not that scary personally. For most of those monsters, I just wanted to hug them and tell them, it's okay. So, seeing the town is full of werewolves, all I could think of is this is going to be awesome. The closer I got to the main town where the barn and the town's stores were, the closer I saw people floating around with Robe or cloaks I never know the sure what the differences between the two. But I was wearing something similar. I could tell that they were taking care of the livestock. How they had Cows and pigs and sheep and goats and more different and varied animals down here, I'll never know how they had them. But the monsters in cloaks were watching and corralling the herds a few monster walking, a few in armor walking the town perimeter. I look at one of the guys in robes in the face. I can see that Toriel was right to hide me among whatever species this man was supposed to be. He gave me a wink, and I notice I'm bringing a lot of attention since I'm still covered in winter clothes. Then looking at the faces, they are kind of gorgeous. The eyes seemed to be divided in color red on one side gold on the other with a gray line between it is weird but their face while looking, human, had some really long incisors. So my first thought vampires yes! They're living in harmony like I always knew they could be. Human-like monster can't be at odds with each other; I don't care what the movies and myths say.

I finally see I'm in what I could only assume is the town square. I stop at the grocery store while some of the royal guards milled in front of the store window. I go up to the manager office the store was pretty significant this may be the only farmland in all the underground, so I'd imagine it gets a lot of orders for shipment. I waved hello to all the monsters I see. They return my smile and wave back. While I'm beyond happy like a dream come true. My favorite supernatural monsters that are not only real but peaceful of course, I'm happy. Seeing the vampire kids and the werewolf pups playing together in the store, my heart melting honestly. Okay, focus on the task at hand. I knock very quickly and I see the door the open, and I see a werewolf woman in a beautiful sundress with hair styled long and neat. She bends over to pick something up in her office where I couldn't see. A werewolf pup with a plate of strawberry in his hands and bits of berries juice around his mouth or is considered a muzzle? She picked him up and placed him on the floor standing right near where I was standing. He's so cute!

"Go play outside sweetheart." Her tone was so warm and kind of like Toriel own tone when she was talking me down.

"But mommy, I want to stay with you!" He started pouting. The little guy is attached to his mom. Best not to have a crying kid, plus he's not bothering anyone least of all me.

"It's fine ma'am, he's too adorable!" I smile at the little guy who ducks his head but smiled back shyly.

"Thank you," she said with a grin her teeth were sharp, but I loved how genuine glad she was to hear that, the little guy must be a handful and a half to take care of.

"What can I do for you?"

"Toriel called ahead for her groceries. she told me to ask the manager for them."

"Yeah, she did, but she never sent anyone who wasn't family before, I've never seen the likes of you girl! You almost look like a human?! Did you come from the capital to see the sites out here?"

"Yeah, my mom is an old friend of Toriel. She wanted me to see the sights from Glittering Fall Echoes all the way out here to Berry Cherry Meadows she wanted me to see it all. It's so beautiful here.

"If you love it here, you should see the marshes out by the glittering waterfall. There's a bunch of people living out there and some of the water monsters living out there. Not all the water monsters live there though."

"Wow, really, I should check it out when I go back that way though I do wonder if there any place here that I can buy any clothes. I didn't really pack enough clothes when I left to take me a few days walk. All the way back to lease without getting tired halfway through I want to get hurt out here you know." Knowing that Toriel only gave me enough clothes for a week and I have no idea how long it will take me.

"Check out by the general store. We have a bit of an outfitter not really varied of options for a city girl like you. To trek all the way here on foot? You plenty sturdy enough to be alright with us. The outfitter is stocked enough I think for your trip. Though If you want more variety, I think the vamps sell cloaks more fashionable. If you're kind enough to them, they tend to be shy when associating with other monsters." As she passes me the groceries. But my arms were having issues the coat was becoming stiff.

"But maybe they'll sell to one of their own kind." She said with a smile

"Thanks for the advice now the payment, oh hello Asriel!" she said with a grand smile that went all the way to her eyes.

Like he knew he was needed there, he shows up. I wonder If all monster finds out when they're needed is it just the ones I know? Regardless I'm happy to see him, he didn't give me the money to pay nor do I have the mobility to move my arms to take the money Toriel gave me for this trip.

"There you are, Frisk, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked to do it on her own while she's capable she can barely move the arms in this coat I need a fix it with my magic I think it grew stiff from disuse here. Goodbye Mrs. Merriweather goodbye Kenny. "

"Bye, Asriel you'll come back to read to us another day, right?" He had a pout on his face. That kid will be a little heartbreaker when he grows up.

"Sure, thing kid."

As we walked out the people of the town, all the monster waved happily at seeing asking what he was up to.

"They sure know you around here. "As people waved at Asriel as we walked and talked like at ease. So many people waved and smiled the guard that was running stopped on seeing Asriel and saluted in respect and kept running.

"Well, other than being on the royal guard, I read to the kids here and take them to mingle with the kids of Snowdin and Evergreen town. Technically they share a school at the center of Snowdin, but other than that school they won't see each other of their own accord parents are watchful of their kid's no one fears one another, but kids have disappeared here before as strange as it is.

"That's terrifying, and no one knows what's taking the children?"

"No clues some people think it's sinkholes because the parents are still aging meaning their children are still alive. "

As we started walking out of the town, we have begun getting more candid. Including telling me about the prominent guards, we left behind the duo of red and Roxy to be wary of pissing them off since red doesn't like to forgive and Roxy is well known for her temper though she pales in comparison of his boss. When Asriel mentioned her, a shiver seems to crawl up his spine, and I noted to get her name before I set off passed Snowdin.

"Look, Frisk, I know you don't trust me. I sent you on an errand with nearly no proof and pretty much endangered your identity on the hope the monsters would trust you and to make sure you don't smell like a human. When you meet the dog patrol, they know the scent of a human they are some of the of the guards that helped us take the human to the capital. Regardless of the charm, my mom, she means well, but a person's scent is unyielding. Chara once got into a sticky situation with the guard more than once. When I've left her side while the charm would work to mask it's not foolproof and has to be maintained continuously to work. Anywhere it's why most people who passed the ruins in the past could get captured before leaving the entrance. But I need to warn you about my partner in the forest while I may oversee the sentries in Snowdin my partner is second in command of the royal guard and King's brother Prince Papyrus though he doesn't use his title often. He wants real friends, not anyone who wants his friendships for status."

"He has no idea what his brother is actually up to. So try not burst his bubble about the whole thing. He's an easygoing boss. Harsh about work ethic, but it's understandable. He's kind, and he loves his brother dearly, and the only person who can berate his brother is him, so I hope you don't let it slip what you know. Because he never lets up rarely sleeps as is. He's always patrolling so he will see if you don't let on you're not a monster. He won't know what an actual human would like the last person he saw was the fourth one who showed up a few years ago,"

"A few years ago," I say with a look of shock. That's not right. Asriel finally stopped smiling and took a curious look he start ruffling my hair

"That was a few thousand years ago," I say with a shake of my head every person who falls was recorded the town of Ebbot was meticulous about that. Record keeping is the thing this city is well known for. The city of Ebbot is one of the oldest cities and anything strange or extraordinary events they're recorded. The town was always forgotten when the entire region is talked about, but the town itself still remembers everything takes date into account.

"No that was a few years ago, I took a picture of the person on my phone, she couldn't have been more than fifteen years old."

"No, I can tell you that was thousands of years ago, for two centuries' people have gone to Mount Ebbot climbed the top and hadn't disappeared. The last person to fall before the police officer was a girl who fell 500 years ago, the people believed the monsters down here are myths. The war between us never actually happen a bedtime story to tell your kids like that Gorgons of Greece and the mermaids in the oceans. Well, that's what I believed until all of this happened to me."

"Well, I might need to take you the swamp sometime soon to let you meet some of the so-called myths. That's where most of the water monsters live. I think you'd love to meet Onion San is probably sweetest guy in all of the swamp."

"Okay, that's sounds great!" My brain felt overloaded on information. The myths are real! The underground has a lot more mysteries than I anticipated.

Final note: The chapter before this one was written spur of the moment but this was pre-written to an extent. Like maybe fifty percent of this was written before I felt I needed to add more details. This needed a lot of editing. The stories direction didn't change, but basically, my vision became more detailed, and the story needs to reflect that. Like originally there was no view of what they were doing for the week. Or the change in the guards and their roles. The fact Papyrus could join it; these were all added after the fact. What more changes are there? The only one who knows is my imagination and me. Oh, yeah sorry for the significant pause in updates. My college coursework is a killer I had five classes and the easy class I passed with a solid a. Everything else meh but I passed that's all that matters to me now. Now I'm back to form and able to write as much as I am able. So, expect chapter 15 soon since I'm working on it and follows this one. Oh, yeah thanks for reading whether for right or wrong I appreciate all my readers and I'm glad someone enjoys my work.


	19. Where this all began

Author note: Welp this chapter? Is something that gives you all the backstory you need and finally the title of this au. This has been in my mind for over year, so I worked hard to get this down before I let doubt ruin it for me. As always I love to hear from you guys so leave a comment or subscribe to more chapters and more of my works. Here are the deal guys I won't be updating this story until my break meaning the next time I update it will be around Christmas.

He wasn't an idiot. And in the wrong hands the artifact could collapse this reality and created another, but it needs to be truly absorbed through the soul. And created from the will of the one holding it but the last time it was used it powered the core, but gaster fell into it thus he was eviscerated in any and all of the reality and as it's my power and apart of me? But to leave it in the hiding place the captain left it in was utterly insane. Even with the lazy skelly watching it he couldn't stop some human with enough determination to take and abuse the power. That is if they ever decide to touch it with your bare hand. I need to hide it somewhere, and I had just the place.

The small white dog took off from his hiding place under said lazy skelly's bed. The smell in the room was comforting and homey feeling. That he was extremely overlooked never bothered him because those who did notice revered him as something more, like a deity. But he was just a regular pup! Unless he was causing hijinks or taking Papyrus's special attack from him when he's training. But he was a pup with a mission take the artifact to the vacated ruins and buried it there. Getting there was easy enough it had been abandoned for almost a century now. I notice a flower garden and assuming from tiny crack above the seeds could fall from above and gives the rain in needs. I notice the center spot and start to dig burying I noticed the faint red glow and decided not to worry about it since no one comes here or ever needs too.

I wake up woozy, dizzy, and lightheaded. Cursing internally at my luck and the staff that I came on this stupid hiking trip. Stupid orphanage for trying to make us not be weak. I can see the hole above me. I tilt my neck to look up at it. The hole I fell through the light is a pinprick from this distance. I don't see a wall I can climb up it. I have no way to get out. Whelp anything is better than an orphanage. She thought to herself regardless. She needed to get out of here. The darkness seems to be creeping, and I hear whispering.

"Are they dead? No, no they can't be, or their soul would have come out already."

I turn towards the voice blink my eyes trying to adjust to the lack of light what I see shocks me.

"Howdy friend! I'm Flowey the flower you're..."

Before he could finish his little speech, she had gotten up and tried to stomp him out like a bug.

"I saw little shops of horrors you weed. I know better to believe your seemingly innocent plant who just wants to help me! You were just standing over my body almost hoping I was dead! I could hear it in your voice."

"You're not as dumb as the others I see! It won't save you, dear."

"We'll see about that."

Flowey started to become a mass of tangled vines, no bigger than a bush. I was dodging attacks like practiced this all my life, glad I took gym seriously in school. From the left, I saw two fireballs strike Flowey in the face and one in the roots

"In this world, it kills or be killed, human child." He yelled maniacally.

When she saw him still moving, she threw a bunch more just to be safe

"My child, did that despicable creature hurt you ?"

When I looked at my rescuer's face, I realized it was a woman! Crazier she was goat-like. Fur, horns, and the whole shebang but hands instead of hooves, and she stood the height of an adult.

"I know this all strange to you are all right my child?

"Yeah, it's bizarre, I feel like this isn't actually happening, am I dreaming ?"

"Don't worry; sweetie let's see if we can't get you some rest at my home hmm?"

Something about the way she's treating you. Made you feel makes you trust her to take care of you. At least till you get your bearing on what I just fell into several puzzles and Toriel. The lady who found me taught me about the underground about Fight Act Items and Mercy. She explained what exp actually meant and lv said and how they affect people here.

Toriel was bent down on one knee tired and out of breath, but the look in her eye told me she was resolved in her decision, that she's come to make.

"You want to leave the ruins even after everything I've said. I've tried to make you see the reason, but you don't want to listen. Remember My child when you walk out that door the ruins are forever closed you know that you can never return here again."

Thankfully, I knew she might react like this. When you've been bounced from place to place as I have. You pick up a few traits and cues about people. I have met guys like her before. She's the kind of person who is thinking she knows best will be harsh when you don't agree to do what she wants. Fortunately, I decided to stay a week of complete attention from her. I know that she honestly does care for me. I rather soak it up now before she gets tired of me, at least before having to face this ending. Preparing a backpack full of things, I need to survive. Let her teach me about everything I would need to know. She told me all about the monsters in the ruins and learning from Toriel about the underground ahead of us. I remember going back to the spider bake sale a second time to buy a few more donuts with the pocket money Toriel gave me, and they told me the story of how they're trapped here because if they try to cross into Snowdin, they will freeze from the freezing temperature. What I noticed there were many discarded items buried in Toriel's home with the solution to their problems for the more humanoid and bigger spiders I gave them some of the extra heating coats that Toriel seem to have in spades. While some of the humanoid ones were carried their brethren in their pocket of their coats other wanted to be more independent and got inside of the self-heating hamster ball. They thanked me for helping them, and that was a lot of generosity, and they will never forget it. I asked them to go to the end of the ruins and wait for me to open the door for them to make their escape with that another door shuts behind me. It wasn't the first time it had happened to me in my short life nor would it be my last; I thought with a mental sigh. At least, the spiders gave me a hug. Knowing I was hurt from her abandonment no matter how jaded I seemed. I knew they could go quickly to their real home, but apparently, there is only one person who does that. The person in question only takes people who have been to the places on the route. They said something about the underground has to be thoroughly explored before you can go where you want to go. They say that once you have seen enough. You'll see for yourself why he didn't want you to skip all the places in between here and where the spiders reside. This is something he told me when I met him in person. I did thank him for letting me experience the beauty of the underground with my own eyes. Instead of never seeing it all if I joined the spider's trek home. Knowing she was mad at me hurt my heart. Worse than she believed I would be killed hurt me even more.

Being left behind by the spider people go to their home quickly know they can't stand these temperatures. If anything I was glad they free and safe. I feel so ungrateful, especially after she burned Flowey to protect me mostly a stranger they ran so fast on the path, they were blurry and finally gone. After a few seconds, I cautiously walked the road with my semi-heavy backpack. Which at the time seemed like a dumb idea if there were predators, I was a sitting duck. Meeting Sans while he seemed imposing and scary was a great guy and even asked me about the spider people, and if I helped them escape the ruins. He told me about his brother who loved hunting humans. Making me visibly nervous he reassured me, that even if he met me, he would want to make friends with me instead of taking me to the captain of the royal guard as he supposed.

While the trek was tough but she made friends along the way include a skeleton with braces and a pair of glasses and his younger brother. Who was a rambunctious kid who saw himself as little Romeo but it made me smile, and they made feel okay and helped me out. Though I remember having a crush on the with the one with the braces. He was so funny and easy to talk to, I doubt I could stop myself from liking him if I tried. If he liked me back? I'll never know, but we hung out a lot including going out for a milkshake in hotland once I finally made it there. But I knew I had one more obstacle before making it to the end.

She couldn't do it she passed the spider in their lair in hotland, and I told them I understood the underground was a beautiful place something tragic and incredibly beautiful and to hear the words out of the monster's mouth their struggle, the hunger and the how claustrophobic it feels in the towns. So much of the underground was held together by the duct tape and cardboard it was falling apart, and my heart hurt see with my own eyes. Waterfall was breathtaking, but I could see the potential flooding it's always raining like they were an inch away from its breaking under some underground lake that right overhead. And I complained about the group home at least I won't die from starvation. But I have been dying for days I lost count after the first ten times I died Mettaton was relentless and merciless, and I'm so tired. He wipes the floor with me. Mainly since I'm not alone in the fight, he seems to fight even harder since I'm upstaging him. When I went up to fight Mettaton. I was confident, and I was ready to befriend and help him . some of Muffet's people showed up to be back up dancers in the battle, and they were quick to dance on cue. It was so unexpected, but I was glad for the assistance. They were great quick and great, but Mettaton was too fast, and I haven't stopped dying, and he just laughs maniacally. When my health is right before zero. Saying in that condescending tone, " You're the one who wanted to see my new body, you're the one who thought you can outshine me now you can die human. And I can go free. "

Hearing that over and over and over again I saw the black void, and I saw it right there covered in red flaming light. I was dead once more how do I get the option to come back I wish I knew. More than usual it was pitch black void I can barely make out what it said the ethereal options that always appeared. My eyes? Can whatever I am now be considered a body, a disembodied soul, an afterimage of what I am. Do I truly have eyes or a mouth or nose or anything but my own thought process? I just pressed an option I couldn't see, and I felt dizzy spin backward and forwards. I looked at my body, and it was disappearing before my eyes. I started to scream, but I knew no could hear me. All I know is wish for things to be better than this.

As she said, the world seemed to reassemble itself a little nicer than it was but still broken. Like the world could hear disjointed and tried thoughts of Frisk. trying it's best to fulfill the vague wish with no real concept of what to do exactly what was asked. The only thing that truly changed was Frisk herself she glowed with a fiery red power that seems to glow from within her. The world above was bright and sunny, and she hugged her family as she told them about the class senior hiking trip. Where she would make it to the peak and fall down to be saved by goat dad and the cycle would happen once again.

For the first time in 50 years, the garden that held the dust of the young prince and the first fallen child did not have an eerie red glow over it.

Final note: Finally! I've been dying to write this for forever now this was the first image in my head, but I didn't want to start here because I'd have to title it prologue and it wasn't exactly ready back then also it would ruin a lot of the mystery element I wanted to set up. All the backstory here is something both essential or something you could figure at least partially without this chapter. But if you having issue understanding frisk has with her frame the legendary artifact within her. The title of this au, is ArtifactTale. Since the artifact is the main point of the story and what is causing this anomaly in my story at least partially. I'd like to ask your opinions on it like hate comment and tell me your thoughts about this I didn't write this on a whim and I worked really hard to explain frisk very first true reset to explain she now has the powers of a true god not a fake one like omega flowey or Asriel. No, she's become the real deal she can warp reality in a way no one truly has before. The closest was the annoying dog in the beginning but he only made the template and never messed with the world beyond that nor felt the need to.


	20. Snowdin Forest Full of Puzzles and Japes

Authors note: woo after the origins have been unleashed I know you're wondering what's next? I know it seems wild but this why some of the one-shots I've written end or mention a red flashing light. Many of the stories lead to this one prior timelines Frisk has lived through but doesn't remember. But sans remembers them all. Including metal and lunar new home, which is why I'm so proud of them. They were prior timelines that Frisk reset because she was killed and couldn't actually see her options. Also, I cleaned them up one thing about me something can be completed but I edit them and make sure that they're better than they once were grammar issues I didn't notice or detail that got lost in my need to finish the story on a deadline. Like for example, six of these chapters have been re-edit before I uploaded this chapter it's just something I do. Imagine so much power, but you glow so brightly that you can't see the multitude of options available. Now on to the story.

"Now I'm going to send the groceries back home. "

"Wait. .. a second you can just zap them home ?"

"It's not that simple to just zap it there " he has this look that was full of mirth own playful exasperation.

In his paws, he produced flames I winced, but I saw them grayish light blue tinge around the bags of groceries. Then poof they were gone and most of the snow around us was gone.

"As you can see it was more than a zap! If I had done that back in town too many trees." he shook his head almost remember a similar incident I wince imagining a fire starting from something reckless.

"The spell is great in a pinch to teleport supplies or in this case restock the fridge. Mom will be glad I got her loads of snails their her favorite!"

"Well, that's really convenient magic you used there then!" We started strolling my cloak had started to cover my tracks I really looked like I was floating and it felt like I could, and I was to an extent but not quite.

"It really can be especially since dad is not one to wait for the grocery when he's hungry."

"Don't tell me he's a helpless man? who needs his wife around ?"

"Dad! Nah he can cook for himself! I know he was planning to lavish my mom with breakfast in bed." Asriel was blushing and embarrassed. Looking away from me seeming more bashful and shy.

"Be grateful your parents are still in love!" I said try not to remember all the parents and relatives I had who I had watched get divorced and married. Who had fallen in out of love sometimes in less than a years time of being married. My parents where longest lasting marriage I beside my grandparents and the had passed away a few months prior. snapping out of the train of thoughts

"On the surface marriages never last and your mom does sound lovey-dovey when she talks about him." I could feel the smile on my face toriel would get a far-off happy smile Toriel was adorable when she talked about gardening with asgore the silly things they did when they in her words courting.

"Here that can happen too, but my parents are soulmates truly two pieces of a whole." Asriel the way he said had this look stating a fact with a shine to his eyes.

"That sweet way to see your parents, it's cute!" my smile was a grin it was cute, but soulmates just weren't a thing.

"You don't believe in soulmates huh?"

"Nope, not really. " I shrugged

"Sorry to burst your bubble but soulmates between monsters? They happen all the time. And it's not just between monsters. I don't doubt they forgot we actually existed right?

He paused to see my answer I nodding they monster was just a fascinating piece of local folklore to make the people weary and intrigue tourist more than is just nonsense but not anymore at least not to her since she's living it.

"But the part of the legend about the woman and the monster falling in love is true. They were soulmates. My fiancée and I are soulmates. " He was looking down I can see he was blushing the fur being white made it clear. clearing his throat, he kept talking.

"We tried to fight it, we tried to ignore it, but the signs were impossible to ignore."

"Wow, I was going to ask you about that honestly, you grew up with Chara, I thought it was kinda weird." frisk stopping taking in that Asriel for the first time seems both fluster and like he wants to look and be more composed when he was talking about this.

"Let me guess you thought it was a stunt to protect her?" His smirk was screaming with barely kept laughter.

"Well yeah!"

"I could do the same by telling them she's undateable and that any guy who tries has to deal with me. But I love her. So much ..." Asriel seems to space out losing himself in some daydream. I was waving my hand in his face trying to get his attention.

"Sorry I need to get a grip. Sorry about that! Soulbonds between monsters, and. .."

Tend to be a lot stronger and different from just two monsters the pull is a lot more ridiculous on both sides but Chara has a grip on herself she is as composed as a statue if she is with me in public. His smile told me she's the kind of person unravels when she with people she trusts.

But I had more questions, and he could be the answer! To the mystery monster who keeps visiting my dreams. It sounded similar to this!

I was about to voice it when I stepped on a tile. Hidden under the slush of snow

All at once I felt myself spin and start flying than sudden I was in ice cage the bar made of icicles, and before I attempted to break the bars I felt a pressure pulling me down, and I tried to fight it but I shlump down the pressure on me was too much. The snow was fluttering the trees twinkling. Covered in tinsel and ornaments and with tree toppers different glowing stars but was it beautiful. For a cage at least it had a beautiful view. I just wish I could move or at least break free.

I heard a group of footsteps and barking.

"This way I believe this time we caught the culprit I think the boss might want to see this lads" a distantly British voice called out from a distance.

"I've already called him up to comes once it's his trap here after all his blue magic holding the prisoners he'll be delighted to catch what's kidnapping the kids." This voice sounds Irish.

The footsteps stopped, and I looked up, and I notice there was a group larger than I thought.

"This it! smell the air lads and lassies that's our kidnapper's smell."

They all sniff the air around my cage one getting close

"Doesn't smell evil to me, smells like Wolf to me." the biggest one who smelled me through the cage seemed to bark in agreement

"I'm innocent!"

"That's what the kidnapper always says" Who said it I could tell since three of them said something similar.

"I'm truly innocent I'm Frisk DoomFlower I didn't know about the puzzles I'm sorry."

"Doomflower ay?" the all started crowding around the bars, and it felt overwhelming the voice just seem to talk over one another speaking at once I could only glean half the conversation.

"Oi we might need to let her go!" one of the voices said

"You're apart of that family?"

" They are the only family whose never interested in puzzles."

"They rarely leave the house as is."

"We can wait for the boss man the prince will still want to decide whats done with her."

"Hey said to call him Lieutenant."

"Yeah, he said unless he's at the capital to address him by Prince or your highness. "

Regardless, he looked pointedly at the group who all stop their conversation to take notice of me.

"It's still odd to see a DoomFlower out this way." The largest of them in the suit of armor barked at me.

"I just came out Berry Cherry Meadows I swear"I keep my cool and even tone the more hysterical I seem, the less likely it is that they will let me go assuming a mistake.

"Hmm, we'll see."

"I was with Asriel!"

"Asriel Dreemurr?"

I nodded

Welp both boss our on they're way considering if you were with riel you're obviously on the up and up I cant open the cage for you miss it would get us in trouble. " realizing I need to be nicer and to figure out how to make them lower their guard enough. And an idea struck me I just hope they wouldn't get offended.

"I've never met your kind before would you mind if I pet one of you?"

Like a lighting bolt, most of the group of them all started pressing their faces against the cage.

I started giggling they maybe be sentient enough to think and speak and have feelings, but they have that dog need for affection! I started petting largest of them since he was the closest he looked so happy at the affection. He in his armor curled up closer to the cage. I move to another whose neck seeming to endless grow into the sky the more I pet him until curled down past the top of the bars right through the gate. He put his head through the bar's licked my cheek. Another dog who had been awfully quiet dog stepped up something about this dog told me her gender and that just how she was on the shy side. Her fur was beautiful I rubbed behind ears. Stars burst in her eyes she howled happily curling her body next to my cage. Only two seem to afraid until I gave my most genial smile. Which lower their nervousness coming close to the bars. Petting them was different than the others who seem to love the petting more than I thought. The one English accent even rolled on he armored belly . and the other with the band on hair covering his eye seemed to so happy at the prospect of being pet.. all of them seem to snuggle into the bars. All of them sleeping noticing one of them had the keys to the cage? Not looking an opportunity at freedom and ignoring it. I unlocked it gently hopping over there sleeping form trying not to disturb them.

Walking from away from the direction taking a left turn away from the path. The other guards made it clear Papyrus was coming this way. Wishing I could pinpoint were Asriel was but considering I was teleported here? There was no way of telling where I was I could be a few minutes away or miles away! I felt a shiver crawl up my spine, but I pressed letting my race while thinking of a temporary solution.

So find shelter while the endless blizzard seems to be incoming. A small cottage with the title Greatest Guardsmen rests stop. Opening the door seeing it as a makeshift lounge with couch and little mini fridges everywhere. There were some guards I didn't recognize napping on the couchs. Who should be on watching the monitors that seem to wall the walls showing so many directions. There was the door to Toriel's home. If I'm lucky, the feed of me leaving the Toriel house wasn't watched by anyone else or at all. I can see all the camera placement including the cage where all the dog monster were fast asleep in front of the monitors.

Looking around this area other than a bathroom. I noticed There were two doors one which seems to belong to either Papyrus and Asriel respectively. Since their names were on the door, while I was interested in finding out information on the head of second in command of the guard and the prince of the underground. I tried to open the door, and it was locked, but Asriel thanking my lucky stars was open. I saw a very squashy and open office covered with pictures of his mother and a blonde head and bearded goat man who would only be asgore his father. Who seemed both loveable and imposing, if he makes Asriel look like a twig. But then there was the robed floating person next to Asriel. Wearing a robe similar to mine, and there was no way of telling gender, but her eyes were startlingly red. Those something about seems familiar like deja vu or something because I both recognize and don't at the same time. I'm so tired of that feeling since it's happening so much recently that seemed vaguely familiar this person though I know we never met. Full of mischief in Asriel and even in the picture that looked like it was taken recently if the engagement ring was an indicator. And Asriel is love struck as his parent is full or mirth in their eyes. On the left, he had an address book with his cell phone, the number to his fiancee one to his partner and one to the captain of the guard and one to the captain city and one that just said, royal scientist,

I started calling the phone. Praying he would pick up the phone soon unsure how long I could stay undetected.

"Where are you!?"

Quietly explaining what happened being caged and how I got out. Where I was now that and what I should do? He explained that he had to redirect his forces to another area of there patrols forcing them to switch there routine enough not to trap her again.

"I need you to find me and an I know that move forward from the rest stop. From your position from this choice since papyrus just left me to go to your a cellphone in my top drawer fully charged you never know when an annoying dog might show up and steal it. There is a quiet place with the frozen lake. There will be someone selling nice cream. If you keep walking forward past the puzzle? It should be easy enough to get there and wait there on the bench, and I can take you the rest of the way out of the forest. I'm sorry I could be there I doubt this makes you feel better, but I'm so sorry we got separated I had a feeling you had questions, and I will answer them best I can when you get to a safer location."

With that, we hung up the phone. I quickly took the cellphone he offered. That looked modern enough look with a glowing the sides of unsure of what it was. With no time to contemplate it. She left as quietly she entered making sure to allow the robe to remove her footprints in the snow walking forward into the unknown hoping I don't get captured again.

Final note hmmm I hope you found this as exciting as finding out the origins of this au. The problem that I'm having is both financial and stress. But I won't let it slow me down or stop writing hopefully by the time I finish writing this? School is winding down I can focus on updating and maybe get my other fics back in order. I still need to finish my oldest fics.


	21. Ice to meet you

Author's note: Sorry for the inconsistency I write these mostly when I have a burst of creative energy anything less, and I and my muse don't work together as we should. I'm working on a bunch of fics constantly letting my ADHD take the wheel which is both a blessing I was able to write out 2000 words yesterday in a fic that had been giving me a block. That won't be out for a while, so I'm not giving away what's going on with those two fics. Also, keep in mind that I'm doing this while stressed out. And I have to push through it thank god Pokemon top ten list that I'm using as background noise and relieving the stress in my poor headache having head. while inspiring me to write my unpublished Pokemon fanfic. But one of thing at a time. I would say look in the notes for when I'm updating or other information. Also, check out my Tumblr if you have questions or see me spam all the ships I love including frans blog/lady-fairy-moth

Great going Frisk! Asriel went to all the trouble to make sure you don't smell like a human, but I get trapped the first step I take with him. Well, If I can't honestly hide in plain sight, I might as well try to make capturing me both a chore and something no one wants to do. I could hear the blood rushing to my ear and heart was in my throat as I started running from the rest stop towards the direction Asriel told me to go in. I was scared. Papyrus while Asriel made it seems like he was a nice guy but he's related to there king. I doubt I could just make him forget the duty he owes to his brother. even if he doesn't know what's going on.

"It's ice to meet you." I hear a voice make the pun, but the snow flurries were making things hard to see.

"I know it's sudden, but I need your help!" I took a moment and truly noticed my surroundings. The kid was trapped in what I could only assume is one of Papyrus puzzles there was spikes in ever which way, suspicious smoking parts and wried purple parts and it seems confusing. There was no sign giving a hint, and he's not one to be kind to those who can't figure it out. With his puzzles either you get them, or you are stuck with it till he takes on pity on you or someone else does. This kid must not be good at them if he stuck between a spike and sap trap.

The prince isn't cruel he usually hides a hint on the biggest tree this isn't the first time I get stuck, so the tips are usually there for me.

"Let me read the hint; I'm pretty sure this the prince's puzzle I'll get you out in a jiffy I promise kid. " I wink at him hoping he relax i can't see he was nervous. i needed to take his mind off the fact he's trapped within the maze as i find the piece of paper with the title "for SnowDrake " is that his name? Damn the little guy wasn't joking about getting stuck.

" Hey, kid?" He, for the most part, looked like he body was jittering from standing so long.

"talk to me about the prince how do you feel about him? i was curious, and a kid tends to say what adults won't, but the way he's acting i think he's a teen who is even more honest about someone is really like.

"Well the prince does seem lonely, and he is the master puzzle creator, his labyrinth in the capital city, is the thing of legends." He had this look about him and in his voice. The awe was clearly there, and that brought a smile on my face. Even though I can feel my pulse racing because for all I know? He was on my heels waiting to knock me out and send me on a one-way ticket to death. But the kid for his credit was finally relaxing. The little guy was very chatty about the prince.

The more the kid talked, the more I can hear the slight hero worship he has for the prince. He may not be good at solving them, but he was interested in puzzles. Like all monsters seemed to be. But I need to get him out the maze he's stuck in now.

 **To solve this one just remember learning is always a test and soon you'll be free as long you can match the beat sing a song that bops along four and three are the key to solve.**

"As long as you hop along to at a rhythmic beat. I'm pretty sure he means hop to the left every three steps, and you can beat the puzzle."

"You sure?"

"There's no way to hop every four tiles, but every third can work that's the three, and four letter word is left I'm hoping I'm right," I say to him i was eighty percent sure but if I wrong will go ing and get him myself.

"it's like when rhythms are usually super complicated, but three steps would be tricky, but it would be A rhythm pattern of two steps

He followed what I said, and the steps I supposed to get him out, and another minute later he was out of the puzzle. Ruffling his feathers, he seems to be smiling genuinely now that the worst was over.

He his smiling face as he stretched and flapped his feathers standing for who knows how long must have taken its toll on him . and i can wait for him to relax my phone buzzed and there was a text.

 **~I've distracted the papyrus by telling him my mother wanted to invite him a spaghetti dinner, you got another 20 minutes hurry. ~**

"Thank you! I'm freed! I owe you big time Miss! You didn't have to help me out. Most would leave me here as a prank!"

"That's not very nice I'm happy to help sweetie you can get home from here? "

"Yes, ma'am this time I'm getting off the roost and taking to the skies. I know my mother is worried about me. There are no puzzles to get trapped in the sky. Sorry that's rude before I go, I need to introduce myself, I'm Snow Drake pleased to meet ya milady!" he held out a wing to shake.

"Frisk DoomFlower nice to meet ya "I shake his wing in greeting.

With that, the kid took off into the sky flying. While I kept moving. My thoughts are racing. I think if I were a monster I'd probably be in awe of the prince too! How many monarchs or people with power actually do something for a living or care enough to join the force protecting it? There are so few people out there who get to prominence and could care less about the people. This prince might be a sweet person, who cares about the people he might never rule. Since he's second in line but even though his brother is a homicidal maniac with a bloodlust for my existence. Maybe in another lifetime the prince and I? we could have been friends I hoped SnowDrake made it home okay. The fact he got stuck such a hazardous maze. Worries me about my survival. If someone who lives here has a trouble with the maze.,. What about me? I needed a hint to help the little guy I can't imagine doing this entirely on my own. I've already gotten stuck in one trap, but I stepped on a hidden switch under the snow.

Asriel for his part was keeping to his word and keeping me informed.

 **~ I've delayed Papyrus so far walking with thankfully makes him walk in pace with me. which I'm grateful for remembering a clearing with a frozen lake, and there should be monsters everywhere some nice eating cream or drinking cocoa and cinder dressed for the cold. ~**

I could hear people singing, and there was a frozen solid lake, with monsters singing and playing in the snow with children and mixture of different monster type. Just meandering and talking and enjoying the albeit snowy day and I swear it like what people said the ice festival where supposed to be like in London, and thankfully its modernized as there was a performer were entertaining the crowd of varying ages of monsters. All are enjoying and clapping with joy at the juggling monster with so many arms, I couldn't count them all, even when they used them to bow to the crowd. There was even a kissing booth! So many activities like mini golf and ice sculpture contest well underway. I was pulled into the crowd who were enjoying the festivities myself included. Are you monsters enjoying yourselves?" The crowd turned and started yelling yeah!

I hadn't noticed the stage, but when I did my jaw dropped!

"Yes, darling's it is I the marvelous paragon among male monsters Mettaton! Are you enjoying winter wonderland festival? I know enjoyed having Muffet spider cider it just warmed my circuits!"

The spider woman was dressed beautifully behind her booth smiling and playing up the crowd. That had started to form the minute he mentioned loving it.

"I hope all of you ready to see ice skating competition. it's supposed to be a thrilling. .. "

There was a rumbling under the ground the all the monsters focused on from rose something terrifying the swung vines everywhere have the crowd was swung into one direction. And in the other another the guards who I hadn't noticed in the crowd took it upon themselves to started fight whatever was attacking everyone while the crowd that hadn't been attacked was running in the direction of what I assumed was town. I could see mettaton using a laser to help out the guards who were trying to keep this at bay. ..

She was trying to run with the crowd. Especially when she saw Asriel arrive with a loud voice speaking next to him. Taking a quick look at the prince. Who Asriel made clear was a loud monster, was also intimidating dwarfing the crowd of terrified monsters with his height and i took in what he looks like a dapper but formal and armored skeleton. And in another strike terrible luck the vines picked up a group of monsters, Frisk included and swung them hard Frisk and all the other monsters flew in the air.

Final note: is there something I can mention the idea is great and I thought I lost this chapter, and I finally recovered it and noticed this beautiful Imagery of a puzzle I created. At this point, I'm just adding on to it, but I had to rearrange the way they chapter also look I'm trying to make sure there are at least 3,000 words at the bare minimum because I need to tide you guys over until February. Which is time for Frans week and knowing me, I'll be heading it since I'm one of the mods for it. So be ready for your submissions, If you got them. I wish that more writers would participate in frans week. If I can make seven entries? Well I think if people did maybe we'd climb the charts. Also, I have a surprise in one of my one-shots male Frisk. ... hopefully, you read it and find out. But this fic as a whole won't be updated until April. This all my other big projects have to take a back burner because I decided to take five classes and one of them is senior level! The desire to graduate college is desperate within me.


	22. Immanent Fall

Author note you ever get sick? To the point, you have no actual desire to eat anything? Or do anything but sleep? That was me yesterday. All I did yesterday was drink water and have cold medicine. I was so sick I felt nauseous and with no will to do anything even though I have to read Othello by today and I had homework due this afternoon. Which I should be doing right now but I finally able to break through writer's block I might as well use it to the fullest. Why not use it as the saying goes?

Shit shit shit was the only thing running through as Asriel mind. As he saw Frisk body get picked up by the giant plant, it's then swung her from its tendrils over the cliff towards evergreen town below! Mom is going to kill me. The plant for its part was swinging citizens around like they were a rag doll. Smashing stalls and cracking the frozen lake with a pound of its tendrils on the surface. Papyrus and the dog squad and some of the newbies in the guard were taking some of the tendrils while the civilians were being led to safety. Realizing maybe a dozen people notice Frisk being launched to her possible death. I need to bring this to Papyrus attention that someone could be critical.

"Lieutenant, I need to rally the rest of the guard a civilian just got flung into evergreen town!"

"HURRY DREEMURR THAT PERSON COULD FALL DOWN, IF WE DWALDED!"

I sent the message to Michelle since she the quickest to pick her phone that a vampire was flung down to evergreen town and to keep her instead until I arrive

"WAS IT CHARA? I THOUGHT SHE HAD BE REASSIGNED TO THE CORE?" Considering Papyrus was sending waves of bones at the newest defensive magic the barrier created. It was always impressive how controlled he could be under pressure. Much on the battlefield.

"No, I was with a family friend. I was showing her around since she never been outside of her home. Asriel said sending blue flames the plant's roots where it started squealing.

"WOWIE ONE OF THE DOOMFLOWERS CAME OUT ONLY TO GET HURT IMMEDIATELY? YOUR MOTHER ISN'T GOING TO BE KIND ABOUT THIS."

If there was one thing, Papyrus was? It was honest, and the concern on his face was welcomed since my mother didn't know just yet would hurt her as I got Tiffany and Michelle on alert. Let's hope frisk didn't get too hurt or exposed that cloak can only take so much damage after all.

Alicia Drake was having a good day. She felt her self-preening and rubbing her swollen stomach with pride, and she swept in front of her store closing early before she went to the festival in Snowdin forest. Her son snowy who had been missing for quiet a while was rescued out of the puzzle he was trapped in. Was waiting by the bench to take the elevator with her. So they can enjoy it together since my husband was set to preform stand up today. I wish I could thank the young woman who saved my son. Most people never noticed snowy inherited his father lack of puzzle solving skills. I was going to bring up to snowy that he should walk with Sadie or matt who are good friends of snowy and might keep him from getting trapped

The ground was shaking. I could tell even from here that it was coming from Snowdin forest. Since you can see the abomination, another wizard defensive attack! Thank Felix that Snowy and I weren't there too. We can only fly so far. My husband! I felt my soul quicken the vice grip on it. I fear for his life considering the guards aren't miracle workers and protecting a festival of monsters? Isn't going to be impossible but it will be difficult. I can heard screaming, a cloaked body flying through the air. My instincts kicking I soar up without a second thought! Reaching up using my back to slow her descent. Her body heavier than I thought, I saw a giant snow poff I could safely put her down on.

Snowy for his part was getting some of the guards over to get some help. I had already laid her down trying to get read on who it was I rescued. Though the cloak already made it clear vampire from the look of it and I know what happens too them. Though who exactly it is beyond their face it their health that matters, starting A BATTLE. So I can check this monsters health status. Seeing their attack and defense being 30 and 12 and her Hp a paltry 2 out of 60

"Mom what's wrong" Snowy bringing two of the royal guard with him.

"I'm not sure, but this monster needs magic food fast their fading fast the must have taken a wallop from the latest attack!"

No room to disagree they help me Move her in the shop. Unable to do more knowing there's a possibility of more monsters might start falling over here too. And their commanding officer already made it clear to keep their eyes peeled for any more civilians. Who start flying down who might need my help while I wasn't a doctor. I do have magical cookies that have healing properties as a gimmick to entice customers. Most magic food can heal or make you a little stronger or speed you up or something that can make you stronger but getting someone to eat while they're passed out would be hard to do. Thinking about a way to wake them up getting a stanky sock from the laundry pile of snowdrake that could wake the dead.

The way body went ridged and sit up in a very painful way. Made it clear I did the right call! Flapping my wings to clear the air a bit, so the poor thing could breathe getting her glass sparkle water to clear her mouth and my magical sugar cookie to raise her health she took a hard hit.

"Where am I? what happened?"

"Jeez sweetie you were hit harder than I thought!"

"Mom! mom this is the lady who saved me!"

"Snow drake?" The woman in question was blinking slowing maybe everything catching up to here from the beanbag chair

"Miss, you are in Evergreen town what the last thing you remember is?" Even though I wanted to thank her? Her well being and safety takes precedent right now since she might be, more hurt then I'm capable of healing.

"I remember watching the festival and seeing the beginning of Mettaton performance than getting picked up everything else its blur I can barely remember the in-between." Frisk started rubbing her forehead the massive headache started to form.

"Have another cookie it will help you better. I made them with some healing magic it should get ship shape in no time!" passing Frisk some close to half a dozen cookies. Patting her swollen stomach and frisk ate the cookies with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry I'm Alicia Drake Snowy's mom. I wish we had met under different circumstances. He actually got home thanks to your assistance and helping him solve the prince's puzzle. he inherited his father penchant for joking and puns over solving puzzles and listening to instructions."

She gave her son a very sly smile. As I can see him sneak out the door to talk to the guards as one of them had taken to the sky. The brittle wings seeming to barely handling the cold and the weight of a full suit armor.

"Thank you for healing me. These are cookies are delicious. It's been forever since I had sugar cookies much less of this quality. It doesn't taste store bought or worst like they added to much salt to balance the sugar out."

These cookies I could feel the love and warmth she put in these cookies just like I could feel it in the cooking that Toriel made for me. The magic is ingrained in a way, I could come close to but since I didn't have magic I just couldn't imitate or replicate like they could.

"Oh, these? Their nothing! You should see the treats Muffet's have for sale at her parlor my general store can't compete with something like that."

"You don't have to compete! I think if her place is as popular as you say? Then she wouldn't mind adding this to her menu, and you can split the benefit, and it shows she is willing to get promotion for her and you. I saw her booth at the festival and how she was dressed. I doubt she could keep a store here. You can help her and make a benefit. I don't doubt she wouldn't like another business owner to help her sell inventory down here it's mutually beneficial."

She seems to think it over the ideas. I honestly had no idea where they had come from, or they seem to flow naturally out of my mouth, but I didn't study business or management or even took a class. How do I even know about cross-promotional tactics and a joint business venture? I'm going to ignore it for now because this could be just something I heard from a friend or a date or watching something like shark tank and absorbed it without thinking.

"Thanks for the advice sweetie I might actually follow up on seeing how soon enough I'll have a few hatchlings to take care of every gold pieces helps, I think you're almost well enough I don't doubt your date at the festival is probably with the rest of the crowd in Snowdin. I would think you'd worry about him getting hurt or falling down right now."

"Oo I didn't have a date I was there to enjoy the day with a family friend,Asriel ." Frisk said laughing that her first thought was that it was a romantic day out which i assume could be why the crowd was so big.

"What did you say your name was?" Alicia asked.

"Frisk DoomFlowers."

"The Dreemurrs and the DoomFlowers have been friends for a long of the few monsters who can yours to leave their home for a short period of time." She said with pensive air

She gave me a smile we chatted and keeping me company and trying to not make a spectacle of what's going outside, but I still noticed it. From my peripheral, the guards were doing emergency triage for the ones coming down. Flying up and catching the one still being launched over the edge. Based on how shelter and remote I would be based on the family I'm claiming to be a part of. There are traps, and random attacks aren't something I wouldn't have suffered through if I was a part of the DoomFlowers family.

One of the guards who had a soft, shy voice feminine said

"Can we have some sugar cookies?" Alicia went to a display getting a box of cookies."

"Asriel said the worst was over and were out of magic food on hand. We already gave a call to haven hospital in Misty Mire for the worse of it."

The guard in question was looking around the shop with the display. With the cookies in their own displays, but there were other things this shop. This must be the general store for the town. I figured as much if they are below the forest and Snowdin above them Berry Cherry Meadow being so far away. They are isolated for miles I bet. As I watched a werewolf shake himself off as he had gotten covered in snow.

"The bodies are healed enough to leave, and Asriel asked us to take you up the elevator to Snowdin. that he will be waiting there for you. Once Tiffany gets the rock monster back on a stretcher. We will leave" the now named Tiffany was helping the two medical officials taking the rock monster and few monsters who need to be moved into the back of the ambulance. Seeing them all packed in the officials' going into the front, but my heart almost stopped as the van started to fly away.

Final note: This was something that was changed when I decided to split up chapter seven. This whole scene had to be completely different than how it was in the original version of this, but I love that this makes more sense than that version. The cookies were a gift and Frisk going out of her way to promote them on her own is better then the original idea was using Frisk to promote the cookies.


	23. Accompanied By Guard 4 and 3

Author note: Oh, I'm so proud of how I'm going at this story is getting noticed and its slowly crawling up the ranks and even better I'm getting better at managing my time better. And I'm getting my writer's mojo back something I've been having issues with for a while, but I've been back to somewhat form. Please read the final note there is important information.

I waved at snowy who walked over to his mother getting out of the way of the guards. Who were stiffly walking side by side. Now that the ambulance had flown off towards whatever hospital was nearby. They seemed to be walking in my direction, they seemed to be partners working together, but just from the look of them, I already knew we were not going to have a fun time. Whatever they had to do that involved might be unpleasant. Mentally preparing myself for anything.

"I hope to see you again Frisk and hope you can get a checkup with a doctor about your injuries." Snowy's mother, Mrs. Drake. After talking to me, she realized I was an adult seeing the horizontal stripes on my hood she assumed I was teen like snowy. She waved out to me her other wing patting her swollen belly. Knowing I had to leave and go back to Asriel who she knew was waiting for me back in the forest. Though I was questioning how I was supposed to get there from here almost pulling out the cell phone.

"Thank you for fixing me up Mrs. Drake and for keeping company this place is some much different than my parents described it what I thought it would be like. "Putting on a persona of shocked sheltered young woman that most monsters would expect her to be.

"It's not a problem I hope you get back to safety and keep exploring the underground is a beautiful place to explore. And call me Galicia you've more than earned that."

"Are you Frisk DoomFlowers? We are Michelle and Tiffany. Our squad leader Asriel Dreemurrs asked us to personally take you to him." The voice was angry sounding, and I was unable to gauge their face since they both had their helmets, but I could tell them apart because of the distinctive wings the one introduced as Michelle.

The two guards named Tiffany and Michelle were fully geared in the suit of armor standing awkward away from each other. I could feel the unsaid tension upon seeing them together.

Michelle was chittering nervously with every step we walked she would keep making the same hand and wringing her hands as she walked her step seemed hesitant and nervous.

"Stop it your making me mad." Tiffany hissed at Michelle directions.

"Uh, guys are there something going here?" I couldn't take the undercurrent of hostility and knew one or both were going to take it out on me. Or start to fight each other, and I honestly wanted to stop before it got out of hand.

"Nothing's wrong mind your business, civilian. "

She snarled in my direction. Her body movement even obscured by the heavy armor she was wearing told me how angry she was and that it wasn't really directed at me there was an actual bite in her voice, so I didn't take offense, but I can feel the air most crackle with angry energy.

"Rude! That's not how you talk to other people! Lucinda save us that was so mean!"

"Who are you to talk about mean after what you've done" Now as she talks I can almost feel the spite she directed towards her partner.

"It wasn't mean!"

"Okay stop"! Looking around to see if I could find a bench or someplace where they can sit down and get away from the main road. Finding some way for them to hash it out peacefully like adults. Both of them had to confront it head-on, seeing a bench a bit away try to direct them to it. Feeling in that moment that I had to work to be the peacemaker between them.

"Let's talk about what's wrong right now." I try to mediate, but I can see from the way Tiffany was shaking her fist? I should get ready to run for cover.

"Okay that's it lets go right here right now." Tiffany materializing a weapon with an aura of purple somewhat larger broad sword person the world went deadly silent as Michelle seemed to huffing like she was crying inside her helmet.

"Keep on crying you'll make this easier for me to win this fight."

Michelle for her part I can almost feel her sadness turning into ire seeing her manifest shuriken with her magic. It was green with a cyan strip to it. I get behind one to the snow piles seeing how they are looking at each other? The only way for them to even come close to close cooling off is to wear themselves out fighting this seems like something that has been bubbling up.

I doubt they would kill each other Tiffany was starting this fight, but Michelle seemed like she didn't want to do this. And would make come to a standstill if her the snaps and cracks her knuckles. Her shyness and anxiousness seemed to fade away, and the reason she was allowed into the guard seemed to be clear as crystal. And her taking a stance bracing her self her shurikens at the ready to pin Tiffany to a tree if meant she calmed down. At the fact she looked composed from her crying prepared to defend herself from this fight but if it seems like they might kill each other? I may have to intervene if it starts to get out of hand. They die it will end up with me the blame since I was the one last with them plus Michelle seemed like alright person maybe it was her actions. She was flying to stop a monster from hitting the ground seemed to know her partner was pissed at her but she accepts it silently up til now.

Tiffany came out swinging charging at Michelle her footsteps and body charging at Tiffany like she was a linebacker. Michelle takes flight launching shurikens to get some hits in as Tiffany trying to get on Michelle height above the ground by ricocheting off the trees that surround us. Tiffany finally reaching Michelle's taking a swipe at Michelle and connecting. Making Michelle drop very close to where I was standing launching myself into a mound of snow to get out of the way of getting crushed under the weight of Michelle suit of armor.

"Seriously Tiffany if that's how you want to play it?" Michelle summoned a katana of a similar glow of her shurikens in her other hand.

"Then let's do this no avoidance, no hiding lets go. First to drop. Let's not dust each other. "

"I can agree to that I'll mop the floor with you weakling." Tiffany was looking at Michelle with a look of superiority smirking.

Tiffany started charging once again, and Michelle standing her guard with her katana ready to sword fight and take down her angry partner. Giving her strength and as much anger as Tiffany was giving most this fight. Fighting just as hard and ruthless with her swordplay showing so much expertise and precision then I have ever seen. Tiffany and Michelle seemed to wear each other down, but it looked like Michelle winning the fight, as Tiffany seemed to become winded with another close call of them hitting me. With them coming close to where I had been making me run out of the way before they took my head off by accident. Michelle swept Tiffany from under her putting the katana right next to her neck.

"Tiffany yield or I leave my initials in your fur!" Michelle seems to commanding to0ne her voice had serious and low tone.

"Fine, I give up." Tiffany laid out of breath laying down in the snow. Her voice had finally exhausted tone to it.

Michelle drops where she did taking deep breaths I was unable to see his face. Using her body signals to figure it out. But the moment to resolve their childish infighting can be resolved.

"Speak your mind one at a time and say what's wrong."

They both looked at me, From their position on the snowy ground but genuinely have tried my patience. Both of them made worried I would be even more injured then I already was. Rubbing my sore ribs from the earlier hasty dodge roll. I stomp my foot and glare at them. Must have shown I wouldn't leave until their issue was resolved and considering their superior is waiting for me to show up. I doubt he'd want to hear excuses or hear from me that they were arguing and actually fight and putting me in danger after I was traumatized and had my life in mortal peril once already today. Tiffany spoke up taking off her helmet her feline eye stood out as a deep blue and incredibly long hair but the scowl and hissing her face showed every inch of displeasure at discussing what was wrong, but she would regardless it seemed.

Michelle did the same with her helmet, and the lime green wings made sense when you saw her face. She was praying mantis monster, She wasn't hideous looking with her silver-blonde hair and bright pink colored eyes. Her eyes were still watery from her earlier crying. But at least she wasn't sniffling, but her and Tiffany were still out of breath.

"What makes me so angry is that she went to Capital University. She stopped hanging out with me she even got engaged, she was my best friend, but she completely abandoned me! But I tried to reach out I tried to be there for her, but she rebuffed me at every turn. This went on for years and then she got to put as my partner. She doesn't and hasn't apologized! After treating me like dirt, she never apologized what she did! "

Tiffany for her part was hissing and seemed to get angrier with every word she spoke. Like she was reliving everything that has happened so far.

"Hey, hey I am sorry!" Michelle was looking at Tiffany with almost a pleading look.

"If you were sorry you would've said that back we had been assigned as partners that were two years ago and four since we last talked you can't do this!"

"But I'm sorry I was going through a lot when I went to capital university I had to take care of my mom and my sibling while going through classes I didn't mean to stop talking to you I'm sorry. "

"What are you even talking about what happened? "Tiffany said softly face stop like she was struck her face shocked her anger wiped clean from her face.

"After high school, my mother got very ill so much so that I had to beg the king to get help. Because the local doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, but it took a lot of time harassing his royal secretary. Who took pity on me and moved me up the list. And it took a lot of time for my mother to heal I had to drag my sibling with me to the capital until she was well I became their mother while still taking college classes I'm sorry I didn't have time for you or couldn't keep in contact, "

"Wow, I didn't know I just thought you saw yourself as too good to be around me anymore. I just assumed you thought I was too dumb to hang out with anymore." Tiffany was looking down still look a bit hurt.

She tackled Tiffany in a hug. Squeezing her tears streaming out of both of them.

"Never, I never thought that. You were and are my best friend. And I'm sorry for what happened between us. I won't let happen again. I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to it, Michelle." I had a smile I saw them make up thankful that something similar hadn't happened to me losing a best friend is painful and hard to push through. I would be hard to be able to accept losing someone I was that close to.

"Miss DoomFlower? Thank you, we have been not only moronic but childish and reckless. We put you in danger, and all you did was make us peacefully talk which waited for to wear ourselves out to do. You don't deserve us treating you in such a way you were so patient with us and willing to help get through our own issues. "

"It's no big deal. I'm always happy to help two reconnect. At least now you two are able to work together you are partners within the guard, right?"

"Yeah, we are. "

"Let's get you to Snowdin Forest. I know Asriel might be peeved we've taken so long to get you there Already. "

We kept walking until they came across a rock wall. Smoothed out and shine as obsidian. Above , you can see the giant pines tree and the voices overhead. The elevator was noticeable you have to be blind not to notice it since it was distinctly different than anything else since it looked like it was built into the cliff, But the Door seemed slick and brand new if the shine was anything to go by.

The elevator ride was a lot smoother now they finally settle what had been on their minds giving me their cell number asking to hang out with me sometime. Thanking me for helping them be friends again.

Coming out of the elevator I could see the end of the forest and partially the carnage whatever that thing was had caused, and it wasn't something I could help but wince at the damage. There was splinters and metal shards everywhere. The guards were cleaning up the festival some using their magic and other with trash bags and brooms. Though I could see it was going to take a lot more than just them with the amount broken stages and booths and the splintered trees. With different merchandise and food crushed and destroyed everywhere. It was a disaster zone ruin what could've been a really nice day for everyone.

"MISS DOOMFLOWER?"

I looked up and saw a dapperly dressed skeleton though his clothes were torn in places. Gashes all through his clothes, that were obviously not stylized or designed rips and tears in the clothes he was wearing. He seems slightly winded and out of breath. He was holding a giant bone club which he dissipated with the threat that giant pile of vines and thorns and aggression was nowhere to be seen. Meaning if the yelling in his voice is anything to go by? This would be the prince I've heard so much about. He seemed to have kind eyes and was looking me over with a critical eye looking for injury. As he took my hand to kiss with his boney teeth with an almost ghost-like impression of lips on my knuckles,

"I'M SORRY, YOUR FIRST SIGHTS OUTSIDE YOUR HOME WAS TO ONE OF THE ATROCITIES OF THE WIZARDS' CURSES ACTING UP. IT'S USING QUICKLY SETTLED, BUT IT GOES SO OUT OF HAND I'M SORRY YOU WERE HURT IN THE CROSSFIRE. ON MY DIME, I'D LIKE TO TAKE YOU OUT TO LUNCH AS FRIENDS I KNOW YOU WOULD FEEL MORE COMFORTABLE WITH ASRIEL SO INSIST HE COMES ALONG AS WELL. "

Asriel put a paw on my shoulder subtly nodding at the suggestion smiling.

"Sure, that sounds nice." Honestly, it did at this point I was still felt breathless the question if my lungs where bruised is something I'll try to get a professional to look at it later. Though the sugar cookies certainly helped but for all I know? I had a concussion which I'll try to see if I can ask Asriel how to deal with.

"While I would love to take you MTT resort in Heated Heights. You would I have no doubt you would enjoy the food and the atmosphere, but I can see from the way you're still standing instead of floating that hit really took a lot of energy from you. You so were going to have to go somewhere, a local restaurant probably Grillby's? "

Papyrus looked at Asriel almost to see if it was a good enough option look up at the golden-haired goat monster who smiled at the taller skeleton

"That's a good idea I've no doubt she's still a little shell-shocked even with the magic food she's had? Her health might not be in a perfect state. "Asriel looking down at me with a bit of concerned smile while my cloak was securely on me. But I must look like a mess since I can't see my face I'll wait until I get to the lady's room I see how badly I'm hurt if the laid-back towhead goat guy is looking at me with pity. Touching my face realizing it has a sore spot.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Giving Papyrus a soft smile looking up at him.

"WHERE'S MY MANNERS I HAVEN'T PROPERLY INTRODUCED MYSELF TO YOU MILADY, I AM THE LIEUTENANT OF THE ROYAL GUARD PAPYRUS. "

"And the prince of the underground," Asriel said with a very lax and flippant tone an almost good nature joking.

"YES, I'M ALSO YOUR PRINCE BUT PLEASE DON'T TREAT ME ANY DIFFERENT THAN ANYONE ELSE," Papyrus said this with a sigh. Rolling his eyes at Asriel probably used to kidding around by this point. I fight the snickering at the pun in my thoughts.

He had this look on him like the title has become a bit of a burden. Being a prince isn't so much pressure building it's that everyone wants a piece of you because of the title. And I could see what Asriel meant he seemed like a kind soul. Having lunch with him and Asriel didn't seem like that big of a deal.

Final note: I know we're not progressing as fast you want! Where the Sans and Frisk interaction we were promised. I thought this story was about shipping them. Why does this feel like a gen fic? Be patient this is a slow burn for a reason. The story needs set up. It's in need history and needs a world. Unless you want a trash story? See I wrote this with making the world feel alive and everything you notice you will be rewarded f0r. Also, I might need to make these chapter at least three thousand words for them progress a bit faster so be ready for that change. Since I know guys like bite-size chapters. But I need the opinion of others before I go through. My goal for the next chapter is to make a chapter that is 2000 words long at the minimum for the next one, so please be ready for it since I'm going to be calling on all of you to make a choice about longer and shorter vs. Longer chapters. Thiers a straw poll link included here, and it's on my Tumblr too. Longer chapters mean I take a lot longer for uploads, especially with my classes. Shorter implies the schedule stays the same.


	24. Lunch time at Grillby's

Author notes: You want to know something? After this chapter we're going to be switching perspectives again. I know what you're thinking but there's a reason trust me. We have been consistently following Frisk for at least 15 chapters? We need a reprieve don't you think? Silly moments that come back into play? Plus, there is something I need to do and add on to the story. We need to follow others to do that.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

"IT MIGHT BE A LONG WALK I HOPE THAT YOU ARE ALRIGHT WITH THAT? NORMALLY I WOULD CALL A CAB TO COME GET US FROM THE FOREST AND TAKE ALL THE WAY TO SNOWDIN. BUT I KNOW THAT THEY WOULD BE ALL BUSY TAKING SCARED MONSTERS HOME. YOU UNLIKE THEM HAVE TWO OF THE TOP ROYAL GUARDS TO PROTECT YOU ON YOUR WAY TO SNOWDIN! SO, I DOUBT YOU WILL NEED SOMETHING LIKE THAT. WHEN YOU HAVE ASRIEL AND I TO CARRY YOU. IF YOU FEEL SLIGHTLY DISORIENTED OR TIRED AND WINDED. DON'T WORRY MISS DOOMFLOWERS YOU ARE IN THE SAFEST HAND." Papyrus whose energy was so contagious for a moment seemed to give me the same enthusiasm especially for the fact even though every word out of mouth was shouted I didn't feel like he could say it any other way something about just told me this is how he was. he was full of optimism and very proud of what he was making what Asriel told me earlier seem to make more and more sense.

Papyrus started jogging up ahead leaving us in his dust. all around royal guard's men where calling the cleaning crew and the construction team from what I can tell from their sides of the conversation somewhere searching to see if more people where flung away in other directions the fact they were still looking for others who got injured by whatever that thing was made me move even closer to Asriel his fire powers still present in my mind and probably enough to save me. It was like being at the epicenter of a disaster area with the cops but unlike what I usually feel I was front row center for most of it. The fact I could've died still has me rattling my nerves were on high alert Asriel gestured to follow him. Which I did slowly the buzz of activity in the clearing surrounding me honestly had my attention. The vampires and werewolves the slimes and all the other assortments of monster I can't immediately identify clearing what should've been a fun and exciting and celebration. Ended in tears and misery possibly death of others. Walking away from them feeling like nothing I could say or do. but at least they were not depressed or sad. they were cleaning up and seem to be almost unbothered with what just happened with they are doing.

The road was cleared as we walked I noticed the street lights. And the paved road even though all around the sidewalk the forest made a different juxtaposition but still the creeping ice and light snowfall all around us.

Papyrus positivity and enthusiasm seemed to be infectious. It didn't matter that things seemed bleak he was a spark of light where the sun doesn't touch the cavern Papyrus positivity seemed to be it.

"I'm sorry that you got injured no one not even us were prepared in case of an attack by the wards." Asriel look pennant maybe about me get launched off a cliff.

"Who can predict that that thing came out of nowhere! I don't blame you, but can you tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Let me guess, mom, didn't explain completely what's been going on down, here has she? Probably didn't want to scare you since it's not the safest down here right." Asriel sighed dragging his furry palms over his face in exasperation.

"The thing about the underground is… When we were put down here? The Wizards Who cast the barrier left something else to ensure we would we would die… And that was things that attack us aggressive enchantments that can be almost anything that from time to time attack anytime anywhere."

"So, let me see if I get this straight, you guys on are under constant attack and have to be alert constantly but you still seem to be fine you even have vacations and time off!" I was shocked how can they be happy or surviving so easily down they are thriving down here! It's a question how are they still happy?

"That my dear Frisk, is because of the Royal guard. I doubt we would've made it past the first three years here without the guard protecting the civilians. What we did with simply call the veterans who survived the war. Putting them on constant watch to protect them while foraging and basic survival. For a few centuries that's how we survived, we did everything together and that kept us from dying out as intended. There was a lot of close quarters our home alone had more than ten families sharing space. The duchess would swaddle the prince in my room! We would take everything in terms we were together regardless of everything and when the population grew? We started to move again slowly expanding out. The guard constantly growing and that helped. we've dismantled the enchantments, the runes that are inscribed on the cavern walls. took a while but even then, random attacks still happened. We have a large amount of monster who wanted to protect the underground that leaves enough people to make sure its protected at all time without being worked until they are dust. "I felt the words soak into my mind I could see it clearly in my mind. especially with the placard I found, it must have taken a long time to get to this point that they feel comfortable to just celebrate.

"I know you saw Red and Roxy training the troops in Berry Cherry Meadows am I right?"

I nodded mindlessly I felt out of my deft slightly but Asriel was trying to honestly tell me what I had walked myself into and how to deal with what I would need to go through just to go home.

"There are places all over the underground with mini armies readily to defend their town with their lives. It's always a good idea to be over prepared than scrambling but things can and have fallen through the cracks but with the Duchess, Calibri finding a way around? for most of the monster to get to many places and cities quickly. She just finished making the subway very recently. And is unveiled to the public just recently."

"Why I can't I take the subway to the capital then?"

"You need magic to get on. Magic is like how you identify yourself here the only way on the train is as a prisoner for you, so avoid them. If someone offers to take you on the train say you want to see the sights. an alarm will blare if the train doesn't recognize the magical signature.

"Well walking everywhere won't be so bad! Right?"

"Not really there are some shortcuts you can take. monsters are always willing to help one of their own. don't be so nervous about where you are right now! didn't my mother tell you monsters are made of magic and our souls which are composed almost entirely of love, hope, and compassion! you saw that from my mother alone so imagine how kind the other monsters can be to one another." Asriel gave me smile that looks genuine and for once I felt at ease with him as Toriel I can see the son Toriel was proud enough to gush to me about. The one who had the little monster wishing to be their big brother.

as walked I felt his easy-going nature seem to flow through me. Almost like it was as contagious as a smile or a laugh. maybe my initial impression of him was wrong. maybe he isn't untrustworthy as I thought maybe being out of my element is skewing with my judgment? I felt like everything going on maybe I can't even trust myself with judgment calls right now.

You talked about your better half Chara but, where is she? I noticed Papyrus was a bit up ahead making calls which are to be expected at this point.

"Chara is stationed closer to the castle. the captain, Undyne, thinks I'm too distracted by her to work correctly as a couple." Asriel said almost with pouting in his voice.

"What did you?" My voice was teasing I had forgotten his gushing and lovey-dovey behavior from earlier

"I did nothing wrong!" I swear he sounds like a teenager whining. I'm trying so hard to keep in my snickering.

"Mm, I bet you got punched in the gut while staring huh?" I can barely keep myself from laughing.

"I'm not that bad!"

"I was in your house Asriel I've seen your room and the secret playhouse! I saw the teen goth look was it Chara idea?"

"Felix and Lucinda above and below!" I can tell the way he was ducking is head there was a glow of red that was bright enough even with his white fur. it was cute and

"There's no shame for being in love Mr. Dreemurrs but if the boss lady wants you to cool on the job she probably knows best right?"

"Just hope you don't run into her. She's incredibly suspicious and the only reason she doesn't see through Chara is knowing her so long I doubt anything about her would be on her radar. But you? She would interrogate you for forever."

 _Taking a note that their boss is terrifying and avoid at all costs._

I could tell that we're getting close to Snowdin. Since I noticed a signpost with the paths all point in all directions. Snowdin was pointing north, ruins behind, going west leads to the Evergreen and whatever was beyond it, and west was Berry Cherry Meadows. The street lights were becoming more constant the forest was thinning out.

Right in front of us was the brightly light sign with Snowdin lit up and proud.

"WELL FRISK DOOMFLOWERS I WOULD LIKE TO FORMALLY INTRODUCE YOU TO THE TOWN OF SNOWDIN." Papyrus had the peppiest energy that I really took a moment to look at this town. In front of me, I felt my jaw drop. I don't know what I expected Toriel mentioned that it was nice city she loves teaching at the elementary school. And visiting with her lady friends at Grillby's but this? Was very busy suburban town there was roads and little homes scattered everywhere. If it wasn't for the cavern ceiling I can almost make through the snow flurry like something out of a snow globe with clear roads that go everywhere and anywhere a call going down the asphalt road that leads out to the forest. The pavement of the road everyone in the town were scurrying around. The kids were playing under a giant pine tree with presents under the tree. Where they are celebrating Christmas strange and haven't they been down here before Christmas was established on the surfaces?

"OH, I SEE YOU ARE LOOKING AT THE GIFTMAS TREE? ISN'T IT WONDERFULLY BEAUTIFUL? IT'S SO WONDERFULLY DECORATED. GIFTMAS IS A WHILE AWAY BUT WE CAN'T GET RID OF IT IT'S JUST THE SPIRIT OF SNOWDIN AND SOMETHING ABOUT IT MAKES POSITIVITY FLOW ALL YEAR LONG." Papyrus skeletal grin on his face seemed to be the widest smile on his face.

"How was it started?" I was curious about how this being so like Christmas but apparently not Christmas at all.

"A GIFT TROT WAS BEING BULLIED WITH THINGS BEING PUT IN THEIR ANTLERS TILL THE POINT HE WOULD BE SAD ANSS REFUSED TO LEAVE INSTEAD OF DECORATING THE GIFT TTROT WE STARTED TO DECORATE THE TREE LEAVING PRESENTS FOR THEM TO AS AN APOLOGY. THIS WAS VERY CLOSE TO WHEN we STARTED TO MAKE THE JOURNEY TO EXPAND YOUR FAMILY HAD ALREADY SEQUESTERED THEMSELVES INTO MURKY MIRE. SO, I'M NOT SURPRISED YOU WERE NEVER TAUGHT THE STORY. EVER SINCE WE MADE GIFTMAS HAPPEN EVERY YEAR, BUT THE TREE IS NEVER TO BE REMOVED FROM THE CENTER OF TOWN AND IF YOU HAVE A GIFT FOR SOMEONE THEY WILL STAY UNTIL THE TIME GIFTMAS."

"That's a soul-warming story! That's really nice thing all you did!" So glad I caught myself before I said was on the tip of my tongue.

"WELL, THE GIFT TROT CERTAINLY ENJOYS SEEING IT!" Pointing to the gift trot in question who looked like a deer though the way the face looked said otherwise his antlers seemed very heavy as he seemed unable to keep their head up, but you could see the smile on their face.

"Poor thing by adulthood his magic will increase for him to be bipedal I'm sure."

"JUST LIKE HIS PARENTS BEFORE HIM THE WONDERS OF MAGIC. I AM SO GLAD BEING A BABY BONES ARE ALL BEHIND ME!"

I giggled imagining a small child skeleton prince was he bossy or as positive as he is right now? Especially as the crowd seemed to gravitate to him like a magnet a car monster?! That reminded me of Herbie the love bug if they were a she and more emotive she seemed nonchalant about talking to Papyrus another girl who seems very bundled up but her wing where very fuzzy and flapping hard, so they didn't freeze up in a similar way that a bunny monsters whose hair Farrah Fawcett a lesson in Long and voluminous. A slime who arranged herself into a humanoid like a shape. all of them crowding him some overtly flirtatious and some shameless touching his arm. I'd laugh if he didn't seem shocked that the crowd of amorous monster seeming coming from nowhere.

"Alright, fangirls off the prince. He wants to eat lunch in peace don't make me get Undyne again to break it up! You girls! Up and get going!" Asriel his easy-going nature just seems to wash off him and he was all business the girls all seem to buzz off in hurry apparently the threat was enough, but I noticed a few guys start to creep out to Papyrus.

"Fanboys too! Felix above don't any of you have work to do!" That made them run off.

"THANK YOU ASRIEL I COULDNT FIND THE WORDS TO TELL THEM I WAS BUSY I COULD STOP FOR IDLE CHIT CHAT

"No problem buddy you're my partner out here happy to scare off your adoring fans."

I PROMISED YOU GRILLBY'S THAT'S WHAT INTEND TO DO YOU KNOW THAT GRILLBY'S WAS THE FIRST RESTAURANT BUILT DOWN IN THE UNDERGROUND THOUGH I ALWAYS FEEL A DIVE BAR WAS NOT THE WAY TO GO THAT'S NEITHER HERE OR THERE ITS ONE OF MY BROTHER's FAVORITE PLACES TO EAT AND EVERYONE ELSE LOVES THE GREASY TRAP SO MUCH

When the door was open there was a cacophony of noise it was so expansive with day drinkers at the booths I could see a bunny monster I'm leaning towards woman faces where was laying her face on the table her eye where spirals hey your highness where's your brother? I haven't seen him in a while

"SANS HAS BEEN BUSY WITH MANY ROYAL DUTIES EVEN I HAVENT SEEN HIM ALL DAY IF HE WERE HERE HE WOULD PROBABLY APOLOGIZE ABOUT THAT HIMSELF."

The bunny monster seems to twinge at the loud voice and they seem to sigh, disappointed in Papyrus answer to her question.

And taking a large chug of her originally discarded beer bottle and murmuring to her friend to what I could only call a dragon monster if the wings are anything to go by. murmuring to them but I caught one thing as we passed them Sans is so hot I wish he was the one who showed I need some hot guys to gawk and flirt with today.

 _For Christ sake their hot guys here giving a look around noticing that a lot of the patrons are pretty good looking. Then again, I just got flung off a mountain and I'm apparently more alert then the bunny is about, her options. I hate girls like this who are so focused on one guy that they make a fool of themselves or worse ignoring the world but who am I to judge? It's her life she wants to moon over the king that's all her decision and not something I should try to meddle in taking more of a focus on the rest of the patrons I can see some weary people._

"Heya Grillby!" Asriel for his part took a relaxed at the bar stool waving hello at the waitress taking order for a group playing poker in the corner.

"HELLO GRILLBY TWO BURGERS AND FRIES HEALING SHAKE FOR THE LADY AND TWO SWEET STARBURSTS SHAKE WE GOT MORE WORK TO DO AT THE FOREST CLEARING AND WE NEED OUR STRENGTH. GRILLBY I'D LIKE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO OUR COMPANION FRISK DOOMFLOWERS."

Frisk looked up from her musing of how the bartender who was made of pure fire but somehow wasn't burning the bar down and where does he live? It's snowing outside will it kill him? So many questions he took so much of my focus. Considering there is a muscular seahorse and a horse monster chatting right next to me but Grillby got most of my attention. Hearing my name, I look into his eyes and I was shocked. He was handsome, and he was shocked to see me. Almost seeming to get over the shock and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hello sire, Mr. Dreemurrs, Miss. DoomFlowers I'll get your orders find a booth and settle in."

I felt my jaw dropped and I was once again floored he was telling telepathic I heard this in my mind and I realized at that moment the underground is a lot more complicated then what I first assumed. Grillby's voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it maybe I've heard someone with that voice. My thoughts rampant as I noticed that Grillby went through the door to the kitchen area.

Papyrus was grumbling but seemed to look around for an empty booth.

"HOPEFULLY, WE CAN HAVE A NICE LUNCH TOGETHER. WE CAN HAVE a NICE RESPITE FROM CLEAN UP DUTY AND I CAN GET KNOW YOU A LITTLE BETTER MISS DOOMFLOWERS!"

I felt my anxiety rise but tried to put on my best face putting myself into work mode pulling into my acting chops to make sure that Papyrus was convinced that I was who I said I was.

Grillby, as he walked to the kitchen, gave his self a long sigh relief. Glad she was alive and no worse for were considering what the prick pulled on her. But the fact she was hiding and wearing was wearing a hood now brought up a lot of questions. He knew he had to tell Sans and thank god for his cellphone.

Notes:

Final note I've been crying "My Husband" after watching Gabriel on supernatural. also screaming Charlie my daughter for even longer. If you know anything about me? You know that what I watch can impact my writing. I either slow down or speed up. Also, they are giving us all the shipping fuel for Sabriel right now. Also, it's has been affecting the way I do things. Most of you know I'm the epitome of a fan girl squee and it's something I do constantly. I will be editing the next chapters but they unlike this one should go up monthly because we are doing perspective flips. Also, I know I won't be as accessible for the next few months. College is about ninety percent of my focus. I want 4A's next semester I want to be in the dean's list next semester too. If I work hard I'll be on it when I graduate. Yeah over achiever that's me to a tee. I hope nobody was upset by the long wait time. Between chapter 23 and 24 of close to two months between uploads at least when I was writing this chapter. By the way why Herbie and not cars. Because fuck cars. But seriously Herbie the love bug is closer.


	25. The King's Inner Monologue

Author note: Did I mention how things are going because I am both incredibly good and incredibly bad. Now I'm writing this I have projects up to my eyeballs. I wish I was taking a creative writing class, so I can maybe get some extra credit for doing it. It's happened to others but at the same time. fanfiction is looked down on from real authors who see it as beneath them. Regardless I'm a busy lady and I hope my writing isn't showing the stress. Wow, I love this story much more love than some of my other projects. What I'm doing and going with this story. Character introductions both old and new incoming. I hope everyone enjoys this as much as I do. As always, I'm not Toby Fox, I don't own Undertale. All I own is my laptop I write this on. Also, I figured people have questions about me the fics or want to interact with me? Yeah, I got a Tumblr Lady-fairy-moth. I can get political, talk about fandoms I'm involved in or give recommendations. I was one of the co-creators of Frans week for whatever it means to the shippers. And the mastermind behind Frans haven blog to spark the fandom back to life during the slow points. If you notice something a mistake any problem send me a message I'm pretty cool about it.

April 21 202X Saturday 7 AM in the morning The Royal Palace in The Grand Master Bedroom

"Your Majesty?"

"Your Majesty ?"

"YOUR MAJESTY!" The scream vibrated in my skull. I can feel myself, my body hit the wall with force of the voice yelling at me.

"It's time to arise sire." With that, I finally woke up out of that beautiful dream. Why did I pick a banshee to be my personal assistance? Probably because I'm sadomasochist on a very subconscious level. I start rubbing my sockets a habit I constantly done since I started sleeping less. Trying my hardest to get the sleep out of my sockets knowing as every day my schedule would ridiculous long and to any other monster in my position overwhelming.

"Finally, your majesty, you are alert! We have a lot of things to attend to on the agenda."

"Lay it on me Rosalie give me the quick overview of what I got to do today."

"We have many monsters who have requested an audience of you, my liege you also have a meeting with the royal scientist. Who wants to go over her plans and inventions and to discuss the patients in her lab? Your Aunt the Grand Duchess would like to discuss the grand opening of the subway today." Rosalie gave me a very tired look. She always got on me for my lack of decorum in the early morning. I never acted seriously this early in the morning. Pushing her glasses up from her nose her hair today blowing in an eldritch wind that. Only she and her wild flowing hair can feel. Even though she was young? Like all banshees were as pale as I remember the moon was. Floating like a ghost or vampire but more solid easily going from looking harmless to incredibly terrifying. Prim and proper and more very practical, I thank the stars she was around. I doubt I would be able to do this schedule without her.

"Yes yes, thank you, Rosalie, you are helpful as always has my brother left for training with the others in the royal guard?"

"Yes, sire, he left quite a while before you a rose. He was out the door at 6 am sharp he said he wanted to show the others they have put their all and best into being the guard anything less is unsightly his words not mine sire."

"That sounds like pap hopefully between Undyne and Asgore they don't run our guards and sentries into the ground, after all, we haven't had a human down here in almost year, and the ones that are down here now weren't much of a problem, to begin with. We have more problem with the warding attacking randomly."

"Quite a right sire if that will be all?"

"Yes, I need to get ready for the day. It's seemed it back to back issues and discussions and meetings. Well, who said being King was easy or without its drawbacks? Lack of personal days and the free time comes with the responsibility." I look at myself my smile almost looked genuine, but my eyes still seem tired.

"After the grand opening of the subway, I'll schedule you a break if you are feeling this overwhelmed your majesty. I know that there have been many meetings and you had to do so many backs to back meetings and oversee the renovations of parts of the underground. I know you are tired the last time you enjoyed yourself during the last city founding and even that celebration was rushed for the all the demands on your time."

"Thank you I appreciate that I need a lunch break maybe after four in the afternoon I just need a moment to myself."

"Now let allow you to start your day and let the staff know that you breakfast show have something to increase your energy," Rosalie said with a bit of a sigh.

She left me with a curtsy as she closed the door I released a sigh finally alone with my thoughts.

I saw her a few days ago but I'm not an idiot. My degrees in too many timelines to count already prove that one too many times that fact. I shuffle of my bed always shocking myself by how tall I am compared to most timelines still a little round in the middle, but I prefer myself that way. That's what an underground that doesn't suffer famine and constant overpopulation of every section of the underground. Most monsters aren't deformed or underdeveloped because of the lack of food anywhere. Something I tried to ignore that I was so short because I gave most of my food to Papyrus. Looking at the mirror noting that I didn't look super haggard maybe having Frisk nearby is helping but at the same time? I knew it was killing me too.

I know that with everything that has and is going to happen why didn't I just take her back with me to the capital to my castle. right now, I have an inkling of why Asgore and his family would hide a human from me. It ended and began with doctor "Drew." Forsyth Andrew was a pain in the tailbone one gaster's assistants who turned to medicine, so he was there when Gaster proposed human deaths for breaking the barriers which I vetoed. And I knew that other then Alphys who was Gaster's right hand who was the only one who opposed that tactic Andrew didn't care and that hasn't changed now. He was angry at the aspect I felt there was another way and had been childish about the aspect. he had been quiet for a long time until one of his colleagues was picked for a top-secret medical project in the conjugation of Alphys team and he was pissed he was chosen. but considering he had been telling anyone who can listen to absolute lies and rumors? imagine what he would've done if he knew the truth? I sigh as I walk into the bathroom setting up the shower with the right taps. I may not feel the temperatures, but my bones change odd colors if the temperature isn't warm.

The dreams started but I knew a long time that they were coming anyway. I'm aware a lot of more than other monsters ever since the original with Gaster when he fell into his own invention. God, I miss my uncle right now he mentored me kicked up my interest in science but at least Aunt Calibri survived even if she will never remember her husband or the worst part of all of this. Which I could never bring myself to tell her. Not like auntie would believe me anyway. I wish he was here because then I would have some on my level who knows something is wrong with the underground ever since he died. I had a sneaking suspicion when we first met timelines ago but the confirmation it's kind of an unreal thought. The journal I kept was being detailed. I'm now up to 4 journals worth of information of resets the first journal was the original static script where I was short and I was the lazy sentry guard but then there's this…

Imagine the power you have to have to change the world down to something almost unrecognizable. In some of the earlier timeline the ones that guards were ruthless and vile, where I was one of those guards. Where I didn't care about any of this that was very early on. I was angry that now instead of moving forward it was like the world would be reborn every time the world reset itself but I thought after all this there would be something I would get surge of the world I was in and I had to fit the mold even if I was still me with my original memories as confusing as it sounds like two souls inhabiting the same body. Every timeline regardless of the changes two things are true constants the Temmies being loners with their own college and village and Frisk doesn't remember me or the underground. Something that was sadder with every timeline I've lived through it was harder to let her go or watch her die right in front of my eyes. I took this moment to look at the three outfits laid out for me today sigh at the fact that I wasn't allowed to dress comfortably my hoodie and shorts allowed as my weekend wear and my slippers had been destroyed but I did get a secret pair from Alphys one Giftmas that I've been hiding from my stylist for fear she throw them out too

But the fact she didn't recognize my voice in this timeline or any timeline for that makes my original suspicion that she was the anomaly was wrong. But she was powerful even if she's not the one who changing everything to such a devasting degree. It worries me that I'm still in the dark for as to whose doing this even the flower doesn't have this much power even if he did mind control the underground in reset before. If I had any were a bit shocked side. I must be the only one who remembers every reset while it is saddening, in the end, I figured that might be the case. But I rather grateful for that as well honestly. Anyone else might panic or start riots or basically beg to fall. Imagine being in my shoe heck I don't want to be in my shoes, but I still have to, and I grain of hope I can end the cycle of insanity some day and free us once and for all.

After so many resets I started reading my journal for the resets because keeping track became necessary. It seems more than a million years since every reset was the same everything that was coming was exact same down to what everyone did. Then I met Frisk and I thought she was the cause they only started when she came around but then the resets started shifting things. I woke up to being younger, in space, more recently as royalty, this is the second time I've been in charge, but I have a lot more power than the last time. But like every time Frisk didn't remember me or us. At first, I was saddened by it but at the same, I realized she couldn't be the reason. Sometimes the resets were elaborated the underground barely looked like itself and sometimes like that one reset where are we did was sing, we were trapped in a forest where the humans couldn't see us, but the area we had to live in was tiny, and we were trapped there. Most of clear in the memories flash repeatedly like a tv show I love.

In the worlds that we left behind was a lot darker and broken than this one. More desperate and broken by than this version of the world. Though I thought at least she would remember what had happened before but seeing how she made it all the way to adulthood without reaching the underground, I can't say I'm not shocked. Hopefully, I can jolt her memory, but from that dream maybe my affections won't be rejected. She always has and always will be a finicky woman. Not easily won over considering what I remember and the number of times I have had to win her over? There were times where she didn't trust me where she hated me, and she feared me or worse. But if she doesn't remember maybe it's for the best she doesn't remember me. I don't want to spook her. Like when she first fell into the underground, it took Papyrus to befriend her to see I meant no harm to her.

Being in her dreams well that must mean she's coming... Last time she came here I started having dreams too. But I have known for several days she was down here I saw her with my own two eyes making sure she didn't see me. Knowing she was with Toriel in her home after everything Grillby told me she had gone through. Slade is lucky I haven't decided to put him in the stockades but public humiliation and punishing his actions? Thankfully Alphys can overwork one of her engineers as a punishment. I hope Jerry when he comes of age, doesn't have the same bad habit of his big brother. But Jerry can be douche I remember some of the previously resets but Slade has been dead or something has happened to him in similar timelines. He fell from starvation under Asgore rule to the depression of his family. I may not like being king but this the best reset monster kind has ever weathered through at more 300,000 monsters down here food and clean water. We can last another millennium but with the appearance of Frisk, her soul was the last one we need in order to secure our freedom.

But I'm going to the spot that was ours. The place we would hide away. Where we would have dates knowing that only we would go to and know we would not be interrupted. No Papyrus no Undyne sending a spear through the dining table or Alphys taking Frisk for an anime marathon. While we have gotten married in some timelines. believe me losing my wife is always harder for me to bounce back from when the timeline restarts. We always seem to barely have that privacy couples get in movies. it was always a double date and maybe the occasional trip to a summit. that she or I had been invited to at least in any timeline that was modern, but they all end the same? I would wake up in my bed and the script wasn't at all the same and it hadn't been for a long time. I still remember the resets, I remember every painful one. We lived on the moon, this spot I'm looking for just didn't exist at all on the moon colony we created, and we never really got to know each other then. Frisk was killed so quickly without any mercy and barely had a chance to grieve her before I woke up in my bed so young and being called your majesty. Every timeline has been different the last more haphazard and disjointed without rhyme or reason the only keeping my optimistic is that with every shifty their more strength in monster kind that had ever existed before now. Even with the way seem to be scripted I still had hope now that I have so much power.

Final note: This was a missing chapter! I went to look through my folder because I write chapters very in advance because I love the story and want to have it fleshed out, but technology is a bitch. This isn't the only story I'm writing most know that. So it gets lost in the shuffle so I'm glad I found this but its one of my favorites because I really like how it began. It introduces how busy he is with his scheduling. I hope you guys enjoy I worked really hard on this!


	26. Incredibly Guilty Tears and Hidden Truth

Authors note: This chapter was one I have been dying to write and I was waiting to explain this reveal. It also got lost in OneDrive so apologies on the delay. Most of you know quite a bit of the story and quite about what was done to the veterans of the monster /human war. There is a weariness of humans more against human wizards since they were the ones who did the most damage the humans just killed and us monsters. Wizards prolonged and tortured them and their carnage didn't end the war and makes waves and touched them even in the present day. Remember to leave a kudos if you liked what you read. A comment if something is confusing or liked something and subscribe to be sure when the next chapter comes out. I won't be leaving update info on my Tumblr page anymore when I update because it's overtaxing most of the time or broken mess that I then have to fix it up so its legible to everyone else. Obvious I don't Undertale I'm neither toby fox nor got that kind of Kickstarter money. Just a lady with her computer and the plot I thought up. The first half is in Stephanie and the rest of the chapter is Aiden's perspective you will note the *** meaning it has switched. Now on to the story I know that's why you're really here not to see me ramble.

Frisk's and Stephanie's apartment early morning Saturday, April 11 202X

Early morning rose even though it's picturesque it was a colorful cloudless sky their brightness within the day that was lost on those in the apartment, Frisk's family had taken refuge at the apartment. Nerve-wracked that is Frisk mother was and had been since the news had been told. Frisk mother was crying anytime she was awake she was inconsolable and hysterically crying. Frisk father, on the other hand, wasn't stable but had to be strong for her younger siblings who still needed her dad but the both were holding themselves together with gum and some scotch tape. And it hard to watch knowing what she does know but I'm not allowed to tell because the police confiscated my cell phone to try to get a fixed location on Frisk location but knowing today would be the last time she would be able to contact Frisk? Had been a crack in her strong façade which crumbling faster then collapsing dam in a rain.

She gave them hope she showed them she was very much alive, and they shouldn't be so worried. Though inside she is panicking because she knew more about what is happening with her and she knows what real danger she is in right now which makes everything that happened even more vibrant and stand out in my mind. It was hard to get back of the mentality of everyday life when you know your friend is essentially going through something to the levels of Alice in Wonderland or the wizard of oz but unlike Alice or Dorthey? Frisk has access to the outside world, so she can prove what is happening to her isn't some giant fever dream or hallucination. As she looked at a picture she took a group picture while in hooded cloak it still looked like her the robe seemed to make her look different less identifiable body wise. The group of what she assumes is lady monsters based on the way they were dressed and the makeup on their faces, standing all around her Frisk had hinted as a lady's night /teacher meeting at the house with the lady who rescued Frisk and gave her the disguise in the first place.

Aiden had been visiting her all this week. As she felt herself falling apart all at least internally. she had been the strong pillar at least that's how the media had taken to calling me that she had been the strong while my childhood was essentially gone. She had been the strong one making sure Frisk family could move forward enough to take care of Frisk younger siblings. My family was just inconsolable it like lost their own daughter and she comforted them too, but she was wearing down just like they were. Aiden had been there coming incredibly early he had asked the week off just, so he could be there for her. Giving her affection and kindness being her moral support. And the pillar of strength Stephanie to stand on. She didn't cry as much though she was sorrowful. Noticing the listless and almost zombie-like vestiges of the Jones, Isaac, and Francesca looking like they barely slept and were listless as anyone else in Frisk inner circle. So, knocking on her door and seeing her tired face and a lot of worries.

"Oh, Aiden!" Stephanie launching herself at Aiden looking at him to comfort her once optimistic face just shrouded in angst seeing her sadness. She was starting to cheer up midway through the week when she went from devasted to something closer to strong and assured still upset but she seemed capable of. Coming as often as he could but between work Stephanie and relocating chad after his stint in the local jail she has had enough, and he can keep his public persona and that's enough for what he did to Frisk for how he has acted for the last time two centuries of this nonsense is enough and now he fought physically with her and honestly, he deserves every punishment he gets here and bellow. Knowing the seismic headache, she was about to give myself by going to see Stephanie while I'm awake in the underground getting the bar together for opening for the day. The mesh of thoughts between the two hopefully the rest of myself well the rest of myself Grillby will still feel better nothing like being with Stephanie to soothe the soul if anything as upset as she is and as worried as she am about Frisk who she no doubt in my mind might have fallen accidentally into the underground as bad and good as news is since how she could even begin to explain that aspect to Stephanie, that Frisk would be fine soon enough. Being best friends with the boss monster in charge? Came with the perks of the solution of how we are getting our freedom from the mountain to the obliviousness of the rest of the population blissfully unaware of how we are going to get out even only know enough to say that it's a taxing process to everyone involved with creating the solution and that secrecy of it is absolute he know enough details more than average veteran more them a good portion more than some of the most trusted in the royal court. At times he wished but at the same time, I'm glad that this near the end most of the monsters are unaware of the effort of trying to live on the surface again happily living and expanding where they are now?

If he could sweat or even produce moisture he would be drenched in it from head to toe at that moment. He felt like at that moment if she knew what he knew right now? She would throw him in the river. Regardless of what we are to each other and what the truth is right now but she's hysterical and apparently the Dreemurrs. I Know Toriel Dreemurr anywhere and most of those women had been in her bar more than once. where hiding Frisk in their home and he won't be able to consolidate that information to my silent other half until he goes to bed. at this point all he could do is give himself is a headache trying to forcefully send the information. Whoever scared the Dreemurrs much less lied about what is going on with the humans that have fallen into the underground. That person is going to pay because of them? They single-handedly delayed the liberation of a monster kind and it's squarely laid on their feet. Since apparently, Frisk presumes her death and subsequent capture might lead to a gruesome end.

"There're somethings I didn't tell you, I was worried for the cops overhearing me. Frisk has been keeping in contact with me. Something they would interfere with if they knew it was going on or worse call her insane or worse the pictures she's sent the conversations we have had the lead to something the cops wouldn't believe or if they did wouldn't Necessary be treated with open arms.

"What did Frisk show you?" He can feel the creeping suspicion there's no way Frisk much less anyone else now it's a question of why the Dreemurrs who he suspects is hiding her and why they are doing it in the first place.

Frisk is amongst the monsters! They're real Aiden the myths are real! Frisk has sent me dozens of pictures and went into the length of the monsters she has met. taking pictures telling me about them and what will happen if they find out if she's human!" There's so much going on there so much going on Stephanie's face maelstrom of emotions. Rubbing her back hoping that is enough comfort because I didn't realize

"Today is the last day I'll be able to contact her for a long time she said that rest of the underground caverns are out of the range of Wi-Fi and she would have no way to contact me until she's safely outside the mountain. I'm scared Aiden! I'm so scared after what she told me that would do if they discover she's human. she won't make it out alive just like our friend. I told you about he fell down the mountain just like all the others have never returned if they fell down. she won't make it back home if they know she's a human being. The monsters that are holding her right now? Who is fostering her or trying to hide her the best way they know how but even then, she won't give me all the details because she doesn't really know them all herself. If she doesn't come home alive I won't be able to live with myself for putting her in danger in the first place or putting my happiness ahead of her own. "

 _I would love to tell her everything he did know that_ _Frisk_ _had nothing to fear. what he really was about us! That I'm about ninety-eight percent sure she's my one_ _,_ _my soulmate._ _My other half being Grillby has been happy if the emotions feedback are anything to go more happy knowing he found who_ _he'd_ _been looking for all the years of playing the role of creating prosperity and a city for everyone in case leaving the underground and the humans refuse us living side by side with them like they the first time and while that was five millennia ago now thankfully since he has almost enough distance to let this go I'm still as bad off is as a veteran I'm just as bad off as Slade and few others who have a more unique position then the other who have their magical source ripped away from them_

"I can't lose her Aiden! she's been my best friend for as long as I can remember, and I treated her so badly! I set her up with your friend and I didn't consider her feelings! I've been so selfish with her! I kept trying to push her forward even when I knew it would only make her more unhappiness. Hell, Jacob! I should have realized he once interrogated me to find out all of Frisk loves, likes and dislikes! By that point, he should've known what her favorite were! They had been together since high school. It was when the first year of college when he asked me. I should've known already a long time ago he was so self-absorbed! It's a miracle Frisk stuck it out so long. She knows i never could I'm not one to put up with that kind of behavior for all that long. Frisk told me all she knows she said that if the monsters if they catch and find out she's human? Will capture and do who knows what to her! It's all my fault! If I had been more selfless and put her happiness before my own! I'm such a bad friend and if she dies I'll never get to tell her sorry or that she deserves a better friend then me." Her sobbing was breaking my already split soul.

Wondering how long she could handle the separation and by my own extension the guilt of setting her up "Chad" Slade was a bad choice regardless! Frisk deserved someone better. Especially if the change in Sans is anything to go on? Slade will be lucky if Sans doesn't pull the stockades he may have not used the punishment since he gone into power. Someone tried to argue that sans couldn't make a valid decision on things he was still grieving his parents and he was setting up the original expansion out of the ruins. he was young, but he ruled like a smart and fair king. Even if on more than one occasion I've seen him at my bar or in disguise doing a stand set up at resort Mettaton had created out of the building in Heated Heights. How he got the time I'll never know. But better to be seen in public by your populace then constant sequestered and we had to guess on the temperament.

Final note: Guess what? I've been watching dan vs while working hard on the next few chapters of this stories. Now I'm watching the show Dan VS. She recommends the episode titled New Mexico and The Animal Shelter. Though most of the episode is good so far, I'm having a hoot and laughing. She was going through some burnout and some self-care and some writing something that dear disturbed my sense of self for homework. And this show is such hoot I'm cackling like a mad woman. I might have the energy to write the next ten chapters like she had planned for this to come out in August maybe early September and I'm writing this late May. She sincerely hopes everyone is enjoying the story she works hard on this chapter. Unfortunately, everyone and their mother is begging me to get a beta for my works. If you know someone willing to beta my work for free send them my way they can get a secondary author credit. Hell, if they want to beta all my works that's a lot of credit I has over 40 works in several fandoms. Please someone experienced i don't want to deal with somebody who says this is to much work! when they signed themselves up. Omg, I'm in the zone while I was writing I thank the animes. I've been watching it's so cute apparently cute things help me write horrible things what Stephanie is going through is something that happens she feels extreme guilt over everything. She and Frisk are besties like the kind of friends that are each other's maid of honor. would raise their kids together as next door neighbors and run a something in their lives together. Like if she had a way to quantify it imagine losing a twin in a way that's the equivalent of what's going on here so when you look at back at your friendship and you see the negative things you've done you see things not only different it makes you realize you have been as self-absorbed as the person Frisk can't stand for putting his feelings first forgetting that everything is a two way street. Frisk isn't a doormat, but people e treats her like one. She wants to be famous but she's overlook her regardless of her beauty it's something I've thought about because it isn't fair to her it isn't fair to everyone she tends to write on the fly so she prefer cute things give me the mental balance between the dark horror she imagine unleashed within the story considering I've been taking easy on you guys she does love the sweet and kind but she has a dark side. And this story has so dark elements that doubt anyone's else would even attempt the things that are plot points. My lovelies the next update will be mid-October if I'm lucky. I'm trying to get back into consistent updates she knows you guys seem to love. Check my other stuff if you super bored I got over 20 Undertale fanfics some of them also ongoing but close to completion or completed, some a bit on the risqué. I get bored who can blame me?


	27. The Effect of True Friendship

Author note: Did you know writing can be a full-time job at a time. Sometimes you have to be on your guard writing as much as humanly possible to get what you want clearly to show to everyone. Like I said the story is written in advance I have everything, but the end planned out.

For once I felt optimism and enthusiasm. I didn't feel upset or sad for once. I didn't feel the burden of the family legacy. That feeling of constantly and persistently feeling like trash and unworthy. The solid stone weight that I carry on me, weights I can feel on my soul were gone. I combed my synthetic hair looking into the mirror. To the metallic face in front of me. When Happstablook that's right **Mettaton.** He told me that he wanted me to call him that. After so many centuries of him being Mettaton, but I can't wrap my mind around it. He will always be Happstablook to me no matter the form he chooses to be, but I still love my cousin. When Mettaton asked me if I wanted a body like his I laughed thinking my cousin was getting my hopes up. His body was custom made and took a lot of work. I didn't really believe I would get similar treatment.

Looking at my face in the mirror noticing how good looking the body Alphys created for me. I was tall, the same height as Asriel in this robotic body. I never really noticed or taking the body as it was without really evaluating it. Or dress it up or really showing off. Ever since I got it I used it more for performances and when I am feeling too low to leave the house. Something about the suit gives me a boost something Mettaton mention is specifically for a ghost. I never bought outfits for this body or really thought about showing it off. I never really saw it as my own or really my idea so maybe I need to change that up.

Mettaton wanted me to have a robot body of my own too, so I could make more music. And that may be a body would be easier to make friends and navigate the world. Me making music with an ethereal body made things difficult to manage. Though if I have had the robotic body, I never felt a burst of hope like this. Never felt this of kind glee to do what I love with such zeal in a long while maybe it's meeting Frisk and making music with her. Maybe that's why I felt the change in the way I feel about everything especially myself. I've laid down some of the sickest beats I've ever played at The Drain Pipe. Or maybe it's that she gave me zest in a way I haven't had in a very long time. While I got this robotic body and it helped. Mettaton was right being more solid and less exposed soul helps. And luckily, I don't get stuck in my suit and I can be a ghost when I felt the urge. sometimes I just want to eat my ghost sandwiches or just be alone for a while.

When I do see Frisk next? I'm going to tell her how thankful I am to her for being supportive and helping me work through my feelings. She made it clear she wouldn't allow me to be self-deprecating or self-hating in her presence. Something no one, but one other had ever done. She reminded me of Papyrus when we hang out , and the time we first met.

" _Thank you for having me over Undyne. I know you are busy being the captain of the royal guard. thanks for having me over and thank you for the tea it's making me feel better."_

 _As ever my voice had a drone to it as most ghost in my family have. The lack of emotional response not affecting Undyne who was used to Napstablook particular mannerism didn't give it a glance assuming that's just how ghost monsters are._

" _Not a problem blooky usually. I wouldn't let just anyone over, but I heard you were having a rough day and you were selling off your family business. I figured you needed to talk to someone._

" _That's nice of you Undyne but you didn't have to honestly invite me over I would have gotten over it soon enough."_

" _Regardless the last time I saw you was during the grocery shopping and we are friends, right?"_

" _Oh of course Undyne."_

 _ **Knock knock**_

" _UNDYNE ARE YOU HOME? YOU PROMISED WE WOULD SPAR AROUND THIS TIME."_

 _Oh, Papyrus comes on in taking a note of the prince of the underground. Papyrus was dressed up in his casual clothes that looked like something out of a marching band or an old fashion army uniform._

" _OH, HELLO! PLEASURE TO MAKE YOUR ACQUINTANCE!"_

" _Have you two met before?"_

" _No, I've met his brother, not the prince."_

" _JUST PAPYRUS KIND SIR AND YOU ARE?"_

" _Napstablook. Ummm Papyrus. Sorry, it's hard to not call you by your title."_

" _IT WILL BE ALRIGHT IT TAKES PRACTICE. I'M SORRY TO INTERRUPT YOUR HANGOUT UNDYNE! IF YOU WOULD LIKE FOR ME TO LEAVE I WILL DO SO."_

" _What! No, you big lug?! No, take a seat you might be able to help."_

From there we talked so long and kept his optimism infectious something I up to this point never realized that I needed. And he would take time out of his busy schedule to talk to with me and hang out with me. He became one of the best friends I ever made. That's when I noticed my attraction for him had changed and intensified but I also realized that its impossible for me to be with him if I'm not solid. Without a body, I can't hug him or kiss him or even shake his hand it all phases through me. Mettaton clinched it when he said if I was seriously interested in dating the prince and that I should at least considered going to Alphys to get a robotic body. That I could get it customized to the body I chose for myself.

And I did Mettaton didn't try to flirt with the prince he knew how I felt and respected it, but I had the hardest time expressing my opinion to myself. Personally I was too shy to tell him how I felt even though ten of the songs I've written for him have been playing at The Drain Pipe when I'm doing they pop up and I get questions and I get guess at who they are about and the part that hurts Papyrus is never their maybe he's figure it out and my feelings but even if he didn't there's no doubt he wouldn't be interested in me , I work so hard to make the underground move forward and enjoy their music. But Frisk said that it's obvious his feelings is mutual that to her Papyrus is probably just as shy about the whole thing. But Papyrus in the core is so bombastic and bright and his smile.

He's the one of the main reason monsters are happy and unafraid. Even with all the darkness that hangs the monster children that have disappeared. Not when you got the prince saving others and making sure the populace knows that everything is going to be okay. He's the bright light that the underground admires the only person that's a bigger beacon is Undyne who was just vicious in protecting us. One of the best combat medics and even better fight she's saved me from falling down more than a few times Misty Mire suffered through too many attacks and it's problematic but its why I'm glad she is around. But even she teases me about my feelings about Papyrus I know Alphys gave me a smirking looks about me getting a robotic body.

But after everything we've shared and done? I just feel like its to hard to ignore and to try to pretend like I don't feel this way about him. Like acting like you want Jerry around instead of ditching him like everyone does it's impossible to pretend and keep up the charade. And considering what he does and continues to do for me. I'm surprised I didn't fall for him when we first met. Monsters like him are hard not to love. Especially when he would take me jogging in my new robotic body, so I can get used to my new legs and arms.

Believe me, I tried my hardest to act like nothing had changed my feelings for him.

But Frisk is my wake-up call. She didn't have to help or advise me. She has never been out of her home before but that made it even clearer to me. She had more wisdom and the clarity of not growing up with the rest of us. To know that you need to at least try and take a chance. If I couldn't tell him now? I might lose him to someone bolder then I am.

 _If you can perform your DJ set without fear? Able to pump up the crowd and make them love to hear you play your set. How hard is it to tell your long-time friend your affections have grown from friendly to romantic? Just use the charisma and enthusiasm you have for music. Maybe dedicate a song to him when you see him at The Drain Pipe is a better way to show someone you truly care about dedicating something to them that your passionate about that you whole heartily put your soul into every time you hear it._

 _Honestly her advice I knew I was going to take to my soul and implement it. I took her advice about Safety Dance and Thriller. They became a hit with a lot of requests for both on top of the regular songs in my set. And the new songs I recorded with Frisk that i'm considering using for something else. Mettaton was considering a new movie and need a someone to make a soundtrack for him. Some of the songs I created with Frisk might fit the movie if not they can be used for another movie._

 _We spent so much time together over the centuries. We would cook together making some strange creations that we would later sample to our delight. We had the tendency to make everything with some fancy title sometimes as a laugh. Sometimes we sit together with a pot of tea and watch tv or listen to some songs from Mettaton and from above ground artist I had taken a liking to, but I knew would not really appropriate for The Drain Pipe's scene. While Itsy or Ike like he had taken to be being called, liked rock music and alternative, Muffet the secondary owner and his big sister was about giving the public what they want to hear. I knew that most of the people at the club show up to dance wildly not sway or slow dance like some of the song I have on a playlist I made personally. But they're more than that I've done thing Papyrus himself loves like running as both a ghost and in my metal body which was a lot harder and I had a bit of a time keeping up, but I did just to impress him and I did. We took a selfie that day the picture hangs in my renovated house in the living room. As tired as I was and weakened as I felt? My smile was bright a slight blush that I had on my face as Papyrus wrapped his humerus, ulna, and radius around my metallic shoulder. So close to me just a hair breath away if I turn my face? We would be kissing. The thought ran through my mind. Would he want to smooch a ghost, but I tried to stay composed and rid myself of the blush at the closeness of the moment. But in the picture, you can see the barest hint of blush in it. I know exactly the song I want to play at the club that I want to dedicate to Papyrus, but I know that if I try to play it when we're alone. Though I know I will chicken out while it might be easier every time I plan to tell him I've chickened out I just lose my nerve I over think it and get nervous and talk myself out of it._

 _But with Frisk's encouragement, I feel like I am worthy. Maybe just maybe. Other than with Papyrus I've never had a friendship just come about that naturally. Usually, any friendships I make take quite a while to get that level of easy I achieved so easy with them. Even with Undyne who was my neighbor for a few centuries. We were formally introduced and became friends only five decades ago. With meeting Sans, we met only because Alphys wanted to show off her innovation and the suits benefit to ghost welfare, in particular. Since they are both the most populous of the monster population, but they are they least accommodated. Before on the surface as my parents would always reminisce about it what it was like before the war they freedom of choice. Between Sans and I, we would talk only enough the chats were civil and he would tell me about his trombone playing, he even played it for me once when he had free time. He's been a great king considering everything that has happened with the those being kidnapped and the way the wizards defense seems to come about so random and used to be so devasting._

 _I was still young I barely remember what the sun feels like anymore much left the world above. My parents would regale all the ghost kids on what is what like for us and the freedom of choice. That they would take bodies as long as it was something they had an eye on. A scarecrow they thought looked nice, a tree, but very often a dead human body. Which is weird and caused a lot of problems. Since the moment you merged the soul with a dead human body you become a zombie. While you didn't feed on brains? Your diet changes to everything you eat to the extremes. If you eat something sweet its super sweet like that. Plus, apparently, the humans didn't like us taking their bodies in such a way it was one of the triggers for war. I never fit in with the other ghost, I was never interested in having a body. It's difficult to explain but I never assumed I would get one like this. That made feel like I fit in more than stand out. While still allowing me to not to be constantly be merged. Some ghost wants to be merged constantly like Mettaton on who didn't let anyone know that he was a ghost. Not out of shame but that's not what he is anymore, and he doesn't want to look back. There are ghost like me who have merged with their body but like to leave it. A corporeal body have the issue of not having all the things that make a ghost, a ghost you know? Flight, invisibility and passing through walls, all gone when you decide on a corporal body. And it hard to lose those things when it's all you ever known._

 _But Frisk is right about something, I need to push forward and be ready to take a chance before someone else does. For Lucinda sake, he has a fan club filled with adoring fans who are everything I'm not willing to go above and beyond to get his attention and they were a lot more outgoing and bolder then I could ever be. I can see them in my minds just demanding his attention the more prominent member just simpering and batting their lashes at him. Trying to get his attention and his time. I personally heard of few trying to be his apprentice hoping they would his earn affections through close interaction and those are the times I worry the most. I know I need to get a move on there is a sizable portion of his fan club of varied gendered._

 _But I hope I'm enough that what I feel is enough to sway him that he reciprocates my feelings. But still my nerves about doing this? It's something that keeps me awake at night it's something that fuels my nightmares._

 _In my nightmares, I have imagined the worse. The fear, everything my heritage has taught me to feel, the anxiety is at its peak and I can see it and like the disaster I can't look away. In my nightmare, it's so clear that in sends shiver in my soul. And it will haunt my day whenever I think about it. It's the same dream every time because it starts out so perfect I can't help but love how it begins. I meet up with Papyrus in the capital at the castle. he has Toby with him his smile was brilliant and made me my soul flutter. As much as he complains about the dog being a pest he admitted to letting the dog sleep in his bed and taking him out on walk on days off. Were just chatting and talking about plans of things we wanted to do together. Then we get ambushed to his fan club. Who as they always do when they see Papyrus acting hysterical and besides myself and I'm left in the dust while they take him and Toby and all I can do is watch. My soul is cracking but I can't stop watching and its breaking my soul. They are just able to capture his attention and I'm insignificant, a nobody the fan club is all he sees. They are flirting and with him complimenting him and I could see him just what they say and then I lose him._

 _But after talking to Frisk? after her friendship and counseling I knew what I had to do the nightmare had stopped coming finally because I knew deep in my soul that even if he didn't feel the same way I had a good friend in Frisk who cared enough and accepted me as is. The question is whether I would find her in her travel she said she would stay with the Dreemurrs until yesterday and right now I'm wondering where she is now. I don't have her number or anything so now I'm upset I didn't ask for a way to communicate with her its hard to find someone to jam with the way I was able to with her. The music she made with me was some of the best. Her recommendations have gotten the club packed even on Thursday after the set on Wednesday. Thursday is usually our slowest day and I have Frisk to thank for the rush her advice was right. Business is booming and the tips I get at the booth are beyond what I thought I would get, and I've gotten asked to DJ more parties the last two day more then in over a year working The Drain Pipe. And the CDs I offer at the stand are selling so much I'm out of stock now. If I see Frisk I know I owe her so much. Especially since she the reason I feel the strength to tell Papyrus how I feel._

Final note: Hmm I was wondering how this chapter would be received? Since I was hinting of this ship coming to be since its cute to me, either way, the story is coming along rather nicely. I accept comments and criticism! Please leave kudos if you like this story it helps for me to make the stories better and better written. Trust me as long as you can be respectful towards my work I want to hear it all.


	28. When You're Not as Safe as You Thought

Author note: Obviously I own nothing but my plot. Sometime in this story, there will be narrative shifts usually the whole chapter will be dedicated to it. Sometimes it will seem like filler or unimportant to the plot, and sometimes it will feel like fluff. Everything is written as a valid point or it wouldn't be in the story. As always constructive criticism is always appreciated and welcomed. In this chapter, we're going to hear the inner monologue of the great royal scientist. That's right we're going to be talking about Alphys. Sorry about the exposition dump but Alphys thinks in facts and logic and the only opinionated thoughts she has is when she's thinking about anime, the few live actions show she watches, and few music interests she listens to. If it's not personal joys? she can be very factual, reasonable and logical even in her own head... But she has her moment of quirkiness. I take that aspect from the moments that shine out in my memory of no shame the body pillow and the trash can in a dress.

The break of dawn or at least the mockery of one was rising in the horizon of Snowden. How long has it been since anyone see true sunshine to witness the majesty of the suns embrace on their soul? No matter what you create with magic you can't recreate something you've only seen in the manga, comics, and the occasion cassette and DVD you find at the dump. The real thing needs to be experienced before trying a facsimile. Right now, wasn't about waxing poetic in my thoughts. I still had all the jobs to oversee as my position royal scientist. Plus, its early the only people up this early was the prince and me. It was getting close to six am at least according to the clock on the wall.

I was watching the screens videotaping the entire inhabited section of the underground. Right now, I was focused on Snowdin and its forest. I just couldn't sleep I had been woken up from nightmares.

I remember the day vividly when King Sans was forced to rename and relocate a few monsters and needing to rename the town altogether. The town couldn't stay Sunnyvale now that it was a perpetual winter now, can it? While the weather machine was stuck on the winter setting worse it was above the ground twisting and flying at the top of the cavern till this day and on more than one occasion we have tried to capture it. To no avail, it seems to have a mind of its own. The machine I believe it became a bit more sentient and has a sense of self-preservation.

Getting the position of the royal scientist was a tough work and there were more than a dozen monsters where qualified. The person who would take the position from Jared had to be gifted King Sans himself is well knowledgeable on science he was apprentice to the first royal scientist who I can't remember all I remember is that after a century of being underground he tasked the position of royal scientist to Jared telling him the plans he has and how to deal with the expansions when he took the leadership role he took it seriously though every time I converse with him he seems lackadaisical and relaxed and ease but the minute he's on the clock or it's about the underground he becomes serious the joking and lazy attitude is something you can even see on him. Ever since my promotion its most of what I see him that way he's all business. And about making sure the monster population not only survives but is able to thrive over the time we have been trapped here. Without the ability to farm and the surplus of food? I doubt we would have survived without monster kind being weakened, unhealthy and magically weakened. It's all theories but I can at least create a viable virtual model. Something that was upsetting as I did the model it seems more desperate and lack of survival. The way the virtual model works is that based on the population of a monster kind when we banished down here up until now with conditions and the outcome. If farming in the underground wasn't viable it's one of the main ways, we were able to prosper. They lack in the ability to farm seems to cause malnutrition, which leads to death and lots of monsters falling since their positions would lead for them to need to eat more but have no way too. There would be the mass death of royal guardsmen. Leaving a trickle of them to defend the underground but according to the virtual model based on the lack of power in the underground, the defense of the wards left by the wizards and the king being just as overworked and underfed as everyone? Monster kind lasted in total close to a century underground at least according to the virtual model. The fact we had a steady food source and water source ensured that we not only survived but we able to bounce back from near extinction.

Being the royal scientist has come with regrets. Some of those I refuse to admit or even speak out loud. Things I wish I could do have fixed but its low priority and, on the docket, to be done. Things that I wish I could do but I just don't have the manpower nor could ask a few of the royal guard to stop their routines to help me out for this. I wish I could remove the machine the original location of my original lab was there due to quiet environment ample materials. But at least we were able to find space to make a substantial farming community regardless it prevents the famine. With the ability to grow basic crops and have livestock we are the largest monster population has been since the war with more than hundred thousand monsters living down here now. But with that, I had to leave my lab and I gave it to the king to do with as he sees fit. I had to move the building being cold-blooded monster has its disadvantages. I had to move to the more populated heated heights but at least it's not the capital or the swamp where their amount monsters there are too many to count. Alphys sat down reflecting her past work, while she finishes the design of her latest corporeal body specs.

I will have to send it to the engineers while she still creates invention things like ghost bodies can be handled by the lab engineers. I must make fifty bodies all specialized some want to be robots like Mettaton or Napstablook who were my premier ghost corporeal bodies and showed the others to have faith. If you want a proper body all you need do is, ask though a few have come to me after trying merge with training dummy made of cotton and fabric usually gave a body than what they settled for. For the two who came to me recently, I gave them similar bodies one was very shy and timid, but he wanted knights armor for his robotic body because he wanted to join the Royal guard. The other wanted to be a mannequin. He was haughty and manic. Constantly spouting off angrily he said he wanted to be a model. It's why he picked dummy in the first place, but the body wouldn't merge. So, he was reduced to asking for my help procuring a body that would merge.

The first stayed behind I found out his name Declan the shy ghost that he was he ended up joining the anime viewing club I run on weekends. The other Mathias, they manic and angry ghost, on the other hand, I sent to Mettaton himself after I finish his body and made sure the body could articulate the way he would need to model the way he liked to. He originally wanted to be a dummy trying for the longest to bad results. He still had the gritty determination he's lucky he didn't die from his own desperate desire from trying to merge with such giving him something other than ratty and ugly one made of cotton completely moth bitten and covered in ticks. He was determined to live with helped thinks along Mettaton I knew needed more models for his fashion show in a few weeks male models are hard to come by actors not so much. One of my lab assistants jumped at the chance to be a part of Mettaton show the kid showed promise but that kids' heart wasn't in science. Look at me calling someone kid I just got into my mid-twenties you'd think I was centuries old with the way I talk but I've been the royal scientist since I was eighteen and hand-selected to take the place of my aging replacement Jared. He was a cactus monster very bossy. I was kind of glad when he retired but was a bit shocked I got the position. Am I mad about it happening to me? No. Who doesn't like a promotion and being recognized for the few achievements have made. Also, the freedom to research and invent to my heart's content.

Even with the promotion and everything while I'm not anxious or anything. I still incredibly shy. I act as a much as manager as the head scientist creating sub-teams who follow my plans for improvements. Engineers (the many sub-teams that entails, biological research and development, botanical research, a weapons specialist. And I was able to hire a group Temmies to for their armor expertise since they are naturally drawn to blacksmithing and armor creation they made the original armor for the royal guard during the war something that it felt was lost to time. They are the big hand at making unique armor for the royal that takes their personal biology into account. Something no one thought about for a few centuries since we spent so much time worrying about basic survival the constant threat of annihilation that protective armor was the last thing on our minds at this point much less armor, or clothing for every biome within the underground.

Robotic possessable bodies, and elevator connecting Evergreen and Snowdin, I created the trains that will be used in the new connection system. I may have not been the originator that was the grand duchess who wanted it and had drawn up and overseen most its construction at least of the rails and the tunnels. The trains development and the power sources where all me and that's the thing. I've had my hiccups things I won't admit against the wishes of the kings and my than superior buts it not like the few bad things could ever come back to haunt me. I try to focus on the screen right now we were still interview for the monster who want the position since it was a job where you had to very focus on the camera to not get distracted by. Or for guards who can serve directly.

For every city, we need about ten monsters able to watch the cameras and ready to report a disturbance, on the coms. It seemed ridiculous but with the missing children and the number of attacks that seem to increase in frequency, it seems like we need to heightened security around all of the underground.

I was just about to start munching on the chips when I noticed someone I didn't recognize, and I knew immediately was a human. Everyone is already accounted for and Chara the only person who would be wearing a cloak would know not to wear a coat over it and the eyes said everything to me. But what to do what to do. Humans can be dangerous if left unchecked but to tell the royal guards while they just set their routine to seem almost frivolous and a waste of their time and their energy. I think I might have a better alternative. With that, she started making quick calls, but she left some details she wanted to see what the human would. With the hood, she can try to pretend to be a vampire they are the more human-looking monsters which make sense. She is pulling off half of the typical stance of a vampire. I have a few of them working under me and they are introvert only speaking if they have something to say, not outgoing loving the quiet circles they make and love the dark places.

You would think with the amount of time I spend talking to Undyne as the captain of the royal guard I would be a lot more comfortable with her than I actually am. we discuss armor upgrade and things to use within training and weapons for her troops. But when I find the nerve to ask her out it overwhelms. Like the initial crush that I had on Mettaton that has faded in the centuries since I built but the friendship we built is more or less still intact and he encourages and pushes me to say how I feel. And has more than once updated my wardrobe having bitsy to give the clothes from the new line she made with Mettaton. It's been a while since Mettaton has ramped up his entertainment and his brand since other monsters have been trying to unseat his position of the star of the underground. Making dramas, romances and sitcoms to compete with Mettaton. Others have decided to go the route of videotape things like the things they have found at the dump. I know they have taken the opportunity to do that any media they find converting it to a format for everyone to see on tv. I know I've been grateful when someone found a box set with more than a dozen animes in one find and which caused of appreciation in just something new to watch. same with the CDs and the magazine and the occasional magazines and mangas. Thiers been talks of original animations and talks of asking us to develop the technology to make it work. Which I had to assemble a small team who work on the technology for entertainment purposes. They were the originator of Undernet and the browser system we use at the moment. I don't know how I would survive without all the information being backed up on a computer hard drive. though I wish we were able to connect to the internet of the aboveground just because we get their trash and we have monsters who are technically outside doesn't mean we have a full scope of what may await up there.

Maybe if I am right Undyne will come over and thank me personally for helping her locate the human. I can find the courage to ask her out. She just seems out of my league. But doing something like this helping her do her duty give the final subject to get us out of here? Who knows how she sees me after that.

Final note: This is a world that's very different than canon. I want you to imagine an open world version of Undertale. No place is out of bounds or inaccessible. Though certain things have changed the fast travel system in Snowdin. I'm turning it into an elevator of what kind we'll see but I want this to be my image you can make your guesses, but this story has been mapped out till Hot Land or as I renamed it Heated Heights and beyond just saying. Though right now I contemplate where to end this story end. But I'm not the only author with that thought I know. Well, I gave a double upload this month because I'll be on hiatus until December classes are ramping up and I need to focus if I want to pass.


	29. A Boiling Pot Of Simmering Anger

Author note: Recently I've been going through a lot of nonsense. And having a character who not only is having her world crumble around her. Is almost cathartic I can almost feel a similar pain similar to hers within myself. I won't go into details, but I have been upset for the last two months with people actually taking note of the sadness I'm exuding. Just send me some strength because I need it. As always, I own nothing but the plot, I'm writing.

It was quiet, and I was alone with my thoughts, but they all turned to panic as the sense of dread was surrounding me in my dreams in thoughts and everything else in between. The labyrinth of the core with Adam and Sheerina where respectively watching the train entrances and the paths leading here though they were the only guard or sentries on call, they were the only ones I had seen so far. Alone with my thoughts, I can barely console myself I couldn't find optimism or a smile. The fear was creeping into my soul wishing I wasn't so conspicuous.

 _GOD FUCKING DAMN IT_. Centuries no millenniums of living above everyone suspicion. This bitch might ruin everything I've cultivated for myself! A new life and family for myself. Living above suspicion everyone I've ever met. Constantly making excuses and lies no one knowing the full truth. Knowing that I almost had it all is so infuriating! Are you goddamn serious one woman is going to put my happiness and everything I worked for in jeopardy? The sleepless nights because even the people I see as my family didn't know nor did I give them more details and accepting things as they, but they have been asking questions. Since they notice the difference between me and the girl, we are all saving. The way her soul was brimming with determination including her lack of magical weaponry. Something the Dreemurrs had noted about Chara when they first met. But she dodged by claiming that all humans knew how to do and that was a lie, the first lie I ever told them. Because I knew the truth would not help me and monsters then and now have very little knowledge of one each other and I could get away. And not arousing more attention then need wasted because that bitch fell down here. So many humans had come and gone under the assumption about them being returned to the surface and Doctor Drew had to blow a lid on the truth. And now I'm in jeopardy as much as she is. She is using my tactics of disguise and if she is discovered how soon will they turn to me and investigate my origins and unlike the imbecilic fool who fell down here? I have a lot more to lose than her. Since this is all I have known for a very long time and I'm not willing to give it up because this bitch just had to come down at the wrong place at the wrong time.

It was like a yesterday to me. I remember my original family clearly even though I was very young, but I was being taught magic by my parents. They told me there was a possibility I would need to know magic "just in case" father would always say. My father the red mage Heathcliff and my mother a grand cleric and healer Sofia. I didn't know what my family had done or had been involved in. I was kept completely out of the details. Though I could hear the murmur s in the town about the war with the monsters and the whisper of torture and the prisoners of war. I was a child, but I wasn't a moron. The torture could be heard at night for a long time for as close to most of my memory. I just wasn't smart enough to connect the dots that my father was one of the people involved in all of this. I could hear the celebration, but my father and mother came back haggard as ever patting my head and telling me I have been a good girl. That morning my father and mother had shown me the shared family grimoire. My mother healing spells and divine magic and her favorite weaponry spells. My father grimoire had been in the family for centuries something I had noted since I still have it in my possession hidden away from everyone with my magic. But a few days of happiness with them, that how long I had after the war. My parent sent me out for my chores to get a pail of water. Only for me to come home to find them both dead their blood splattered across the walls of our home. I realized quickly that's why when I heard the other wizard flee the town in the dead of night and I heard the release of monsters from the prison. I was devasted, I lost everyone the only family I had because of something we were born with, my magic naturally created an outburst from me. I was able to hurt those who hurt my family. But I realized I would end up like them if I didn't find a place to hide and the only place, I could think of was the place they had banished the monsters to. Maybe they would take pity on me and not kill me for my family mistakes. Meeting and becoming apart of the Dreemurrs family weren't apart of that plan and more than once I wanted to tell them the truth that I was a wizard and that's why I and Asriel were age aging at the same rate. To apologize on my family's behalf for their part in their imprisonment under the mountain. And that she was sorry for lying but she didn't know what else to do or what else to say and that she didn't believe anyone would take pity on her. When my family and the other wizards had caused so much lasting pain that can't be easily healed.

I remember meeting Asriel he was the one who found me after I threw myself down here for my own safety. The smile he gave me when I woke up. The sting of my injuries was lessened knowing I had a friendly face in front of me. The way he made me feel while I lived with Asgore and Toriel I never adopted them as my new parents. The best way to explain it even though I was young it felt wrong to disregard them since my parents never hurt me they loved me with all of their heart and died protecting me I couldn't replace them with the Dreemurrs they were my guardians and Asriel my friend so when we found out the truth about us being soulmate it made sense why I never saw Asriel as my brother .

The annoyance and anger were overwhelming me, another human just had to fall. When things are getting tense and others are murmuring about how to get to the surface. With the prophecy on the cave walls about an angel coming to save us. It was a load of shit if there was an angel, I've never seen one or have ever seen one. Nor met a human that acted like one either at this rate all of having a better chance at saving ourselves then waiting on the mercy of a human to save us.

I had built my life her made friends fallen in love. So much of that time I spent just enjoy the new life I built for myself I wasn't going to be a guard for ever. I planned to go back to Capital University see if I could get engineering degree, I had some ideas on new weaponry I had so many plans. Asriel and I had started talking about getting married in the next year. It just had to happen now of all times.

This woman had to bring speculation she just had to fall down here now. She had to make my existent now questionable the fact I never mentioned who my family was I cannot hide anymore and it's all Frisk fault she just had to get captured I've spent thousands of years living in the underground without bringing attention to myself everyone assumed I was a vampire like so many families down here. But now I'm going to die after all of what I been through. It feels like yesterday that war had finally ended the world was cheering the death of the monsters and their supposed permanent banishment below. But they turned on the wizards who were still among them my parents were killed were they stood and I'd have died to if I hadn't been gathering water for us to drink but finding their mutilated bodies I was still very young I knew there was no place for me to go I took the family grimoire with me and my mothers journal and knew the only place I would be safe is with the same monsters my parents helped betray . It's not something I could stop I was reassigned. I'm not anywhere near where she is stuck right outside the labyrinth because I was a distraction Asriel and he needs to focus on his task. But now I can't make sure this moron doesn't step out of place and summarily got her out of her before she ruins my life complete and if she ruins my life, I will end hers.

Final note: Woo I hope you enjoy this. It took me a while to write this blame my stress, I went through a lot of work to get through this chapter since it went through two iterations before it became a chapter. My own personal problems have been getting in the way. You know it's bad when I don't have the spark to even write in my free time something I can't stop even when I'm sleepy.


	30. Lunch Is Still Under Way At Grillby's

Author note: How are you guys doing today? Good? Enjoying the story so far? Don't be shy to leave a comment! Leave a kudos. If no one is really reading or enjoying the story, I lose my motivation about continuing the story. Imagine making art that no one cares about its hard to put a lot of energy into something no one but you care about. As always, I own nothing but this plot. Remember to check out my other works since I've been forced to go into constant hiatus. And I will be taking my lightest course load ever with one ever with 3 free electives so easy for me they might as well get my A now and a class that is my titan. So, I will be updating regular all this summer and for the foreseeable few months. Thank you guys you rock, and I thank you for your patience. It held me ashore while the stress was dragging me down.

The bar was packed full of monsters, who were waiting for others to come in. The earlier pandemonium still on their minds the other resting in the warm shelter the bar. Taking a moment to find a way home if their cell phone conversations. That Frisk couldn't help but overhear. Other than fashion style and different looks they weren't much different the average human above ground. I swear the twittering of women my own age based on how they held themselves. It was eerily similar to a conversation she had with friends a month ago at brunch. A cat monster with blonde highlights and alligator monster talking about how their own double date is sunk. But they could always dance the sorrow away at the capital, before going to work tomorrow. But the company of the bar and the clean booth we were seated in? More than made up for that. It's not like there was someone already singing limericks badly. Something that I might expect from a typical bar fly, but everyone was mostly shaken up or trying to be optimistic about the rest of their day. There was the occasional drunken yell, but it seemed like nothing out of place at any bar at this time a day. Much less like any other bar I've been at this time of day. I doubt it's much later than noon too early for someone to be wasted in the first place, but who am I to judge? I'm neither their parents or their boss if they want to drink? That's a choice they get to make. Looking at the group of monsters in full body armor all smiles as they sloshed their drinks in a cheer. Let them enjoy their free time, they get who knows when they will get their next chance. I already saw how much work they got to do now. I saw that first hand as the guards were still fighting that tried to kill me when they brought me back to Asriel. And the cleanup and taking a monster to the capital to get more intense medical help.

Papyrus looking at me with his skeletal smile prominent and taking front stage. It was a lot more comforting then I thought it would be. I felt calmer than I had in a long time. Almost dying earlier, makes the friendly face of the prince all the more endearing. Everything seemed a lot more pleasant, and she couldn't be the only feeling the same that rush of enthusiasm. She wasn't the only one they got flung away from the festival. I noticed a few monsters still shaking from shock even they had already been attended to and give some first aid. Almost dying and batter them as much as it did me. I was able to recover a little quicker, I think. It's a fact I know Asriel was at least here I doubt I wouldn't be just as panicked as the rest if I were left to my own devices after that. Just a lot more I was still really unsettled that I got flung off a cliff. We sat in what I considered companionable silence while Asriel finally got the food. Asriel had more significant order then I realized. as they're a hot fudge sundae on top of the smoothie burgers, shakes, fries, onion rings, and what I can only assume is fried pork chops bits.

The bar was packed full of monsters, who were waiting for others to come in. The earlier pandemonium still on their minds the other resting in the warm shelter the bar. Taking a moment to find a way home if their cell phone conversations. That Frisk couldn't help but overhear. Other than fashion style and different looks they weren't much different the average human above ground. I swear the twittering of women my own age based on how they held themselves it was eerily similar to a conversation she had with friends a month ago at brunch. A cat monster with blonde highlights and alligator monster with long hair talking about how their own double date is sunk, but they could always dance the sorrow away at the capital before going to work tomorrow. But the company of the bar and the clean booth we were seated in? More than made up for that. It's not like there was someone already singing limericks badly something that I might expect from a typical bar fly, but everyone was mostly shaken up or trying to be optimistic about the rest of their day. There was the occasional drunken yell, but it seemed like nothing out of place at any bar at this time a day much less like any other bar I've been at this time of day. I doubt it's much later than noon. Too early for someone to be wasted in the first place, but who am I to judge? I'm neither their parents or their boss if they want to drink? That's a choice they get to make. Looking at the group of monsters in full body armor all smiles as they sloshed their drinks in a cheer.

Let them enjoy the free time they get who knows when they will get their next chance; I already saw how much work they got to do know I saw that first hand as the guards were still fighting that thing that tried to kill me when they brought me back to Asriel. And the cleanup and taking a monster to the capital to get more intense medical help. They more then earned some R&R. Noticing that Asriel took his place with the food in his paws . His paws had one tray while Papyrus had the other . Papyrus taking the spot right next to me . Asriel taking the one across from me.

"Thanks for buying me lunch your highness, Asriel! I actually feel tip-top; this is some good food I'm impressed." Papyrus winced he must really get annoyed the royal title, but I was in character, and the family I'm pretending to be apart of is isolated. I smile genuinely. Asriel seemed to pick up on the act.

"NOW NOW! CALL ME PAPYRUS. IF YOU MUST BE FORMAL THAN CALL ME LIEUTENANT, I ACTUALLY EARNED THAT TITLE!" Papyrus smiles at me the eye lights showing the pride he had in that fact. Asriel earlier statement really being on the nose about his own esteem at being royalty. But I had to make the backstory they gave me make sense. if the eyes of the bar patrons were anything to go by, he was under the spotlight of attention. and as much as he ignored it, everyone is looking at him the women flirting in his direction which he's oblivious of.

"But I must agree with your assessment compared to his greasier fare. I think Grillby learned I like my food with a little less grease, the milkshake is superb. Maybe when my shift ends, I'll get my brother's special." a shudder suddenly ran through Papyrus at the thought of bringing his older brother his food apparently.

"WHAT WE DO FOR FAMILY, RIGHT MISS DOOMFLOWERS?" He said his skeleton grin clear on his face. A wistful tone in his voice .

"Yeah family makes us do crazy things! How is the relationship between you and your brother the king?" I give Papyrus a meek smile. Using my hood like it was hair to shield my face. Assuming that the best way to convey feeling bashful.

Asriel is looking at me like a crazy woman. I was acting suspicious but honestly based on what I know? I ask more to get perspective Toriel kept mum about the king and Asriel hadn't brought up his opinion. And I have someone who lives day in and day out with the object of my most recent nightmares. When the mystery monster hadn't made an appearance? The nightmare to their place it was always a shadowy figure ripping into my spine. If anyone gives me a blunt and honest opinion, it would be his brother.

"SANS AND I ARE AS TIGHT AS TWO BROTHERS CAN BE AT LEAST I THINK SO. THOUGH I WISH MY BROTHER WASN'T SUCH A LAZY BONE! IF IT WASN'T FOR ROSALIE HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT AND ORGANIZER? I DOUBT MY BROTHER WOULD GET MUCH DONE! REGARDLESS MY BROTHER IS A GREAT KING ABLE TO HELP THE UNDERGROUND PROGRESS MORE THAN EVEN I CAN IMAGINE. WHERE WOULD WE BE AT LEAST ACCORDING TO MOST OF THE VETERANS AND EVERYONE OLDER THAN ME. THEY SING MY BROTHER'S PRAISES HOW HEALTHY, AND STRONG WE HAVE BECOME COMPARED TO WHEN WE FOUGHT AND LOST THE WAR. WE ARE STRONGER NOW THAN WHEN WERE FORCED DOWN HERE. WE HAVE CALLED THE BELOW, THE UNDERGROUND A VERSION OF HOME. SOMETHING SO SUITABLE AND MAKE US STRONGER TO SURVIVE. WE HAVE FARMS, TECHNOLOGY, AND TRANSIT. I'M PROUD OF US. I'M GRATEFUL THAT I WON'T HAVE TO JOG FROM SNOWDIN TO GET TO THE CAPITAL. I CAN COMMUTE TO THE TRAIN, BUT I'LL MISS THE SCENIC JOG. BUT IT'S A SACRIFICE I PREFER WHEN IT MAKES MOVING AROUND THE UNDERGROUND SO MUCH EASIER." He seems to sigh with remorse of the fact. But I noticed that others were listening but because Papyrus voice seems to carry and brings attention to him. Even if he was whispering, he would have the focus of those around him.

"You just going to miss visiting Napstablook on your jogging route."Asriel was talking in a very sing-songy and funny kind of way. Annoying almost like a friend you've known for a long time. The way he seems to just treat him as a good friend. Someone, he's comfortable with making fun of and handling him with that kind of familiarity. Similar as I do with my group of friends above ground. Particularly my banter with Stephanie.

"ASRIEL DREEMUR! THERE'S NO NEED TO SPREAD RUMORS TO MISS DOOMFLOWERS."

"Come on Paps you're over the moon for him! How many times have you asked me to tag along to the Drain Pipeline when you know he's DJing the club those nights?"

"HE'S JUST A TALENTED MUSICIAN! HIS ORIGINALS ARE JUST TOO GOOD NOT TO HEAR LIVE, AND IN PERSON, HE IS ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS AFTER ALL!"

"Let's change the subject I doubt sire. I mean … Papyrus wants to talk about his whether he wants to date his good friend or not." the smile that shown at Papyrus I say I can feel myself losing in the role in being one the DoomFlowers children.

"QUITE RIGHT YOU ARE MISS, MY RELATIONSHIP WITH NAPSTA IS NOBODY BUSINESS BUT MY OWN!"

I raise the eyebrow about the nickname and Asriel seemed to smirk at the denial really used to this behavior by now I'm sure.

"NOW, WHY DID YOU LEAVE YOUR FAMILY ESTATE? THE DOOMFLOWERS ARE A VERY SECRETIVE FAMILY. THEY ALWAYS HAVE BEEN SINCE WE WERE BANISHED INTO THE BARRIER. WHY LEAVE YOUR HOME AND DECIDE TO EXPLORE? I'VE ONLY INTERACTED WITH YOUR FAMILY SELDOMLY. WHEN THEY ASKED FOR RECOMMENDATIONS TO MAKE THEIR BUSINESS EXPAND TO THE NETWORK IS NOW. OR THAT ONE EVENT WHERE YOUR FAMILY WANTED AN AUDIENCE WITH MY BROTHER, I WASN'T ALLOWED TO ATTEND, BUT I KNOW IT HAPPENED.

"Honestly? My favorite siblings had left, and I knew the underground was a heck of a lot bigger than the estate. It was lonely growing up even with having siblings, it's strange learning from tutors and other then family. everyone else you have met is employed by your family. I want to make my way in the world. Sometimes I would hear the whispers of other monsters. They sounded so hopeful that we would break the barrier very soon. Mostly the monsters my parents would employ on the estate or those that delivered the goods. If that does happen? I want to see with my own eyes. "

I was talking out of my ass but the way I see it? It's like an acting gig, where I have to improve my lines based on the few established notes of the family, I'm impersonating. I feel slightly scummy but I'm trying to survive another, and the truth will get me killed.

At least I won't need to lie to anyone else it's hard to lie to so many kind-hearted monsters, that are putting themselves without frills or posturing. Which is more than I can say about some of the people I've worked with and for. It seems like most people are as fake as a dye in their hair. Only worried about getting ahead with not a care for their fellow human being unless it's convenient to them. People can be cold, but it's not everyone. My family, Stephanie, my friends they are there when I'm feeling my lowest. my biggest supporters my loves who were there the people who are good Samaritans and take the time to do good things only because they want to. Or just the things people do because they want to that are inherently good. While there are a lot of bad people and I'm sad that the monster might spend their entirety living down here. I'm claiming hope of their freedom like I, or anyone else can release them from this place. They were trapped down by mystical forces and forgotten about. Who knows if human, if they knew they were down here, would take time to care and want them released. instead of taking the side of their ancestors and letting them rot forgotten? Letting my thoughts get too carried away. with her thoughts but there was no more I could do for them then she can do for herself, hopefully. she'll be able to do something once I'm out of danger maybe free them from the rule of their king without having to kill him. Imprisoning him or murdering all the people before him is several life sentences easy. That seems like thought and concern for the human government, and hopefully, they don't take the actions of the leader? as the sentiment of all monster kind as a whole.

"WHERE ARE YOU PLANNING TO MOVE MS DOOMFLOWERS? I DOUBT YOU PLANNED TO MOVE IN PERMANENT WITH THE DREEMURRS?"

"I thought about just that! I was considering moving much more north, to heated heights sounded nice though. I wonder if I can deal with the amount of heat and my robes might be too hot for me. I am interested in going to college or the university making a name for myself."

"If you are interested in school, I say go to the old alma matter Capital U it was a nice four years got a degree justice studies and minor in psychology. if there is anywhere you want to go it's the capital." I can tell that Asriel was telling me that's where I needed to go.

"LOOK AT THAT ASRIEL! GRILLBY IS SETTING UP THE KARAOKE MACHINE. I CAN CALL FIRST BEFORE AARON AND DOGGO HOG THE MACHINE ALL NIGHT AND I DON'T EVEN GET A TURN."

"Go for it buddy we can wait."

"Thank you, my friend, I, but I won't be but a moment." Papyrus all but sprint to the sign-up list. cutting in front of both dog squad who were slowly staggering to their feet's. as well as a monster I could only describe as a muscular seahorse monster. both were swaying in their seats the drunkenness had already settled in for the day. Asriel gave me this look tilting his head in the direction of out the front door. following him outside like we

"You know Doggo's shift." Asriel pointed at the particular dog monster. "Isn't until the nightfall. Aaron's security gig at Temmie college was off. They never hold classes on weekends anyway. but he's a part-time bouncer at The Drain Pipe."

"You're informing me of all of this why?"

"Because Papyrus is going to be gone another hour at least because Doggo and Aaron are both music lovers. Doggo is a punk fiend, and Arron has a thing for using love songs to flirt with the single women in whatever town he's currently in. Right now, we could be in a FIGHT no holds bar trying to kill each other, and no one would notice. Doggo is beloved by most of the patrons in the bar. and Papyrus is the prince I would be surprised if anyone even notes our missing presence until Papyrus sits down. Again, leaving enough time to make a plan and actually talk I felt like you have had a moment to breathe for a moment."

"Thank you, Asriel. I'm used to improvising, but I'm lucky he didn't read through it and still feel horrible Papyrus seems like a sweet skeleton. "

"To be fair, you listen to my mother. I thought the same thing about Sans. I've met him a few times. He seemed nice a lot more at ease than during a speech, and he makes jokes and pretty happy go lucky. Looks are deceiving and his blood lust? He is a danger to both you and Chara. If you can get her out of here with you, I know that you want to get out, but she is any safer down here with me.

"But aren't you two soulmates? Can you really let her go?" I felt the shock of the fact he was selfless about her own happiness and welfare about the fact having her there was his ultimate happiness I have no doubt.

"I could easily if I know she will live. And I will find a way to her. That I have no doubt in my heart. Isn't that the human saying?" he said with a smile almost at peace with having to do something like this. That's what love truly is an able to sacrifice your own happiness for their benefit. Because they matter more than you do. I felt myself blush like I was intruding on a personal though coughing to get him to focus.

"If I see Chara on my way I tell her to follow me. I'll try to help her settle in with me. maybe I can help back to her family." I say legitimately coming up with a plan of what to do with the other human woman. Quickly thinking of how to make sure this woman isn't in the wind fending for herself above. Who knows how long it's been since she has seen the sun?

"The capital huh?" I say as I kick some snow up with my cloak since it was allowing me to hover slightly off the ground. It's kind of cool floating down to the earth and hearing the snow crunching under my boots.

"Yeah, for you to escape to need to pass the barrier is within the castle in the capital which right behind the throne room. It's difficult, but dad might be able to get you at that end but after Snowdin? I can't help you go past here if I do it will be looking like I'm shirking my duty. He seemed upset about that he could help me farther than here. Knowing I needed all the help that I could get.

"but I will be messaging you and talking with you. every step of the way hopefully you bump into Chara in the core since that's where you might pass to avoid most guards. It's a place civilian are known and well told to avoid but other than scientist and construction workers? No one there is going to notice you on their way. Just keep going forward the road will lead you there, and the charming self will lead you forward. You were able to make Michelle and Tiffany makeup and they had been at odds and fight for years. And considering when we were in high school together those two were best friends."

"I couldn't help it. They seem like they needed to talk to each other."

"And the underground thanks you for that. That tension could be felt anyone anytime with breathing distance of those two. You did us a service, and I hope others know it too. Hopefully, you can save yourself and Chara. Hopefully. Let's go back inside the crowd might not miss us but Papyrus would notice our absence and I want to dig into my curly fries."

"Yeah yeah if Papyrus calls me up there, I'm blowing the bar away with my singing."

"Fine by me these drunk hardly ever can carry a tune! Papyrus has a better voice then I do."

That how the next two hours went with cheers and boos at the people who had signed up. everyone getting wasted or buzzed minus us three. But we were enjoying ourselves regardless. Letting papyrus know I'm heading after Heated Heights in the next hour or two. He gave me a sad smile seeming to want to spend more time together. But he could see something flaring her that made it clear she was hard set to for going forward.

Final note well I'm sorry to say I'm going into another hiatus and blame the fact I graduate I might update twice in the next six months any of my stories. Like I'm making college my priority I doubt I can even participate in Frans week that's how much schoolwork I got. I'm updating now and promising you an update sometime in April. Like I have a bunch of things I want to do but finishing college is my goal.


	31. Charge On To Glittering Falls

Author note: Welp this chapter has been sitting in the back of my mind for so long! I wrote this before I wrote the last 10 chapters. Always hanging out and waiting in the back of mind and then in my documents folder. Like you have no idea how much begging this chapter want to be written. It had to be tweaked because of the changes in the story I mean in a minor sense. Don't ask me what it is about this made me want to see it. Realized above everything else so, but I loved the idea of it and decided to make it an entire chapter. This was a chapter I really wanted to write, but since I realized I have a very harsh statistic professor coming. I won't have time to write, I don't think I will have time for much of anything aside from the things I'm forced to participate, and I know that the fics will be of less quality sometimes having to be updated after the fact. For right now that I'm just writing early, I wanted to make sure things and moments I wanted to write are written before all my creativity is dead and math and stress are all I am. Give me your patience as always, I own nothing.

Frisk's Point of view

A nice afternoon is spent and with Asriel and Papyrus. I was singing my heart out to the delight of the barflies and the stress and slightly despondent festival goers. Having a solo on the karaoke machine of sunshine, lollipop, and rainbows by Leslie Gore. Getting the people to smile and clap along. Asriel and Papyrus starting singing Istanbul by they might be giant. The songs seemed familiar ghostly memory that alludes me. I shrug it off what the memories were couldn't be that important if it's not something I couldn't readily remember it.

The time seems to fly by until Asriel and Papyrus realize their lunch break was over.

I left Snowdin, behind waving at Papyrus and Asriel who cheerfully watched me go. I felt it my heart was light I couldn't keep the smile off my face. after the hours spent, I had my head up and remember Papyrus's word to just head straight, and I should make it to the Capital City and that his brother is a great guy and that he would more than love to give you a tour of the castle. That you aren't the first of your sibling to leave much less interested in seeing the castle something all the citizen of the underground is allowed to visit the castle. I shake my head, but I don't want to ruin the sweet skeleton belief in his big brother. Much less because the amount of heartache that the truth would cause him.

I took steps, and the cold snow seems to disappear. Little puddles and dark shadows taking their place. In its place was muggy and raining weather and the cave wall and glowing stalagmites and stalactites, glowing geode along the wall. The geodes acting as the light source, though there was a road sign pointing to different directions thought I couldn't read them. As I walk, I noticed a guard stand at the post. He seems to be essentially a very imposing monster at least at first glance. Very lean but muscular a bright, cheery yellow to his scales looking at his face noticing the look of seeming disinterest, and he was an apparently a lizard monster. I almost turned my head because he almost looked like a dinosaur. As I looked at him more, I caught his attention. He was looking at me his expression changing from interested to a more pleasant smile. "Miss?" Rising out of his station walking over to me.

"You seem lost, if you like I can accompany you to wherever you are looking for?"

"Umm thank you. I'm headed for Heated Heights." She starts batting her lashes.

"It's no problem; it's a part of a royal guard's duty to help those in need." What was, a strong and self-assured young monster was now an infatuated mess of a young man. The greenish, reddish tint of his cheek and the way he gave me a very flustered once over noticing her floating looking into her eyes.

Realizing what's going on, she changes her demeanor acting as demurely as possible. Making her voice deliciously sultry and seductive even to her own ears. She could hear her acting teacher in the back of her head never forget to make sure to lose yourself in your role sell as authentic as who you indeed are, and this guard was eating it up like ice cream on a hot day. I know he's somewhere out there with a smile but not knowing why.

He started walking me around pointing out places, in particular, waving at some of the guards positioned none I recognized but seem to smile at me genially.

"I've never seen you around before, and I know a lot of people working as a guard. It means I've met everyone at least once."

"Oh, sorry that was impolite of me. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Frisk DoomFlowers."

"Oh, that would explain it why I've never met you before. I'm Lance." Though the face he was making didn't seem super convinced, but I stuck to it.

"Nice to meet you! So, your part of the royal guard huh? I've only seen them pass through the window. What's it like to work for King Sans?"

From there Lance seemed to consider my words. If anything, my only viable plan was doubling down on the backstory; I was given. And he looks pacified especially when she has used a very flirty smile in his direction, and he started to blush visibly.

"Do you want to see the meadow of echo flowers? They only grow here in this part of the underground. I think you might actually enjoy them. But we need to be quiet. These flowers are special and will repeat whatever it hears so listen try to not to speak."

I raised an eyebrow but followed him. He took my hand in his slightly scaly ones. I felt a niggling in the back of my head of dejaVũ. What is happening to me? I must've hit my head harder than I thought when I got swung off the cliff. I'll worry about a possible concussion when I'm safely outside the mountain. The flowers were blue and slightly bioluminescent as they glowed in the dark cavern. He tapped the flower petals and the voice that came out whispers **"You promise not to laugh?"** The voice sounded both familiar and not at the same time. Another to the left

" **Brett, I love you so much."** A masculine voice said he sounded so nervous; a bit scared must be admitted for the first time. This seems so sweet I had to refrain from gasping or showing I found this heartwarming. He grabbed my hand and gently took me to the end of the meadow.

"I really wanted to show you this come with me." He whispered in my ear. The air of flirtation drenched in his voice. _Oh no, buddy, you're sweet, I really don't want to hurt you. Why did I have to go with a flirty vibe? I could've gone with_ _a_ _wide eye innocent vibe._ _Could have saved me from his attempt of being romantic._

He took my hand walked me down the cliff ledge above us in the distance was what I could only assume is the capital city. A watery abyss making distance of traveling then climbing the cliff seems like an incredibly bad idea. The castle and the town surrounding it seemed almost otherworldly unreal. Too beautiful to exist with rising spires and stone of powder blue. Luminous and shining like a beacon and I was slightly drawn like a moth to a flame.

Since the water itself was slight foreboding keeping the idea of a boat out of the question. When you looked at objectively at the water, it wasn't still as it first appeared. I looked at it couldn't believe my eyes, in front of me is an underwater city. Since I can see shining building top peaking the water surface. It was massive full buildings and an extensive hub of movement from prominent and beautiful.

Lance grabbed my waist; it seemed like he was going to turn me _. Well, it's time to dash before he tries to kiss me._ I got out of his grasp and ran forward. _I_ _just_ _need a moment alone_ _; not only is this moving fast. I didn't know him well enough to be that cozy with someone I met 20 minutes ago._ _I'll find_ _Lance_ _again when I've collected myself and can be collected_ _in his presence._ I was running blind barely noticing where I was going, but I could hear him calling me by my name than I kept looking in all directions until I saw it. _Perfect_!

I could tell by the way the passage seemed that this was forgotten part of this cavern even though it was well lit I still walked in light-footed assuming I would be alone and take a moment to breathe only to notice I wasn't alone. My heart started to race as if I were anywhere, I'd assume a man had died there long ago instead, and I saw a skeleton monster poshly dressed on the bench he seemed to be staring into space.

"Hello?"

My voice was sing-songy, but I felt my heart lodge itself in my throat. I felt breathless. He was looking at me in the way I couldn't describe, but his pupils told me everything I need to know. They were heart-shaped than flickered to pinpricks. The giant smile on his face stock still frozen. The smile is on his face frozen as it is what I could only assume is a blue blush across his face.

"Are you okay?" I manage to croak out, I was about to touch his cheekbone. When he just disappears into thin air. I spluttered and almost fainted from shock. Getting my baring before I fell back from the shock. _That was both the most thrilling and insanest thing that's ever happened to me._ I just plop on the bench right in front of me and try to will away the sorrow I feel. I may not know his name but of everything and everyone here? He made my heart stop kind of like how my dream man does. I take a deep breath and square my shoulders, and leave the alcove started going back. I was walking back to where I last saw Lance. and had his smile back

"That's where you got off too! I was worried the Temmies' took you off to their village, I doubt even I would be able to get you back from them." He said laughing. Apparently, he thought it funny but incredibly possible. I haven't seen a Temmie, but from the word of everyone back in Snowdin and at the bar I would hear they seem like happy bunch always looking for a new friend.

"No, I got distracted by the glowing message in the rocks. I think I found someone's marriage proposal." I blithely lied slightly worried about being caught in it.

"Beautiful isn't it? I was going to show you that myself, but I think I freaked you out."

"No no, it's a beautiful sight! I'm glad you showed me. Please lead the way. I don't really know where I'm going. I'm glad I found you."

He smiled at me.

"Hey, I bet you'd be glad to meet your sister in Heated Heights, right?" We were walking chatting random asking about himself while adding in that my sister that lived in Heated Height.

"Uh yeah I know she has a place to stay for me when I get there," I say with a soft smile trying to wrack my brain to see if I remember any of the siblings living out of their home in Heated Heights that Toriel told me about. But none came to mine in the Heated Height since the town is really more of the giant expanse of six different towns on different levels. at least to my knowledge which I can barely trust

"Uh huh I'm glad I got to talk you Frisk, and I'm sorry I have to do this."

From above a figure was silhouetted in body armor and cracked a boulder in their hands into dust.

 _Crap I'm SOOO dead. As strong as I am, as much training as I have done_ _,_ _I can't fight someone who broke a boulder with their bare fist._

"Way to go Lance! We'll make a top royal guard out you yet. I'll take it from here."

"Again, I'm sorry." He looked at me sadly but ran out of the way tripped and dusted himself off and kept running.

 _Traitor. That's_ _karma_ _for lulling me into a trap. I hope you remember this face because I will find you for this betrayal._ _If I get away from this alive? You will wish you were dead when I'm done with you. Since you gave me up like you were presenting an apple to your teacher._

"No matter how old and cool he thinks he is, he's still that klutzy kid."

"Now human there no escaping me."

Then it happened, I felt the dread crawling down my spine like cold water to the face.

Everything went black; the options came up, and she was taking a power stance. If I could quiver, I would have. She's not one to make it easy on me. Even if I could hit her? I doubt they would be much good; she just crushed a boulder with her bare hands!

She took her spear turned my soul green, and I couldn't move it! She was slashing it viciously. I selected the chat hoping I could use some of this charisma to get myself out of this and plead to do what Toriel asked of me.

"Why are you doing this! Why are you hurting me?"

"Because I know you won't come quietly, human. Your kind hurts mine in ways you can't imagine. I had to sit and watch the fight! Unable to help with the fight but had to heal the wounded. Do you know how painful it is to watch your father come home from the war? We have lost our homes! I've lost most of my family, and my mother was inconsolable, and my father lost his left arm the source of his most powerful magic. They tortured him than split him. Half of him is here, and the rest of him is stuck up there with humans. He's in pain that never ends. He's not the only one! So many of our kind are exactly like him, but The King gave me my orders. I may not be able to kill you but capturing you? Will mean I get a pay raise."

She punched me in the face I saw stars than darkness.

 _I really need to stop getting knocked out this becoming ridiculous!_

I shake my head loose though it still feels fuzzy. I take stock of my body. Taking inventory to make sure no other part of me is injured. And everything else was just fine. The soft colors in the room the bed I laid that felt like a cloud I start to see someone come into focus seated on my left and I felt myself go blank; my heart was racing. He was dressed exactly like I expect of a royal would including a crown!

"Frisk this isn't how I expected for us to be formally meet you, but we do need to talk."

Final note: Well the reason I wrote this chapter has been unleashed! Now Frisk has finally met Sans, and it was as much of a surprise to him, and it was to her. I know the audience didn't actually expect me to do it this way plus the cliffhanger at the end and the betrayal let me know if anyone saw it coming please, I'd love to hear it. This chapter ran in my mind as much as the next one did. I worked really hard on making the middle as cute as possible, so you don't see the gut punch coming.


	32. Explanations and Punishment

Author note: Welp it's another prewritten works here. I'm writing this month in advance. Because I felt this is something, I need to strive for a make write something that I could enjoy. At the moment I'm writing a bit on the random side because I'm stressed out and this the closet, I get to allowing myself a break for five minutes.

Sans's Perspective

I could almost feel my soul leave my body. I felt my soul almost shatter as Frisk was brought before me, bruised and knocked out. I could practically feel any rational thought leave me. _Again, goddamn it not again. It's like the lunar colony all over again! Taking a deep breath, no it's not she's alive. Undyne did hurt her other badly, but she can be healed. She's stronger than she appears she always is._

 _Like a film in my minds, eyes memories flowed in bits and pieces. Try to resist trying to keep on task. But I couldn't help but fall into the memory_

I just had put on my regular clothes. I finally got some rest from my duties. I just ran into her half an hour ago, my soul had been restless, and I was shocked she had found my secret hiding place. No one knew about that place, not even my aunt, nor have I shown it to her. It was a place that my mother and I would go to. A special place where we could just be silly at least in many other timelines that had been the case not in this one. My parents had been killed during the war in this timeline. And those experiences are from another place and time, but they exist in my soul, and I remember them as clear as before. With only a few things missing or spotty in my memory. So, seeing her there looking as beautiful as ever the way the luminous stones just made her radiate like an angel to remind me why I fell for in the first place. As Frisk reached out her hand to touch me. Brought back all the times I took her there in all the other timelines the time I proposed, the picnics, hell the times we have gotten married! So many memories together all of them the happiest of my entire existence, but when she looked at me, I knew she still didn't remember me. But I felt her soul almost pull out at least her soul remembers even if she doesn't. So, seeing her like this so bruised, battered and hurt was nearly enough to cause my soul to crack.

"You attacked her. She wasn't a threat; not to you, not to anyone. She looks like she was hit by a Kudecar and then dragged through the dump." I could barely keep my voice even. Trying my hardest not to keep my magic from flaring. She was muddy the outfit she wore was torn, and the bumps and bruises were taking on a slightly purple tint to them tell me they are getting worse.

"Guards, please take the human to the spare bedroom, the nice one and get Doctor Crystal here now. I don't care what's she working on in the lab! I need her here and bring Doctor Alphys as well right now need to make sure the human is well taken care of. I want to see two of my regular guards one in the room and the other station outside and alert me if there is a change in her condition."

Turning to Undyne, the rest of the guard must have been able to feel how angry I am. Because many of them quickly took off to get away from the vicinity. most of the guard liked me, didn't fear me or see me as a threat. they respected and admired my reign. or the power I hold. And all the connotations that desire to have the power of their own, but fear was notwithstanding? I would normally allow others to stay whether positive or negative meeting, but they could tell what was going on. it wouldn't be pretty to sit around and get caught in the crossfire. I could tell when I saw of the guard wince at my voice, but I was barely holding back as it is hard enough. Its seem like Undyne was acting ignorant or had lost her common sense since this morning. If she honestly assumes, she hasn't acted against specific orders. That she won't face a consequence for going against a direct order, I could feel my temper about to blow it's barely contained as it is.

"Goddammit, Undyne!"

"What! You act like I'm uninformed Sans."

I can almost feel that I was an inch away from getting the scepter and using the magic to hurt her slam her into the wall and circle her magical fire so she can't get away, but I remember it's lighter than what has happened. Threatening exposure like this or even acting like it was leverage was almost laughable. For every reset and lifetime, I've lived through? Undyne was loyal to a fault to those who won it. And I had long ago earned her trust as insane as it sounds even in my skull. She wouldn't tell the populace anymore then Muffet would make a wrong business decision. She's still angry at humans for what was done to her father. I need to be impartial regardless. even if it would make me feel a little better to exact the same, she inflicted on Frisk back to her.

"It's your majesty, your highness, or sire, don't forget it." I could feel myself getting angrier barely restraining my anger at the whole thing. It's hard enough to trust her after everything I've been putting up with.

"What! Why I thought we were cool, **sire**."

"We were. You injured the human."

"You asked me to pick up and send you any humans I found roaming if it ever happened. Alphys informed me earlier today there was a human running loose and I captured her and brought her straight here."

"I never said injured within those instructions. Wow because of your reckless behavior it's going to make her recovery time impossible for the time frame I originally had."

"Don't forget, Sans. I'm not like everyone else I know what happens to The Humans." Undyne said in a hushed whisper almost in a tone that was nearly a threat of exposure. Like what I was doing was god awful or horrifying.

"And that's precisely why you shouldn't have injured her all. You know. So, you know how valuable they are untouched and damaged, or it's a longer process. You need to be reprimanded you went against protocol. You are providing protection to the school children for the next month."

"A Month!?"

Or you could go into the stockades with Slade. Initially, he was sitting in a jail cell, but I felt that he deserves something harsher. The monsters in the town square aren't done throwing tomatoes at him. He's got another three days on his sentence he'll like the company.

"Fine guarding the kids won't be so bad at least get me the suit of armor Alphys has been working Snowdin's forest is a bit too cold for even me."

It's harder to deal with what's been going I'm angry with myself. For not incessantly checking my phone. The worst part is the fall out of my actions. But it's been a hectic day for me.

Undyne is going to have a talking to from me after this more in-depth. I didn't want to expose my issues or concerns or why, above all else, what she did was crossing the line about handling humans that are captured. She could have done lasting damage I know she still carries the anger of what happened to her father. But the woman she captured is innocent of the sins of that war. She's not following the policy humans aren't to be hurt or injured. She should be thanking her lucky stars that her temporary demotion to guarding the children cherry-berry meadows relieving Roxy and Red of the duty. Allowing them to their actual task, I asked explicitly not to do this if a human ever was able to walk around in the underground she is to incapacitate and corral them to a designated location. And she went against direct orders. Frisk was covered in injuries, and her hp was low. I had to call in Alphys's biological research team and my on-call Doctor to make sure there aren't any lasting injuries. Undyne lack of restraint and the bruising I already saw she was brought in. More than one guard has been put on bed rest after sparring with her. But this is a human who stumbled around here and seemed afraid if the clothing and the video feed of her interactions was anything to go by.

It seems she thinks she needs to hide, and she has others helping her do so, and they need to be brought in, all of them. Clearing up the misunderstanding that is obviously is taking place. So that Dreemurrs and Frisk knows the truth even though it's something that's supposed to be higher clearance. They must have heard the rumors Doctor Drew has spread. The Dreemurrs are the first to ask about what happens to the humans recently. I may need to assure the populace once again. And Doctor Drew might need harsher consequences for spreading these rumors. He was passed up for a promotion for this very reason. He's incredibly petty and wouldn't be ready to keep state secrets, like right now. He can end up in the dungeon next to slate I can't allow acts of inciting public unrest and questioning my actions to go unchallenged.

"Yes, sire, right away, sire."

"Please tell me when my brother arrives, I know he met this human. While she was disguising her presence. I would think he would like to meet her under more honest circumstances. I won't be having her moved to Alphys' lab she is staying here with a guard. The wards defense have become overwhelming even the castle has had its foundation rocked several times this month alone, and she is a guest, an honored guest. And i want to be alerted when she wakes i know that Alphys herself is doing the preliminary test on her Soul to see if she got her soul injured in the fight, but her biological team and the on-call are trying their best to make sure her body is back to form. From what we can tell, she has been unresponsive for several hour Undyne."

 _Frisk rubbed her head. Rolling her head and groaning. The bruises are clear and purpling and barely moving around freely. The pain in her voice as she moved. Her eyes seemed shadowed; she seemed off-color the injury on her face was noticeable. She seemed to be coming around. Waking up from the pain._

I felt myself unintentional pacing I knew she would be waking up. But I have no idea what has happened to her up until getting to point. I know Slade is the reason she fell down here he confessed as much as well caused her distress something Grillby brought to my attention. When it happened. I know that Grillby would be closing up shop tomorrow to talk to her she did meet his voice after all. I missed her. Though I sincerely didn't want to meet under these circumstances. She was injured and afraid based on rumors with no foundation.

She shook her head loose I start to see her open her eyes though I could tell they were out of focus, not seeing me just taking note of the room and where she is. Finally seeing her look at me, and I was holding back the desire to hug her make a joke and be the monster she remembers. But I could see her fear she back slightly as she notes the crown and my clothes.

"Frisk this isn't how I expected for us to formally meet, but we do need to talk."

"Wait, how do you know my name, where am I?" Her eyes were wild scared, but there was barely contained anger as well.

I know you have questions and I'll answer every one of them but first let me ask are you feeling lightheaded, dizziness, nausea?

"A bit of all three. I was punched in the head, I was swung off a cliff, and punched in the face by the captain of your royal guard. Of course, I'm not alright. I was just healing before she decided to kidnap me! How do you know my name tell me now?" Her face showed that evet

She was testy. I haven't seen her this mad and feisty since that timeline she was a harpy, and in that one, she wanted to kill me on first sight. And I was uncontrollably the optimist and just like my brother. That took a while to get used to her being so hostile.

"I know your name because we had met before or are your dreams that easy to forget? Or how I helped you get home when you ended up lost in the ruins." I figured she was a bit too sleepy to really question someone giving her directions

"That was you, but what why?"

"Look I never Wanted to meet you like this or that you would hear rumors that were unfounded and untrue. As well as the fact that I was going to show who I was in a dream. Eventually, explain what is going on." Taking a deep breath seeing her face is still really annoyed and like she was inches away from hurting me from acting all mysterious.

"I'm surprised by everything you were told and seen you haven't fainted. Your hearts too strong to fall from shock. But I promise you I won't kill you and I'm not going to have you killed. The humans who have landed here are well taken care of, and I will show you that they are when you are better. From what I understand, you are friends with that man that fell last year."

"I am but but but," her eyes looked scared nervous but still angry. There was her trying to understand what was going on.

"Look I don't get this if you knew where I was, why didn't you just have me captured? "

"Because like I told you I never wanted you hurt. And I assumed the Dreemurrs would do their duties and only bring you to the castle. I presume that the Doctor Drew spoke to Toriel?"

Her face showed the shock evident on her face. The cogs of her mind quickly spinning and turning, something I remember from a time long past.

"Yeah, I figured his web of lies would bother Toriel. She never liked war or wasn't interested in conflict, but she always had a soft spot for humans. Doctor Drew was the primary Doctor for her children, so of course, she would listen to something so dubious from someone she knows well.

"So, you are telling me that all this fear and anxiety was for nothing?"

"Sorry about that but I'm not some evil king here. I have no interest to kill you or take out a vendetta for some reason or another. To chill to really do that to do that, perfectly honest too lazy as well."

"That I'm perfectly safe in this castle and that you will let me go?"

"We'll discuss it. "

"Code for I'm your prisoner." Her most neutral face directed at me.

"It's a lot more complicated than that you are an honored guest here and I'll explain why I can't just let you go."

"Will I least be allowed to see other people and the friends I made."

"Of course, you are a guest here, and you will be treated as such, but I will have you guarded by some of the top of the guard. I know I will be talking to the Dreemurrs they should know the truth; maybe that way they can put their nerves aside."

"I will leave you to the care of the Doctors see you recover from your numerous injuries. Or to let you get some rest."

Doctor Crystal was prompt as I noticed her presence behind me. Making my exit almost perfectly timed. The good doctor was an anomaly among the other rock monsters. She was like her name she was a crystal she was bordering on a living breathing geode. Glistening in the lights around her creating prism of lights. With an internal glow that lit up the even the darkest caverns. She was anomaly because of her emotive face most rock monsters. With her was the new Doctor within the secret lab and her apprentice and newest hire Wily a wispy purple fire monster young insecure but the gleam of his eye that he was eager to learn and grow. He was one of the medical doctors hired. And I know there is a few more candidates that need to be seen for the five spots that I know are open.

"I could tell that human wasn't convinced." Rosalie snark as always ever present as she floated into the room as well as the fact, she had her clipboard in hand. who looked an inch away for scolding me? The fact she was snooping on the conversation to my embarrassment .

"You know it's not polite to snoop."

"And it's not polite to act like her concerns are out of nowhere. You should have tried to console her your majesty." Giving him a pointedly look and she went to arraigning my meetings for the next week I imagine leaving to my own thoughts.

Who could blame her? Frisk seems still stressed out really thinking over what I said and whether to even trust my word is true. Considering what's in store? What I need to ask of her, I don't blame her. But at the same time, she won't be hidden away or even treated like a state secret. I already planned to tell the populace about her. Knowing that she will need time to really calm down and the Doctors need her back to give her treatment. I still haven't heard the verdict of how long her recovery time will be. As I left the room and walked down the hall, I saw Alphys speeding into the room, as well. Both were speaking in hush tones, not noticing his presence.

"Sans? Why was Undyne grumbling about a demotion?"

"Papyrus were going to have a long talk right now. But I need a moment to breathe papyrus let's try to relax let me hear about your day."

"Don't change the subject brother. Tell me what is going on."

"Fine, fine please go into the entertainment center if I'm talking about this, I at least want to be able to watch something happy after explaining everything."

"You can't hide this from me by demotion Undyne you promoted me to head of the guard, and I don't want anyone to think I was given this position out of nepotism or favoritism."

"Just wait on me little brother I have things I need to wrap things here. I will explain what is going."

"Fine brother fine I brought you something from Grillby's, I'll hold you to it you know, and you better show up."

"I know I know." Up until then I hadn't notice the bag in his hand and in that moment. I am reminded how could my little bro is. I know how much he hates it the bar, but he'll still get me something I like because he knows I like it .

As I stood outside the room doctor Crystal and Alphys left the room I could see a sleeping Frisk on the bed. As they soft close the door not noting me but conferring to each other with Wily taking notes.

"Doctor Crystal thank you for coming on such short notice. I know that you have other patients. But you are the foremost expert on human biology, and you studied human medicine here in the capital. I need you to take care of the human in this room very well and give me a full rundown on her state."

"Yes, sire I will make sure she is the best of care." Doctor crystal at the dismal went back to the room with frisk sleeping in it, with Wily close behind her.

"Doctor Alphys, I want to speak with you privately."

"Yes, sire."

"Cut the boss talk Alphys I need to know if the secret lab is still intact. I remember that you and Crystal where interviewing for more monster to cover the secret lab. Did you show Doctor Drew any of the operations we have there?"

"I'm sorry, Sans! I need to see if he could handle it with at least a first-hand look. I screwed up I should've let you I know what I did, but I barely had time with the all the projects I just finished as well as the custom update for Mettaton who want to fashion transformation."

"Well now I need to deal with him and you, on the other hand, well I have no choice but punish you as well."

"It was one mistake, Sans."

"That almost cost us the last human soul we need. As well as the fact that it created derision in the populace. Do you understand that key to getting out of the barrier is for everyone to keep calm and do their duties? How is that supposed to happen when you let a man loose! Who can't handle state secret and feels that he now has the right to cause chaos?"

"Fine, I understand."

"No, I don't think you really grasp the severity of what you've done. I need you to focus on the clothing fiber operation within the science division. I know Gunther you direct apprentice can hold down the fort as the royal scientist for the month. You're taking a pay cut, the fact as well it went on so long without you telling me is unacceptable. I only found out last week when I went to the city of oasis that Doctor would off-hand mention the fact that the humans were never seen leaving the barrier."

"You need to tell the people the truth eventually."

"I know that I had already planned on it, especially with the last human falling into our lap. But some asshats inciting distrust within the community in and making people assume there is something darker than there is."

"Okay for my part I really am sorry. And I will make it up to you. Just don't cancel the new armor production, and everything that I had been in the pipeline that I had for the all the divisions with the royal science department."

"I wasn't planning to Alphys. You forget I do have several Doctorates just like you do. I know how vital you work is it's the backbone of the fact we have survived so far. As well your mentor has kept us alive, but there has to be repercussion. You know the parameters for hiring others for the secret lab that's why Doctor Crystal was approved. She's discretionary and follows the letter of the law. Doctor Drew almost lost his license for publicly discussion medical issues of his patients. Of course, he won't be discreet keep what he thinks he saw from the people who didn't hire him."

"He was a great pediatrician; he was able to be the Doctor to many child monsters." Alphys stutter was in full affect especially when she looking for reason that she made her decision she did knowing I wouldn't approve there was better people on the short list is the quite wily proves that.

"That doesn't mean he could do this. He would show the tallest child publicly on the walls and boast about the healthiest, and the strongest health-wise. As great as he would seem on paper for certain aspects of his expertise are direly needed for this to work since your successor officially retired from his position from the secret lab."

We both sat there quietly the moment of tension rising knowing the hazy future and the plans that have to come to fruition. She turned to me contemplative. Giving me quizzical look taking a deep breath.

"Sans be honest with me, who is she? No other human got this treatment. You gave her your room, don't think I'm blind. She assumed it's just a guest room. I did speak to her before I gave her some sleeping medicine, she is full of injuries. And her body is worn out. The way you're treating her and attending to her is strange sans even for you. You never this invested in anyone unless they are family. Or extremely important. So, who is she to you really Sans?"

"It's complicated and I don't want to tell you before I let her know myself. You will know along with everyone else. But not just yet."

Final note: This took me a lot longer than it was supposed to since I lost a lot of the original chapter, and I decided to rewrite a lot of it from memory. While making sure to add on and create something that is distinctly authentic to the original vision work to get this chapter written. Just allowing my heart on the page trying to make sure that I have a bunch of extra chapters hopefully you love what I've been doing.


	33. Frank Conversations All Around Omissions

Author note: I have been waiting for this for a while. This is a different Papyrus, and I think this chapter might cement that fact if the fact he trains so hard and refuses to be called prince is any indication. But I own nothing but my plot. Also, for those who don't know. Look at my twitter or Tumblr for updates on where am I with the story and the fact that I'm working so hard with my last semester of college and official working around the clock to make this work while being committed to getting A's on my homework. There is a lot of talking in this chapter. It's dialog heavy. So, if you don't like that I'm sorry about that. I obviously own nothing but the plot.

Sans wiped his cranium; he felt his nervous sweat on his palm. Leaving the room shakily leaning against the wall. His ever-present smile still intact, but a lack of pupils belied the way he felt in that moment. All and any who saw him at that moment would be shocked; their smiling and innovative king looked completely distressed. Shaken right to his Achilles heels.

 _What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to go about this, I had a plan, and that now goes to the wayside? I was hoping on the chance that Toriel would do the right thing that Toriel would do the task she has been doing since the being of imprisonment. What she has been doing since she made her home at the end of the ruins. Her duty was to bring any all humans to the capital, to bring Frisk to me without interference. When I saw her in The Ruins and showed her the path back to Toriel's home. I assumed it was something about her injuries, and I didn't assume anything more. How would it look if I stormed her home, taking back a human she never reported was in her home? I was only there, to begin with, because the mining crew wanted to ask me about the semi-precious minerals deposit; they found I never assumed I would find a dazed and sleepy Frisk walking around the ruins on her own. At that moment, I want to take her with me shortcut us to the castle, but I wanted to quietly make the preparations. Romance her like she deserves. I would ask her gently what she knew and start from there. Hell, how don't I smother her? I don't know how I can keep myself from trying to bring up what she knows, but I see it in her eyes already._

 _She doesn't remember me. She doesn't know what we were, have been, and I hope we will be once again. She doesn't even recognize herself or who she's been. Hell, she hasn't been this grouchy since that reset where she was a harpy. I don't even know why I'm surprised. She never remembers something is letting me remember every reset. She's willing to hear me out, but she won't trust a word I say. Probably not believe a word that I don't want to hurt her._

"SANS, PLEASE GET IN HERE. I CAN TELL YOU'RE DONE I CAN ALMOST HEAR YOUR BREATHING FROM HERE, AND WE NEED TO TALK NOW."

 _You can always count on Paps to get down to brass tacks and impatient._ _The world doesn't matter; the version of the reality_ _?_ _Doesn't matter one thing you can count on from Papyrus_ _? Is that_ _he ha_ _s_ _that streak of impatien_ _ce. That's integral to his soul, that's present_ _even when his personality matches more of mine_ _._

"What's up, bro, what do you want to speak about?" _I try to keep my voice light and breezy, but I knew my smile was giving me away more than anything. Papyrus was as smart as a whip._

"DON'T TRY TO PRETEND LIKE YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. SANS, WHY WAS UNDYNE DEMOTED, AND WHY WAS I PROMOTED! WHAT SHE HAS DONE TO EARN THAT? WHAT'S WITH THE IMMEDIATE SUMMON OF DOCTOR ALPHYS AND DOCTOR CRYSTAL? ARE YOU UNWELL IS AUNTIE, ANSWER ME!"

"Honestly? It's very complicated, and I would have to be one hundred percent honest with you, and you'd have to keep the secret. It's a state secret, and I can't have this getting out. While I trust you, little bro, this is not something the populace needs to know about."

"SANS! WHAT COULD BE SO SECRET AND VITAL THAT YOU NEED ME TO PROMISE NOT TO SPEAK OF IT PUBLICLY? AND ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER MY QUESTIONS?"

"To be fair with you, little brother, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to burden you with it. You have enough things going on and to add this on to your plate of things going on felt wrong."

"The plan was started very early after we lost the war when you're a small child, but with all the responsibilities and how you've taken charge of the military and our protection, I feel it was just the time; to tell you especially since were so close."

I could see the questions I raise a phalange telling him to let me finish.

"Well, if I explain this to you, I need you to keep quiet until the end. It's not easy to tell or why I kept this from you. I wasn't left much of a choice."

"I was a teen barely thirteen when our when our parents Felix and Lucinda, were killed in the war." _It was hard talking about it Paps may not have known our parents in this timeline, but I had, and they had been a good, kind, loving but that's one thing that never changes they die before the happy ending is set to begin and there's nothing anyone can do about that. Even if I try, I will break the time-space continuum just to save them I will probably die and take reality with me not worth no matter how much I miss them, and I wish they were here. I've gone back in time before but never thousands of years without consequence before I got most of my boss monster abilities._

"And I knew we weren't going to win. When the wizard started taking our strongest monsters soldiers torturing and neutralizing them." Shaking my head lost in the memories in despair. It was always hard seeing the war in my mind's eye because it wasn't painful.

"Undyne's father and Mr. Merriweather, even Grillby, being taken out of the front lines, and they weren't the only ones after being split for their grand magical capabilities. And their continued tortured existence wasn't natural for me to rationalize. I had to live with knowing that. I had to believe we could survive the war, and that was enough of a win. So even in my grief, I made a backup plan. A tactical retreat that the wizards would claim they killed us all."

"They, the wizards, are assholes, but the line is drawn at murdering children. The humans made one thing clear. To eliminate monster kind? Would mean killing every single monster child and, very few have the stomach for it or the L.O.V.E. capable of doing it without remorse." I could feel my pupils recede as I thought back on that aspect of how bloodthirsty humans are when have set their mind on a goal.

"So, I planned; they gave us time for at least that. I asked those I knew could be trusted to start grabbing seeds for farming, some animals to raise and to start stealing supplies we would need." Looking at my brother, he had a look of disapproval of his sense of morality being bothered by my past action.

"I know I know uncouth tactics, but most of our original settlements on the surface had been raised to the ground. We had nothing. So, we took all we could to survive. So, we took all we could to survive." I shrug my shoulders, trying to look at ease.

"We aren't going to starve, not if I have the time and a plan to prevent it. The terms of the retreat weren't easy, shuffling under the mountain, but it was better than continuing to fight and be dust in the wind that they would laugh at. It was an agreement between the wizards and us, the humans didn't know. They were told a different story altogether."

"A century later, the first human fell here. I know you don't remember. You were still a baby bones and the only council I had and shoulder to cry on was Aunt Calibri, who was there to listen and was the one who brought in the royal scientist so we could discuss this."

"Because we had spent the first fifty years of our imprisonment trying to break the barrier, realizing a human soul would be the only way for it to come down. Mainly after Grillby conveyed precisely that to us from pressuring the fleeing wizards. He made it clear that even their magic couldn't undo the barrier." I said, looking at the painting on the wall in the room, it was painting of all three of us. A tingle of sadness that my uncle wasn't in the picture too.

"Only seven human souls would be able to break the barrier. That barrier purpose was to kill off monster kind and defenses within to ensure that we would die. But I made plans even in grief I made some last-ditch efforts."

"The only viable option for the first human was to put them into a magical coma; anything else seemed cruel and wrong."

Sans looked his age at that moment even though he's only 200 hundred years older than I am. At this moment, he looked like a monster who had been alive long enough to have seen death and war. Instead of wanting vengeance against humans, which most monsters wanted in some way? Sans just wanted our freedom as bloodlessly as possible. At least as how I see it. If I know my brother at all, he wasn't one to see others in pain or killed for no reason ironically. That's why the original dissenters from the kingdom still live instead of outright dead.

"So, you're telling me all these thousands of years that you've been holding on to this secret? For thousands of years, you kept the truth to yourself. So you have kept the humans in suspended animation until enough humans came down for us to break the barrier! Did all of them agree to this?! And why couldn't you tell me any of this sooner?! Didn't you trust me with the truth?" Papyrus looked angry upset. I knew this would happen it's one of the reasons I had kept this to myself for so long its enormous burden to hold on your clavicle.

"All of them agreed willingly. When I explained that there is no other way out without murdering a monster. And I wouldn't allow them to kill a citizen just to free themselves, and they weren't up for it either, so it was the most reasonable option for everyone involved." I said shrugging at my own laisse faire attitude I never had to

"We keep them as up-to-date as they can be. On what we know about the human world, the fact that monsters were like this will be in as much as I just had this thing to stay at Slade is up above, but half of Slade is here, and they keep us up-to-date with human life."

"So, we can update the humans that we have in suspended animation. We made chambers with top of the line technology that allows them to get all the information could or would ever need about the surface for the last few millennia. As well as providing them all the nutrients they need to survive. When they go back up along with us there not going to be out of the loop or scared or terrified or having issues to adjust. That'll be our issue in a lot of aspects, but then we treat them better than they would've ever treated us in the same position. At least that's how we see it if it was thousands of years ago."

"Now, on to what the issues are at hand, little bro. What Undyne did do? Something we that would have had any of the other guards fired. Keep that in mind. She injured the last human needed for the barrier to be broken. Considering she can crush a boulder to dust with her bare hands, imagine what she would do to a human with a punch to the head?

"She Could Kill That Human Quickly. With A Flick Of Her Finger." There was slight gasp a waver in Papyrus; usually, the loud voice sounded weak to my own ears. His voice losing it, often the boisterous quality that Papyrus can only manage.

"The thing is the human wasn't resisting or fighting Undyne. So, she made it clear she punched this human because she wanted to."

"So, her demotion was a punishment for going against orders. And her L.O.V.E must be out of control if she hurt someone who didn't fight her back." Papyrus shook his head, both disappointed and angry at one of his best friends acting so recklessly and violent against someone who was already injured. Papyrus was easy to read if you keep in mind his kindness.

"Undyne nearly killed the human that was found. Plus, Paps, you know this human. She's a new friend of yours. Do you remember a monster you recently met with her for lunch earlier today with Asriel Dreemurr? She called herself Frisk DoomFlower." Sans looked at Papyrus, who was rubbing his skull. Looking at me like he genuinely was wondering if he had cracked my skull sometime today.

"YEAH, SHE'S A VAMPIRE." Papyrus, for his part was looking at me questioningly like what else could she be. He was a decent judge of character and a trusting soul, so I didn't blame him for question a near-stranger identity of they are. What's to gain from lying about who you are when every monster knows each other pretty well.

"Sorry, bro, she's not a vampire. She's human. She disguises herself based on the rumor that has been circulating the capital very disgruntled and angry doctor."

"AND WHAT ARE THOSE RUMORS, BROTHER? WHAT COULD BE SO BAD THAT IT SCARED MY NEW FRIEND."

"That the humans that are actually preserved and kept very well alive? The rumor that has been spread is that every human who has stepped foot in the underground is dead, that I was killing humans who survive the fall. He wants to start another coup against me."

"LIKE WHEN I WAS STILL A LITTLE. THAT MONSTER WHO DEMANDED THAT KID, THAT YOU, WERE PUT OUT OF POWER."

"Yep, just like that little bro, I know for a fact. He's angry he didn't get one of the jobs at the lower levels of the lab taking care of the humans directly."

"Sadly, Dr. Crystal didn't think to inform me much fewer Alphys that she showed him showed him directly around the Facility. And now I have to clean up the mess since no one was supposed to know that human souls can break the barrier. It's a high-level secret kept to within the halls of this castle, scientists, the doctors, the royal family, and the top brass of the guard. Imagine what would happen if every monster knew that a human soul could break the barrier?"

"I know I can imagine that it would be outright chaos. They would demand those humans just be killed instead of waiting. Taking the time for all of them to be found and wouldn't do well for us. Imagine if we killed seven people to get out of the underground? Imagine explaining to their governments and justify those actions, no matter how desperate we are. I doubt that our appearance is going to be well received. I see your logic, big brother. They're so much of an ethical mess involved."

"Even then, it's not as simple as just having humans souls. You need everyone one the same wavelength that includes boss monsters apparently. They made the barrier akin to if you can find harmony, then the barrier will go down forever, so Undyne not stating her continual hatred of humans could doom us all." Sans looking at the crown in hand, looking at his own reflection within.

"Wait, so you are telling me… how is she supposed to get over her hatred? The hatred of humans they crippled her father. For her to forgive humankind would be a miracle, Sans!" his voice had softened the shock of all of this had made his normally boisterous personality subdued.

"I know it would be hard, little bro that's why the human that is staying with us right now."

"I wasn't sure how to tell you without sounding harsh, but Undyne needs to be punished. The only way to use their souls would be under friendlier and kinder circumstances Frisk that human that Undyne severely injured she's resting in one of the guest rooms near my own master chambers."

"For her to use or so for this to break the barrier and keep it intact, they have to do this another One kindness of their own hearts. Not because they want to save themselves at least not all the way those that are in suspended animation."

"Preferred it over having to kill one of us after how timely and family you are to them after making their space and even rolling them over, so they don't get bedsores we treat them well, and we make sure that they are okay with healed the rooms when they had good."

"Knockedy knock, am I interrupting?" Aunt Calibri took my suggestion to move back to the castle. If the guards moving her stuff back to her old room is anything to go by.

"Hello, auntie." Papyrus, who face had been very stone and serious more then I had ever seen him had glowed up seeing my aunt come in.

"Hello, auntie I'm glad you took my invitation to move back. The castle missed you warm touch." Coming into the door closing it raising her palm, the purple flow of magic enveloping the room the outside world seemed to fall silent.

"If the loud voices and the tension in the room are any indications, I'm assuming your telling Papyrus the truth about breaking the barrier."

"Why did it take you two so long to tell me. I'm an adult why wait several millennia's just to tell me something so intricacy to bringing the barrier I've had to silence the speculation, but I had no better idea about what was being done the average citizen."

"Well, I personally wanted to tell you when you are in high school, but Sans felt it would get in the way academically and after the time never seemed right one disaster after another."

"Still, I feel like I'm being treated like a lesser like I'm not equal."

"You are equal, Papyrus; you know that better to anyone." My voice was stern I was sad my little brother

"Of course, I am." He gave a sarcastic eye roll; this is going to be him being mad at me.

"Can I visit Frisk when she's healed?"

"Frisk? Whose Frisk?" My aunt tilting her head

"Well. This is going take a while to let get something to eat for you auntie." Sans, for his part, seemed to realize this was going to be a longer talk then he expected. He took a moment to send a message with his phone. Probably his assistant to get something from the kitchen.

"Thank you, funny bone, you know, I like some tea when people telling me that's that are happening within the kingdom don't forget I have developments to tell you both of you. I know you'll like to hear it, silly skull." Tilting her to Papyrus with a bright smile.

Final note: I am so grateful to have all this work. Getting done finally feels like forever since I've been able to update anything, but that's words, speech to text software! It makes it a little easier to get work done. Hopefully, you guys love this chapter update and all these explanations because the story is about the ramp-up. I'm going to attach everything that supposed to be connected by now because I've been till this point I've been waiting to attach them together all the extra one-shots to take place within this universe know if you can see the grin on my face a lot of lore dump. I might make a chapter about them about the war


End file.
